


What Keeps You Running

by exohousewarming, FanOfTA



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 5 year age gap, M/M, Mpreg, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 17:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 71,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exohousewarming/pseuds/exohousewarming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfTA/pseuds/FanOfTA
Summary: Prompt number:153Side Pairings (if any):Sehun/Suho, Chanyeol/KyungsooWarnings:N/ASummary:Minseok's life is turned upside down when he finds himself pregnant after a one night stand with a guy 5 years younger than him.  Every part of Minseok is screaming that Baekhyun can't be a good partner or father, but Baekhyun seems determined to prove him wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** I really had so much fun writing this story, so I hope the prompter will enjoy it. Huge thank you to G for being my partner in crime as always! Thank you to everyone that reads and enjoys this story!
> 
> I WILL NOT BE RESPONDING TO QUESTIONS REGARDING WHO TOPS OR BOTTOMS.

      Minseok groaned as light streamed in through the closed curtains, forcing him awake. Slowly, he opened his eyes, taking in his setting. He was in an unfamiliar room, decorated with generic paintings and standardized furniture. He glanced down at the white blanket covering him and the excessive amounts of pillows strewn about the bed. Finally, his mind connected the dots and he realized he was in a hotel room.

 

      His head ached as he tried to remember the events that led up to sleeping in a hotel. He heard another person groan sleepily and a bare arm flopped down on top of his chest. Minseok gasped and sat up, staring to his right. Sleeping beside him was a young man, blanket only barely covering his lower half. The stranger grumbled and snuggled closer to Minseok, trying to regain the warm pillow he'd lost as soon as Minseok had sat up.

 

      Minseok held his head, feeling a pounding headache. Slowly, the events of the previous night were coming back to him. He'd been working at his bar that he co-owned with two other friends. They'd started their business a few years ago and had been blessed with steady growth and continued interest over time. Their bar was near a cram school and several other businesses, so they got a lot of businessmen coming for after-work drinks as well as college students or soon to be students coming in.

 

      One such soon to be college student had taken a fancy to Minseok the previous night. He'd come after his cram school classes with a few other friends who were just barely old enough to drink. Minseok had thought this guy's drunken flirtatiousness was charming and cute, in a moronic sort of way. Minseok had let himself have a couple drinks too many after they'd officially closed for business. He'd taken public transportation to work that day anyway, so he was already planning to get a taxi back to his apartment. What he hadn't expected was for that cram school student to be waiting for him a short distance from the bar, nervously pacing back and forth.

 

      He'd asked Minseok to continue seeing him, and Minseok vaguely remembered laughing. He felt a bit bad about it now, since the young man's expression had instantly shifted to sadness. Minseok's alcohol tolerance must have gotten worse, because he never would have gone to a hotel and had a one-night stand with the guy were he sober. Seeing the guy's sad expression though, Minseok found he just couldn't say no, and they'd ended up in this hotel room, having sex with each other for half the night.

 

      Minseok reached for his lower back and rubbed it, suddenly realizing how sore he was. He was only 25, but he was already starting to feel like he was too old to keep up with younger men. He lifted the covers, not surprised to see himself and the guy next to him were completely naked. A small part of him had hoped it was all a crazy dream and he'd simply been too tired to drive home and had gotten a hotel with this guy. That was asking life for the impossible though.

 

      Suddenly, the person beside him stirred, and Minseok scooted away as much as the bed would allow him to. Finally, the man's eyes opened, revealing gentle, tired eyes. He smiled, and even sober, Minseok's chest clenched a bit. No wonder he'd been so easily convinced into sleeping with him. This guy had a gorgeous smile.

      “Morning,” the guy greeted, slowly sitting up. “Did you sleep well?”

      “I guess,” Minseok muttered awkwardly. “Look, I'm really sorry, but some details from last night are a little fuzzy...What's your name again?”

      “Baekhyun,” the guy laughed, smile widening. Minseok's heart raced. Even his laugh was pleasant to hear. “And your name is Minseok.”

      “Right...How old are you again?”

      “20,” Baekhyun answered, still smiling. “You didn't fuck a minor, I promise.”

      “You might as well be a minor,” Minseok groaned. “You're 5 years younger than me.”

      “5 years is nothing.”

      “It is when you're not even in college yet. You're going to that college prep cram school a block away from our bar, aren't you?”

      “Well yeah, but I'm getting a late start on college. That doesn't make me a minor,” Baekhyun huffed. “You served me alcohol last night even!”

      “I never should have had something to drink,” Minseok groaned.

      “You enjoyed it though,” Baekhyun grumbled with a pout. “You kept asking for more...”

      “I don't want to know,” Minseok whined, covering his ears with his hands. He slipped out of bed and quickly gathered his clothes.

      “Are you going home already? Do you want to stop somewhere and get breakfast or something?” Baekhyun asked, pout still present on his face. Minseok pulled his underwear and pants on and let out a shaky sigh.

      “No, I want to go home. I can eat food there. You should go home as well.”

      “We have a couple more hours until we have to check out still...”

      “I'm going to check out and pay for the room, so I suggest you leave before cleaning service barges in on you.”

      “Fine,” Baekhyun whined, a playful tone in his voice.

 

      He got out of bed and leisurely put his clothes on. Minseok forced himself to look away. Baekhyun wasn't particularly muscular, but he had a nice figure, and Minseok could vividly remember wrapping his legs around Baekhyun's hips as the latter had pounded into him. He shook the thought out of his mind. He needed to forget all this happened, not get flustered and stupidly repeat the action. He didn't know Baekhyun at all. This was just casual sex, and Minseok wanted it to be a one time only mistake.

 

      When Baekhyun was dressed, he walked over to Minseok and nudged his shoulder, smiling his ear to ear grin again. Minseok let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and quickly walked forward, leaving the room. He paid for the room, Baekhyun pulling some random bills out to pay Minseok back since he was using his card. Once everything was paid for, Minseok turned on his heel and almost bolted for the door. Baekhyun's hand around his wrist stopped him though.

      “Can we see each other again?” Baekhyun asked, sounding nervous for the first time that morning. Minseok carefully pulled his hand from Baekhyun's and forced a smile.

      “I've gotta go now, sorry.”

 

      He started walking away, thankful that Baekhyun seemed to get the message. As he was leaving the hotel lobby, however, he heard Baekhyun shout one last thing that he knew meant nothing but trouble for him.

      “I'll visit you again at the bar sometime!”

 

      Minseok had gotten himself into a terrible situation. All he wanted was to get away from Baekhyun and preferably never have to see him again, so this whole escapade could be forgotten. Little did he know, things would only become more complicated as time went on.

 

~*~

      Minseok dreaded going to work later that day. It was a small business owned by himself and two others, so he worked daily since they were still working to expand the business and be able to hire more bartenders. His hours were primarily in the evening, spanning into the early morning. It was nice not having to wake up and get to work bright and early. He much preferred a leisurely morning and a late night at work. It also gave him time to go home and wash up after his overnight fiasco at least.

 

      He got home and took a quick shower, then got himself food to eat. Baekhyun had left a few marks on his body, to Minseok's dismay, but at least they weren't in noticeable places. The day seemed to fly by as Minseok tried in vain to clean his house and force all memories of Baekhyun out of his mind. Soon enough, he was getting in his car to head to work. There was no way he would be having any drinks that night, so he could drive his car. He'd had enough adventure for a while.

 

      When he arrived, he wasn't surprised to see his fellow bartender, Junmyeon, already there preparing. The instant Minseok let himself in, Junmyeon glanced up from the bar and smiled cheekily at him. Minseok sighed, knowing immediately that Junmyeon was going to ask him about the night. Both his coworkers had seen him head off with Baekhyun the previous night, so they were no doubt going to want to hear all about it.

      “Nice to finally see you~” Junmyeon cooed.

      “Last I checked, I'm not even late,” Minseok grumbled in response.

      “Well, you know, there's always a chance that the guy you flit off to sleep with is a mass murderer and you never come back to work again.”

      “Gee thanks. Glad you trust my judgment.”

      “I trust your judgment, but I still get worried,” Junmyeon sighed. “You're ok though? Nothing bad happened?”

      “Nothing bad happened,” Minseok admitted quietly.

      “So? How was it? Did you have a nice time?”

      “It's none of your business,” Minseok grunted, walking behind the bar to join Junmyeon in preparing.  
“Come on! Just a few juicy details? Was he at least nice?”

      “He was nice,” Minseok sighed. “But it was a one-night stand. Nothing more.”

      “Told you!” Another voice hollered from the small kitchen behind them.

      “I really thought this one could be the one,” Junmyeon pouted.

      “You and Kyungsoo were taking bets again?” Minseok groaned. “This is why I'm never going to tell you guys if I ever get a boyfriend.”

      “We're just looking out for you,” Junmyeon singsonged, nudging Minseok with his shoulder. “One of these days, I do actually want you to meet a nice guy and go out with him for real.”

      “So what was wrong with this one?” Kyungsoo asked, joining them at the bar. “Total slime ball or just an asshole?”

      “Neither,” Minseok sighed. “From the small amount we talked, he seemed like a nice guy. And everything was enjoyable and consensual. It's just...he's young.”

      “Like underage young?” Junmyeon asked nervously.

      “No, but...still too young. He's only 20. He's going to that cram school nearby.”

      “What's wrong with that?” Kyungsoo asked.

      “I don't know...It's just not the relationship I want. I want someone with a bit more stability.”

      “That's reasonable, I guess,” Kyungsoo mumbled. “So did you break it to your little date that it was a one time only thing?”

      “I walked out on him as quickly as I could, so hopefully he got the message.”

      “Another one bites the dust,” Junmyeon muttered, getting back to preparing the bar.

 

      Minseok sighed and decided to get to work himself. Kyungsoo returned to the kitchen and began preparing ingredients. Junmyeon and Minseok had met him shortly after starting up the bar. They'd both gotten business degrees in college, then gotten bar tending licenses. Upon opening their bar, they'd decided they wanted an extra bit of comfort, and decided to look for a chef to create appetizers that went along well with their drinks. Kyungsoo had recently graduated from a well known cooking school at the time, and blew them away with his sample dishes during their interview. They'd all instantly hit it off after that. Since then, they'd planned several dishes to go along with specific drinks, and their menu had become quite a hit and earned them plenty of returning customers.

 

      On top of being good business partners, they were basically Minseok's closest friends. They acted nosy, but Minseok knew both of them were genuinely worried about him. Minseok didn't often have flings and one-night stands these days, but he'd had his times in the past. Both Junmyeon and Kyungsoo acted somewhat overprotective any time he did have one. They masked it with teasing him and making bets, but Minseok knew both of them were probably hoping it would last. Minseok hadn't had anything too terrible happen to him thus far, but he'd met some rather rude people that he wished he'd never interacted with before, some of which didn't go away easily, so Junmyeon and Kyungsoo took it upon themselves to police his interactions sometimes.

 

      Minseok wasn't particularly looking to settle down with anyone, so he usually wasn't too serious when he had a drunken night out with someone, but he wouldn't mind the idea if the right person came along. He didn't think that kind of relationship would come from one-night stands though. Junmyeon, on the other hand, really wanted to settle down with someone and was actively searching, though he never had one-night stands like Minseok did. Kyungsoo already had a boyfriend that he lived with, so he wasn't really interested in meeting new people like the other two. Junmyeon pined after the kind of relationship Kyungsoo and his boyfriend had. They were extremely devoted to each other, and while Kyungsoo was usually quiet and fairly brutal when talking about his 'useless boyfriend,' it was obvious he loved him and doted on him. Truthfully, Minseok wanted that too, but he wasn't a hopeless romantic like Junmyeon. He didn't think it was something achieved so easily, so he'd given up on actively pursuing it.

 

      They opened the bar an hour later, just in time to start receiving business men for their after work drinking gatherings. Everything was going smoothly until the bell above the door rang and two students from the nearby cram school walked in. Minseok lifted his head from the drink he was making to greet them, and his eyes instantly met with Baekhyun's. Baekhyun smiled and waved at him, and Minseok instantly looked away, cursing under his breath. Junmyeon glanced between Baekhyun and Minseok curiously.

      “Looks like he's another one that's not easily gotten rid of,” Junmyeon whispered.

      “Do you mind serving him? I don't want to give him attention.”

      “Yeah, sure.”

 

      Baekhyun and the other student walked over to the bar counter and took a seat. Minseok switched places with Junmyeon and focused on the other side of the bar. Baekhyun pouted, but as soon as Junmyeon started talking to him to take his order, he was back to his peppy self. Minseok listened in on their conversation here and there, and would glance over when Baekhyun wasn't paying attention, too invested in talking to his friend and Junmyeon.

      “You've come to our bar before, right?” Junmyeon asked.

      “Yeah, I um...I came here last night with some friends. I was pretty fond of the place and Minseok,” Baekhyun explained, glancing over to Minseok and meeting his eyes again. The latter instantly looked away. “His drinks were really well made,” Baekhyun quickly followed up with. “Although yours are good too.”

      “Thanks for the compliment. I don't recall seeing your friend last night. Care to introduce us?”

      “Oh, of course! This is Sehun, and I'm Baekhyun if you didn't know. Sehun's going to the cram school too. He was busy last night, but he really wanted to see this place, so I brought him today.”

      “It's nice to meet you. My name is Junmyeon.”

 

      Minseok rolled his eyes. Baekhyun had obviously just brought his friend because he wanted another excuse to come back. Minseok glanced over again, and noticed that Sehun was borderline gawking at Junmyeon, as if completely enthralled by him. It took the boy a few seconds to realize Junmyeon was holding his hand out to him, and he quickly grabbed it and shook it, obviously flustered. Minseok had to hold back a laugh. Maybe Baekhyun was telling the truth and Sehun really did want to come to their bar after all. He was already enamored with Junmyeon, which wasn't too surprising. He attracted plenty of men and women at their bar, but the problem was he never actively tried to get to know them. This time though, Junmyeon seemed taken with Sehun as well. He had to be, because he kept talking to him throughout the night, something Junmyeon never really did. Polite greetings and small talk was usually where they both stopped. Baekhyun really was a formidable foe. He'd brought reinforcement to try and weaken Minseok's guard.

 

      As the night went on, the bar became slightly less crowded as the early morning hours rolled in. Junmyeon had gotten himself into a deep conversation with Sehun about some tv show, leaving both Baekhyun and Minseok without their socializing partner. Kyungsoo was still in the kitchen, but he didn't like when Junmyeon and Minseok bothered him. Not only that, but every spare moment he got, Kyungsoo was usually texting his clingy boyfriend. Minseok sighed and started straightening some of the bottles of liquor behind the counter. Someone walked over to the bar and sat nearby. When Minseok looked up, he was faced with Baekhyun again, staring at him with a somewhat nervous expression.

      “Hi,” Baekhyun said softly.

      “Hi,” Minseok sighed. It was obvious he wasn't going to get away from Baekhyun at this rate, so the only thing he could do was put up with it for now.

      “How are you feeling?”

      “Well enough.”

      “That's good...” Baekhyun trailed off. “What's it like, working in your own business?”

      “Hm?” Minseok hadn't expected that kind of question from Baekhyun.

      “I mean. You went to college and stuff already, right? I'm trying to figure out what I want to do with my life, but starting my own business seems overwhelming. I was wondering how you handled it.”

      “It wasn't easy,” Minseok agreed. “It's a lot of hard work and you really have to watch your finances and properly advertise yourself, otherwise you're never going to get out there.”

      “You guys are in a pretty good location though. Seems you get a lot of visitors.”

      “We do. That's one of the blessings of this location. But it doesn't guarantee success. Neither does a college degree. Hard work is a must.”

      “When you were going to college, did you know this was what you were going to be doing? Like did you know exactly what you wanted to do?”

      “Hmm, I guess not entirely,” Minseok mused. “I was interested in bartending, but it took a while for it to all come together. We've been going strong for about 3 years, but it was pretty hard. Why are you asking all this?”

      “Well, you seem like a no-nonsense kind of guy,” Baekhyun said with a laugh. Minseok glared at him. “I mean it in a good way! I also think you're really impressive, and I wanted to know more about how you got to this point. I'm trying to get into college now, but I honestly don't know what I want to do with my life, or even what I want to study. I guess I'm feeling a little lost, so I wanted to hear about your experience.”

      “Lost,” Minseok mumbled to himself. “Well, you're young, so I guess it's ok to feel that way.”

      “You're still young yourself, aren't you?” Baekhyun asked. “Don't you ever feel lost?”

      “Here and there, but I've at least figured out how to keep myself going. Do you work a job?”

      “Yeah. Nothing big, but I work at a grocery store. That's how I've been saving up for college and everything. My mom was a single wife raising 2 sons, so we both had to save up our own funds.”

      “Well, guess you gotta start somewhere then,” Minseok stated, not particularly interested.

      “Is there a reason you're being so distant with me?”

      “Is there a reason I shouldn't be distant with you? Last night was a one time occurrence. We both had some drinks and got a little cozy. That's all.”

      “I don't want that to be all. I want to get to know you,” Baekhyun said sadly.

      “Well, that's not what I want. I thank you for your service at our bar, but I want this to remain strictly professional.”

      “I can still come see you as a customer though, right?”

      “I guess,” Minseok grumbled. Baekhyun's face lit up.

      “Then I definitely will! I'll be pretty busy in the coming nights, but I promise I'll still come by.”

      “Don't stress it, really,” Minseok pleaded. “You're not going to get special treatment.”

      “I might not, but I think Sehun will,” Baekhyun joked, pointing over to Sehun and Junmyeon still deep in conversation. “We have to go soon, but here's my and Sehun's phone numbers. If nothing else, Sehun probably wants to give it to that other bartender, but he's way too shy.”

 

      Baekhyun left a small piece of paper on the bar and hopped off his seat. Minseok watched as he tapped Sehun's shoulder and showed him the time on his phone. Sehun quickly hopped to his feet and bowed to Junmyeon, saying shy goodbyes. Baekhyun turned to Minseok and waved to him gently before heading out with Sehun. As soon as they were gone, Minseok breathed a sigh of relief. He grabbed the paper and instantly handed it to Junmyeon.

      “That's their numbers. You can keep both.”

      “Ok...” Junmyeon said, awkwardly taking the paper. “They might come in handy for later. You know, Sehun and Baekhyun are pretty nice once you talk to them. I don't see why you're so intent on pushing Baekhyun away. He's way nicer than half the guys you've slept with.”

      “The problem is I slept with him,” Minseok groaned. “That just kinda changes the way we interact with each other and how I think of him in general.”

      “If you say so...”

      “You seemed pretty smitten with Sehun though.”

      “We have some common interests.”

      “Aren't you lucky,” Minseok sighed.

      “Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but it's almost time to close the bar,” Kyungsoo said from the kitchen.

 

      Minseok sighed, happy the day was almost over. He was already taking relief in Baekhyun saying he wasn't going to be able to come by as often. He really needed to learn not to sleep with people that came to their bar. It never worked out well when he mixed his personal life with people he met at work. He was definitely going to take a long break from seeing anyone romantically or sexually. He needed to at least get Baekhyun off his case first.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun, much to his word, didn't come by the bar again for the rest of the week. Minseok had almost calmed down entirely from the whole event. He wasn't sure why, but Baekhyun had shaken him up a lot more than any other person had. It was probably because Minseok was fairly charmed by him, but also because Baekhyun just felt so much younger. He knew logically that 5 years really wasn't that much, but there was just something about Baekhyun that was a breath of fresh air. A bit too fresh for Minseok.

 

      Baekhyun still seemed like this bright eyed kid that had his whole life ahead of him, but also didn't have any real plans for the future. Minseok didn't want someone like that in a relationship. He wanted someone that had a stable job, that Minseok felt he could depend on. Baekhyun was cute, but Minseok couldn't stop focusing on how unreliable he seemed. That was probably what scared him away from the relationship the most. He was a great one-time only interaction, but Minseok really didn't want to lead him on or get any closer.

 

      Unfortunately, Baekhyun came back to the bar the following week, with Sehun at his side. Minseok left them to Junmyeon again, and this time, he hardly acknowledged Baekhyun's presence. He also hadn't bothered to even look at the number Baekhyun had given him. Baekhyun was sullen whenever he and Sehun left the bar, and Minseok hated that he felt bad for being the cause, but this had to stop. Baekhyun needed to get it through his head that Minseok wasn't interested.

 

      Baekhyun proceeded to visit the bar once or twice a week for the following month. No matter how much Minseok ignored him, Baekhyun still tried to talk to him every evening, that same smile on his face. It was exhausting ignoring him. If there was one thing Minseok could compliment Baekhyun about, it was his persistence. Unfortunately, that still wouldn't do him any good. Minseok wasn't going to give in. At least, that was what he thought.

 

      About a month after his encounter with Baekhyun, Minseok started to feel queasy. He was almost always exhausted, no matter how much he rested at home. He'd even backed off on cleaning as often in hopes that it would help. He'd initially thought it was a stomach bug, but it came and went too often for it to be that. Whatever it was, if it didn't subside soon, he was going to go to the doctor to make sure it wasn't anything life threatening or serious.

 

      He tried to play it cool around Junmyeon and Kyungsoo, but it was hard when he was about ready to throw up at the beginning of the work night. He couldn't hide how pale he was either. It only took a week before Junmyeon and Kyungsoo both kept Minseok after work and forced him to sit down and rest while they talked. The two of them sat on either side of him at the bar. Junmyeon rubbed Minseok's back as Kyungsoo forced him to slowly drink some water.

      “Are you feeling ok? Should you really be at work?” Kyungsoo asked worriedly.

      “You look like you're going to throw up,” Junmyeon added.

      “I feel like I'm going to throw up,” Minseok groaned, taking another sip of water.

      “Take a few days off work. We're not going to be hurting if you do. It's ok to take time off, Minseok. You're sick.”

      “I don't think this is an illness,” Minseok sighed. “At least not from what I can tell. There are times where I hardly feel bothered and other times where I feel like I'm going to pass out. It comes and goes.”

      “Maybe you should go to a doctor,” Kyungsoo suggested. “Don't push your health, Minseok.”

      “Not to be that friend,” Junmyeon suddenly spoke up, looking at his phone calendar. “But do you think this is from your period?”  
“How so?” Minseok asked.

      “Well, you have a pretty constant cycle. Shouldn't you be on your period or just about to have it? What if you're feeling queasy because of cramps or something?”

      “I haven't been getting cramps, but you're right...It is time for my period.”

      “Maybe you're having a late period, so your body is reacting badly to it,” Kyungsoo wondered. “I would still go see a doctor soon if this doesn't go away though.”

 

      Minseok hummed and stared down at his drink. He'd completely forgotten about his period. It was often the case with how hard he worked. He tended to put work before several things in his life, relationships and sometimes personal health included. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon both knew about his condition, so they were usually the two who looked after him since he was so bad at remembering to do it himself. Junmyeon even had Minseok's cycle memorized and always carried around tampons or pads in case Minseok ever needed them.

 

      Minseok had been born a bit differently than Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. A genetic mutation had surfaced in which some male babies were born with functioning ovaries and a womb in addition to their own genitalia. The reverse also happened to some baby girls. It wasn't a dominant trait, but it was becoming increasingly more common from generation to generation, so much so that they were no longer looked upon as a defect. They were simply another sexual classification aside from male and female.

 

      Minseok had been extremely hesitant to tell Junmyeon and Kyungsoo about his condition at first, but after starting his period and bleeding through his pants at work, there really wasn't a way for him to hide it anymore. They'd both been extremely open-minded about the subject, to Minseok's relief. Junmyeon had even mentioned that he was jealous of Minseok, which the latter couldn't even begin to understand. Junmyeon, on top of being a hopeless romantic, desperately wanted to have his own family. He was open to adoption, and given he was gay, was fully prepared for that to be the only means in which he built a family. Minseok supposed he could understand Junmyeon's wish for being able to do it himself though. Minseok wasn't opposed to having a family, but he wasn't as eager to give birth to children himself. He almost wished he could give all the period and hormonal hell to Junmyeon instead.

 

      Minseok's period was late this time around, and that was concerning. Junmyeon was right that his period was fairly consistent. It was almost never late, and when it was, it was usually because he was under a lot of stress. It's true he'd been a bit more frazzled lately, with the whole situation with Baekhyun, but he hadn't thought that was enough to make his body act differently. He hoped his period would come within the next week. He just wanted to be done with feeling like this.

 

      Another week went by and still Minseok's period didn't come. He was beginning to panic. The queasiness and exhaustion just seemed to get worse as time went on. Another scary thought had started planting itself in his mind as well. What if his period wasn't coming? That could have meant a couple of things. His body might not be functioning properly, which could be severe. He'd read stories about people's bodies rejecting their extra reproductive organs and having to go through serious surgery to fix it. Minseok didn't want that to be happening to him, no matter how much he hated dealing with the periods, hormonal swings, and body aches.

 

      The other potential outcome could be that he was pregnant. That actually felt more terrifying than his body basically rejecting itself. If he was pregnant, that meant so many bad things. That meant he was going to have to deal with the pregnancy while trying to work and support himself, then give birth to and raise a child. It meant that he was going to have to re-prioritize his life, putting the child first. He made enough money to live comfortably on his own, but supporting a kid would make things harder as well, especially once it was time to put them through school. He was going to have to figure out some kind of care for the child while he worked during the night as well. There were so many needs coming to Minseok's mind that he was starting to panic. If he was pregnant, it meant his whole life would have to change.

 

      Worst of all, it meant that Baekhyun was the father. Baekhyun was the last person he'd slept with and the only one that the timing was right. It meant Baekhyun had gotten him pregnant, and he would be much more tangled up with the boy than he ever would have liked to be. He prayed that it was anything but pregnancy.

 

      The next morning, Minseok woke up early, despite a late night at the bar. He wasn't able to sleep, worrying about what might be going wrong. He was planning to call the doctor that day and set up an appointment, but there was something he wanted to try himself first. He headed to the convenience store, picking up a few things he was running low on, as well as a pregnancy test. He stared at the package for several minutes, sighing to himself. He was really getting ready to test if he was pregnant. He was always so careful when he slept with other people. How did it come to this?

 

      Minseok took his items to the cashier. He smiled tersely at the cashier as she rang the pregnancy test up. As soon as he'd paid, he rushed out of the store and back home. He didn't even bother putting his groceries away. He needed to either prove or disprove his worries before he could continue on with life. If he did turn out pregnant though, that would mean a whole new load of problems would be on his plate. He would have to go to a doctor, then deal with the pregnancy itself, tell Junmyeon and Kyungsoo about this, and worst of all, break the news to Baekhyun. Minseok didn't want to, but he knew it was wrong to keep Baekhyun's own child from him. Sadly, he was probably going to need Baekhyun's help while raising the child, if he was even willing to give it.

 

      Minseok drank a glass of water and waited anxiously for the urge to relieve himself to come. Finally, he was able to head to the bathroom and take the test. He sat on the toilet, nervously staring at the stick. Finally, two red pluses showed up, and Minseok lowered his head into his free hand. There was still a small chance that the pregnancy stick was false, but Minseok wasn't going to bet on that. Baekhyun had gotten him pregnant. Minseok was going to have a baby. _Baekhyun's_ baby.

 

      It all just seemed to swirl endlessly in his mind. Baekhyun was hardly old enough to be a parent. He wasn't even in college yet and didn't have a good enough job. Of all the people that could have gotten Minseok pregnant, it had to be one that he had the least amount of faith in. He had to tell Baekhyun about this, but what was that going to mean for their future? He would accept whatever decision Baekhyun made, whether he wanted to be in the baby's life or not, but he would not be in a relationship with him. That much he knew for sure. No amount of Baekhyun's persistence and sweet talk would convince him otherwise.

 

      Worst case scenario, they raised the child separately and came to some compromise about the custody. Minseok would have to figure out how to manage his work on top of the pregnancy, but Baekhyun could maybe solve the problem with needing a caretaker. Minseok was afraid to rely on Baekhyun though. He would need to figure out how to do this alone, especially if Baekhyun ended up not wanting any part in the child's life. The more Minseok thought about the reality of the situation, the more grim it seemed. Why did it have to be Baekhyun's baby?

 

~*~

      Minseok went to the doctor the following day. He'd never dreaded going to see one as much as he did now. His morning sickness was really bad that day, and he was still really stressed trying to figure out what he was going to do to balance everything. He would have to talk to Junmyeon and Kyungsoo about working. There was no way he was going to be able to keep up his current pace with how ill he was getting. As he got heavier, he'd probably struggle to stand for long periods of time as well. Backing away while they were going so strong was upsetting to Minseok though. He didn't know how accepting Junmyeon and Kyungsoo were going to be of his need to back off either. They ran a pretty tight business and all of them worked daily to make sure the business kept running smoothly. This was going to burden them as well.

 

      To Minseok's dismay, after doing a blood test and checkup, the doctor confirmed that he was 6 weeks pregnant. Minseok listened in a daze as his doctor gave him tips about how to deal with the morning sickness, and he answered the medical questions to the best of his ability. His doctor warned him to be careful and not overwork himself, especially in the first trimester. Minseok left the doctor's office feeling more scared and confused than when he'd taken the pregnancy test. Now he was completely sure he was pregnant. He rubbed his stomach and sighed, staring down at it. He would need to talk about this with Junmyeon and Kyungsoo after work. He also needed to contact Baekhyun. He needed to know about this too.

 

      Minseok sighed and headed to his car, then pulled his phone out and called Junmyeon. He was hoping Junmyeon had actually kept the note with Baekhyun's and Sehun's phone numbers on it. Never would he have imagined he would actually be going out of his way to contact Baekhyun again. Junmyeon answered after a few rings.

      “Hey Minseok, what's up?”

      “Not much,” Minseok lied, trying to act casual. “How are things?”

      “Things are going ok, I guess...How are you? Did you need something? You feeling under the weather still?”

      “I'm a little queasy, but I'll live,” Minseok mumbled. He couldn't lie about this since Junmyeon would call him on it as soon as he stepped through the door at the bar.

      “You can take a day off, Minseok, it's really ok. You've been busting your ass for years now. Plus, if you're sick, I don't think you should be making drinks for other people...”

      “I'm fine...I really need to talk to you and Kyungsoo tonight, so I don't want to take a day off.”

      “Are you really ok?”

      “I'm fine, seriously!” Minseok insisted. “But I needed to ask you something...”

      “What's up?”

      “Do you still have Baekhyun's number?”

      “Er, yeah. I kept Sehun's, so I still have the note...Minseok, are you really ok? Did something happen with Baekhyun?”

      “I'll tell you today after work, ok? I just need to get in contact with Baekhyun for something.”

      “Alright...I'll get his number for you.”

 

      Minseok pulled out a piece of paper and jotted down the number that Junmyeon gave him. After that, he hung up, promising to explain everything later. He punched Baekhyun's number into his phone, saving it begrudgingly in case he needed to contact Baekhyun again in the future. He took a deep breath, then finally pushed the call button. He was worried he would go straight to Baekhyun's voicemail, but finally, Baekhyun picked up.

      “Hello? This is Byun Baekhyun.”

 

      Minseok couldn't help but smile. Baekhyun didn't know his number, so he had no clue who was calling him. He was still acting formal.

      “It's Kim Minseok from Cloud Nine, the bar you've been frequenting.”

      “Minseok? Are you seriously calling me!?” Baekhyun gasped.

      “Don't get excited,” Minseok sighed. “I'm not here to ask you on a date. There's something I need to talk to you about in person, and unfortunately it can't be done at the bar. Can you meet me at that coffee shop near our bar sometime this afternoon?”

      “Uh, yeah, I guess...Isn't this basically asking me on a date though?”

      “It's not going to be a romantic talk, nor is it going to be something you're going to enjoy, so don't get ideas in your head. What time is good for you? I have to go into work no later than 4:30.”

      “I can meet you at 4. I have to go to cram school at 5 so I'll just get there early.”

      “Alright. See you then.”

 

      Minseok ended the call, feeling a little bad for being so rough around the edges with Baekhyun, but he was honestly really irritated with him. This was the _last_ time he ever slept around with someone. He was about to have a baby, so the idea of casual sex was also probably going to go out the window. He wouldn't have the time for it anymore.

 

      Minseok glanced at his clock and decided to just head to the coffee shop early. He was too nauseous to really buy anything to enjoy, but he needed to try and eat something. They had sandwiches that he could buy and hope they didn't fight back too much. He turned his car on and drove from the hospital to the coffee shop.

 

      Baekhyun showed up right on time. At least Minseok could say he was punctual. Baekhyun looked really anxious and somewhat excited as well. Minseok really did pity him. He was about to possibly turn Baekhyun's life completely on its head as well. At least Minseok had managed to eat his sandwich before Baekhyun had arrived. He could pay for it and leave any time he needed to, in case things went terribly with Baekhyun.

      “Hi,” Baekhyun greeted nervously, sitting down across from Minseok. “You said you had something to say, right?”

      “Yeah,” Minseok answered, not wanting to have this conversation. He sat up slightly in his chair. “I went to the doctor today...I'm pregnant.”

      “What?” Baekhyun practically squeaked.

      “I'm pregnant. You know men are perfectly capable of that.”

      “I-I know, but...you're telling me this because it's mine, right?”

      “Yes. You're the only person I've slept with in the past few months.”

      “Oh God...” Baekhyun muttered, staring down at the table blankly. After a few minutes he glanced up at Minseok, looking really guilty. “I'm so sorry. Are you ok? How do you feel?”

      “I feel like shit. But that's to be expected given the situation, right? Did you even use protection that night?”

      “Of course I did! I'm not an asshole. I told you I didn't have any condoms and we stopped by a convenience store. You made me go in alone because you didn't want to be seen buying them with me...”

 

      Minseok flushed lightly. That definitely sounded like something he'd do, even when drunk. He was pretty stubborn about certain things, and protection was something he didn't budge on. Sadly it still hadn't helped this time around since the condom had seemingly ripped. At least Baekhyun hadn't done anything shady or taken advantage of him while he was drunk. That was actually already soothing a lot of the anxiety Minseok was feeling for some reason.

      “Are you...planning to keep the baby?” Baekhyun asked nervously.

      “Yes,” Minseok sighed. “I was irresponsible and this was the consequence. Now that I have the baby, I'm going to keep it. Do you want to have a part in the baby's upbringing?”

      “Of course I do! I'll take responsibility as well. Whatever you need, I'll do my best to help you. I want to raise the baby with you.”

      “That much isn't necessary,” Minseok quickly stated. “I just wanted to know if you wanted to be in the child's life. I don't need you to support me or raise the child with me. I don't think you even could.”

      “Why do you say that?” Baekhyun asked, looking offended. “I'm not some bum! I want to do this, Minseok.”

      “You're working at a grocery store,” Minseok retorted. “You're not even in college yet and you're only 20. You've got other things you need to deal with before you're able to focus on a kid.”

      “I could still try. I could put college off a bit longer and help you with expenses.”

      “I don't want you to waste your own future away. And I don't want uncertainty in my future. When your life is a bit more stable, I'll consider depending on you for help financially, but until then, let's just handle this separately. We can set up meetings during the pregnancy and you can help me when you feel you're able to pitch in. I'd appreciate that, but I know you're also saving for college, so I'm not going to demand it. Once the kid is born, we'll figure out a schedule of who gets them when, but until you finish college and find a better job that can support both you and a kid, I'm not comfortable with relying on you to raise them.”

      “Don't you think you're looking down on me? I'm young, but I'm not an idiot.”

      “I hardly know you. I'm not going to put my faith in someone I hardly know.”

      “So let's get to know each other!” Baekhyun insisted. “Why don't we try having a relationship? Wouldn't it be better for the baby to grow up with both parents there?”

      “I don't want a relationship with you,” Minseok said flatly. “I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you. And I'm not going to settle down and have a family with you just because this happened. That's a life commitment I'm not going to make carelessly. We'll both still be in the baby's life. I'm not going to keep them from you, but I don't want to do this 'together.'”

      “It's hard to be a single parent, Minseok. Even if the both of us are being single parents for the same child. Can't we at least try?”

      “I'm already going to have to rearrange my life completely to accommodate the baby. I'm not going to do it for you too. We were drunk that night, Baekhyun. That's all it was. There's no need to force chemistry when there is none.”

      “Maybe that's how it was for you,” Baekhyun mumbled sadly.

 

      Baekhyun looked down at the table again and Minseok sighed. He glanced at his watch and was thankful it was about time for him to head to the bar to start preparing for work. He didn't want to argue with Baekhyun any longer. Minseok got up from his seat, a wave of nausea hitting him and causing him to groan quietly.

      “Are you ok? Are you already leaving?” Baekhyun asked worriedly.

      “I have to go to work,” Minseok sighed. “I've gotta work hard while I still can.”

      “You shouldn't push yourself...Shouldn't we talk about this more anyway?”

      “What more is there to say?” Minseok grumbled. “We're going in circles. I don't want to be in a relationship with you. We'll raise the baby, but we won't be able to make more concrete plans until more time goes by. I'll call you with more details about my doctor's appointments as they come along.”

      “That's all what you decided, but you haven't actually bothered to consider how I feel!” Baekhyun snapped.

      “We both want completely different things, Baekhyun. You want a relationship, but I don't. I won't budge on that, but I'm more than happy to work with you to raise the child. We're going to need to compromise. I need to go to work, and you have to go to cram school. We'll talk more later, ok?”

 

      Minseok walked away, paying for his food before leaving. He didn't spare Baekhyun another glance, missing the lost, pained expression on his face. Minseok breathed a sigh of relief when he got back in his car. That was one hard conversation somewhat over with. He knew he would have to talk to Baekhyun more in the future, but he needed to start small first. The next big hurdle would be telling Kyungsoo and Junmyeon.

 

      Minseok was really anxious about what would happen with work. His job involved being on his feet for long hours, and he knew he wouldn't be able to keep up as time went on. All three of them had been putting the same amount of time and energy into the bar to expand it and keep business going strong. If he had to back off, what would Junmyeon and Kyungsoo do? Minseok knew this was just him thinking of the worst possible scenario, but he was scared they would slowly back him out of the business. After all, having a kid, he wasn't going to be able to devote nearly the same amount of time and effort into the bar as he had before. He could probably work his way back up to full time eventually, but he would constantly have to think about the child. Working a night job was especially hard because he'd have to find a caretaker that was willing to work late into the night. There were so many logistics to work out, it was starting to give him a headache. For now, he needed to just settle on telling Junmyeon and Kyungsoo he was pregnant and seeing how they reacted.

 

      Minseok arrived at the bar a few minutes early, so he decided to sit in his car and listen to music. His stomach was already acting up and he regretted eating earlier. He knew he needed to eat and his appetite had increased, but everything made him so sick. He couldn't even stomach his coffee that morning. Finally, Minseok saw Kyungsoo head inside, so he decided to follow. Kyungsoo greeted him and held the door open for him, then instantly asked if he was feeling alright. Minseok must have been really pale. He waved off Kyungsoo's concerns and started working on preparing the bar for business. Junmyeon came in a few minutes later, and he instantly headed to Minseok.

      “Are you ok? What was going on earlier? Why did you need to contact Baekhyun? I thought you wanted nothing to do with him.”

      “You contacted Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo asked, popping his head out from the kitchen. “Did he do something to you? Do we need to ban him from the bar?”

      “It's complicated,” Minseok sighed. “Look, I'll tell you both after work, I promise. I just needed to talk to him about something first.”

      “Just tell us this much. Are you in trouble?” Junmyeon asked seriously.

      “I'm fine. I promise.”

      “Alright,” Junmyeon conceded.

 

      He left Minseok's side and started replacing some of the napkins in the dispensers and straightening out the liquors on display, checking which ones were low so he could pull new ones out from the back and get them chilled for the evening. Kyungsoo walked out from the kitchen and walked over to Minseok, rubbing his back.

“You really look pale, Minseok. Are you sure you're feeling alright? You really can take a day off work and it won't kill you.”

      “I really need to talk to you guys about something. I'm fine, just a little queasy.”

      “Alright,” Kyungsoo answered, frowning at Minseok's stubbornness. “Sit down if you need to rest and let us know if you feel too bad to keep working. I'm serious, Minseok. Your health is important too. Plus I don't think we should let a sick person serve other people.”

      “I'm not sick, that much I can reassure you,” Minseok grumbled. “But thank you.”

 

      Kyungsoo exchanged worried looks with Junmyeon, but he didn't press the subject any further. They opened the bar not long after, and Minseok did his best to seem like his usual peppy self. He knew he wasn't doing a convincing job, but he just felt too bad to give any more of his energy. Why did his morning sickness have to be so bad on the day where he needed to be at his best?

 

      As the evening wore on, Minseok found himself feeling hungry about halfway through his shift. He could normally make it through his shift and eat a quick snack when he got home, but today, despite being so queasy, his appetite seemed to know no bounds. When it finally got unbearable, he tucked into the kitchen.

      “What's up?” Kyungsoo asked. “Someone unhappy with their order?”

      “No, it's not that...Do you have any extra ingredients I could eat? I'm really hungry. You can take it from my pay.”

      “No, it's fine,” Kyungsoo said, looking worried. “How about I cook you something. That will tide you over longer.”

      “You don't have to if it's too much work.”

      “It's fine, Minseok. I'm more worried about getting some food into you before you pass out.”

      “I'm sorry...I'm usually fine, but...” Things are changing, he couldn't bring himself to say.

      “It's fine, Minseok. I have a seat over there. Why don't you sit on it and rest for a bit. Junmyeon will understand if you don't go back out right away. He'll handle the bar for a bit.”

      “Thanks, Kyungsoo.”

 

      Minseok sat in the kitchen, closing his eyes and trying to will away the exhaustion and nausea. Kyungsoo steamed some vegetables and made a very lightweight dish for Minseok, not wanting to feed him any oil or greasy food. That definitely wouldn't help whatever it was he was going through. Minseok ate and made small talk with Kyungsoo. The latter spent most of the time catching Minseok up on his boyfriend's production job. Kyungsoo was dating a music producer by the name of Park Chanyeol, and he was a talented guy, on top of being a sweetheart and a bit of a dork. They seemed like an unlikely duo sometimes, but they were both head over heels for each other, even if Kyungsoo didn't admit it out loud to Minseok or Junmyeon.

 

      When Minseok finished his food, he headed back to the bar to finish the last few hours with Junmyeon. The latter glanced at him worriedly, and Minseok assumed it was because he'd gone to the kitchen for so long, but then Minseok noticed Baekhyun standing nervously just inside the door to the bar. Minseok sighed and Junmyeon leaned closer.

      “He hasn't come over to order a drink or anything. I think he's here to see you. Should I send him away?”

      “No, I'll talk to him. Sorry for causing you trouble...”

      “It's no trouble at all. I can handle the bar. I just want you to be alright.”

      “I'll be fine. Baekhyun's not here to hurt me.”

 

      Minseok walked out from behind the bar and quickly headed to Baekhyun. He grabbed the boy by the wrist and immediately went out the door of the bar. He didn't want to talk to him about the pregnancy in a public space, especially when he hasn't even told Junmyeon and Kyungsoo about it yet. Baekhyun let himself be dragged along. Once they were outside, Minseok sighed and crossed his arms.

      “Why did you come here?” He asked irritably.

      “Because I was worried about you and I wanted to talk more about everything.”

      “Baekhyun, I'm _working_ right now.”

      “I'll wait until you're done then.”

      “What is there to talk about? I'm only 6 weeks pregnant, Baekhyun. I told you I'd tell you about my next appointment, but there's no reason to argue about raising the kid yet. They aren't coming any time soon.”

      “What can I do to prove myself to you? I know you don't want a relationship, but I want us to try for _something_. We need to if we're going to raise this kid well. They pick up on conflict between their parents. I don't want to put our baby through that. And I'm serious when I say I want to help you with the money. I don't care if I have a shit job in your eyes. I'm still an adult and I still make money, so I can pitch in. This is my baby too, Minseok. You asked me if I wanted to be in their life, and I do, so _let_ me!”

      “We'll work that out,” Minseok sighed. “You want to prove yourself to me? Try learning when to back off and how to be mature.”

      “I know when to back off,” Baekhyun huffed. “But you didn't even let me say anything that I felt earlier, and that's not fair! I know you think I'm just some kid, but I'm an adult, paying my own bills. I'm grateful you're thinking of my future, but this baby is going to be part of my future as well, so I want to start incorporating it now. I'll prove myself to you somehow, whether it's getting you to accept me as the baby's father and caretaker or as someone in your life that you can trust and depend on.”

      “Whatever you want to do, Baekhyun. I'm tired of going back and forth with you. I need to get back to work now.”

      “I'm going to leave, don't worry.” Baekhyun reached for Minseok's wrist and held it gently, looking up at him nervously. Minseok was not amused at all by the gesture. “Take it easy tonight, ok? You really look pale. I know you don't want to see me more than you have to, but I want to check in on you from time to time. Is that ok?”

      “That's fine,” Minseok finally conceded. He was tired of trying to push Baekhyun away when he obviously wasn't going to budge either.

      “Have a good rest of the night, ok? I know this isn't really what you want to hear...but I care about you. Goodnight.”

      “Goodnight Baekhyun,” Minseok mumbled, pulling his wrist away.

 

      Baekhyun took a few steps backwards and waved awkwardly at Minseok. When Minseok didn't wave back, Baekhyun finally gave up, his shoulders slumping as soon as he turned around. Minseok hated himself for feeling bad for being so harsh on Baekhyun. He couldn't make himself feel things he didn't feel though, and he didn't feel much more for Baekhyun other than basic physical attraction. He'd never been one to rely on others for help either. Even when conducting business at the bar, they each had tasks they agreed to do and Minseok tried his best to work them out on his own, only asking for help when he really needed it. He trusted Kyungsoo and Junmyeon far more than Baekhyun though. He knew they had his back. Baekhyun just seemed like a puppy trying to be a guard dog.

 

      Minseok returned to the bar and forced a smile when he got back to Junmyeon's side. He knew Junmyeon and Kyungsoo had a lot of questions for him, but they were both holding off until the work night was over. Minseok was thankful they weren't pushy. He'd had enough of pushy personalities for the evening.

 

      The rest of the evening at the bar was peaceful, and Minseok was glad. He'd been pretty stressed out, and he was sure that wasn't helping his morning sickness at all. They closed the bar in complete silence. When they were mostly done, Minseok sat on the customer side of the bar with a tired sigh. To his surprise, Kyungsoo brought him a glass of water then sat beside him silently. Shortly after, Junmyeon sat on Minseok's other side, rubbing his back soothingly.

      “You survived,” Kyungsoo said gently. “You feeling ok?”

      “No,” Minseok admitted, taking a sip of water.

      “Do you want to tell us what's going on now?” Junmyeon asked. “We're all ears and no judgment, I promise.” Minseok managed a small smile at that.

      “It's kind of hard and scary to admit to you two...It's going to change a lot of things.”

      “That's alright. We'll work it out,” Kyungsoo comforted. “You have nothing to be afraid of.” Minseok took another sip of water, then took a deep breath.

      “I'm pregnant. I'm having morning sickness and today's been especially bad.”

 

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo were silent for a moment, glancing at each other while trying to register the news. Finally, they looked back to Minseok, who wouldn't meet either of their eyes. Kyungsoo leaned closer, wrapping his arm around Minseok's shoulder and Junmyeon started rubbing his back again. Finally, Junmyeon was the one that broke the silence.

“The reason you called me and asked for Baekhyun's phone number today...”

      “He's the father,” Minseok sighed. “I really fucked up, didn't I? I should have taken the morning after pill just to be safe...”

      “There's no point in beating yourself up over this. Did you talk to Baekhyun about all this?” Kyungsoo asked.

      “Yeah. He wants to be part of the baby's life, but he's hardly in a position to support more than himself. I don't want to rely on him.”

      “Why did he come to the bar? Did you two fight?” Junmyeon asked next.

      “No. He just wanted to talk more about being in a relationship and trying to make things work.”

      “Is that bad?” Junmyeon asked.

      “I hardly know him. We'll get to know each other as time goes on, I'm sure, but I have some problems with just accepting him as my new permanent life partner. He's still trying to get his life together as well. I don't want to become a convenient person for him to mooch off of. I know he'll help with the baby, but I don't want to suddenly become the bread winner for 3 mouths. I don't trust him, and I can't have a relationship with someone I don't trust.”

      “I get that,” Junmyeon said. “But at least he's willing to help with the baby. I know you don't like accepting help from other people, but seriously, don't push that away. You're going to need help.”

      “And on that note,” Kyungsoo started. “Don't push us away either. We're here for you. We'll help you in any way we can. If you need food at work, let me know. If you need to rest, just sit down for a while.”

      “If you need to shorten your hours, that's fine too. We'll work out a schedule and make sure you still work enough to support yourself, ok?”

 

      Minseok gripped at his cup, biting his lip. Already Kyungsoo and Junmyeon were settling worries he hadn't even expressed to them yet. They really were his best friends. He let out a shaky sigh.

      “Thank you...It doesn't bother you guys that this happened? I mean, opinions of me aside, I'm not going to be able to commit to the job as much as I was in the past.”

      “That's fine. We're doing alright, Minseok,” Junmyeon soothed. “It's about time we expand and hire some new people as well. But we're not going to replace you so don't panic. This could be an opportunity for all of us to grow in some way.”

      “I just want to make sure this is all what you really want,” Kyungsoo stated. “I know you have the baby now, but is this what you want?”

      “Yeah, I think it is,” Minseok mumbled in thought. “I know they weren't planned, but I'm not against the idea. And besides, Junmyeon can be an uncle now.”

      “Shut up!” Junmyeon whined.

 

      Minseok and Kyungsoo laughed, and it felt like a weight was lifted off of Minseok's shoulders. He really did worry too much sometimes. Kyungsoo patted Minseok's back then said that he needed to finish cleaning the kitchen. When it was just Junmyeon and Minseok, Junmyeon nudged his shoulder gently.

      “So you're really adamant about not giving Baekhyun a chance?”

      “Why are you bringing him up again?” Minseok groaned.

      “I'm just curious. He really doesn't seem like that bad of a guy. I enjoyed talking to him and Sehun, and I think Baekhyun is actually pretty down to earth and responsible. I guess I just don't get why you're so hung up on not being with him, especially when you've got his baby inside you. I mean, I know forcing a relationship isn't good, but even you have tried dating some of your one-night stands afterwards. Why not him? You seemed to like him a lot more than some of the others.”

      “He's so young, Junmyeon. Could you imagine becoming a father when you were 20? I know I would have been completely unprepared for it. And his mind is still shaping. He's going to meet so many people in this world. I don't want to trap him in a relationship with me. I know the baby ties us together to some capacity, but I don't want either of us to settle. And I don't think he's as ready to take care of a baby and a family as he thinks he is. I'm not even ready for it.”

      “I see where you're coming from, but you're also never going to know if you two will work out unless you try. He might be young, but he was still old enough to get you pregnant, right? It's your choice how you handle him, and I agree you need to proceed with caution and see how Baekhyun acts through all of this, but don't completely cut him off either. He's trying to be responsible, which is a lot more than you get out of most one-night stands in this situation. You never know, Minseok. He could become a form of relief and happiness to you too. He could end up being someone that both you and the baby rely on heavily. Like you said, you hardly know each other, right? You might not think he's ready now, but people grow.”

      “We'll see...”

 

      Junmyeon smiled, but he didn't push the subject further. Minseok couldn't deny that Junmyeon had made some good points, but the thought of relying on Baekhyun of all people still seemed too wild to Minseok. Thinking about a future with Baekhyun, both with and without a relationship, gave him anxiety. He didn't need to make all these important decisions about their relationship tonight, and he really didn't want to think about it anymore, so he would let it go. He was going to have the next 8 months to worry about handling things with Baekhyun before the baby arrived.

 

      They finished closing and left the bar together. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo double checked Minseok's health one last time before letting him get in his car to go home. It had been a surprisingly emotional and exhausting day, and Minseok passed out as soon as his body hit his bed. At least he'd managed to get rid of some of his work anxieties. Now he just needed to figure out what to do with Baekhyun.


	2. Chapter 2

      Baekhyun dropped by the bar a few nights later with Sehun. He looked fairly tired, and Minseok vaguely heard him talking to Sehun about test scores. He must have come after taking a rather hefty test. It only reminded Minseok even more that Baekhyun's priorities were spread all over the place. It wasn't good for him to spend time in a bar when he needed to be sleeping and studying.

 

      Baekhyun sat at the bar as usual, staring at Minseok nervously, like he wanted to talk. Minseok sighed and quietly asked Junmyeon if he could deal with Baekhyun for the night. He was struggling with morning sickness again and he already had a headache. He wasn't feeling up to trying to be civil with Baekhyun. Junmyeon patted his back gently and went over to help Sehun and Baekhyun, earning a radiant smile from one and a forced grin from the other.

 

      Minseok glanced at Baekhyun every now and then, feeling a little guilty for brushing him off. He knew he would need to be more accepting of Baekhyun as they started talking about the pregnancy and going to appointments. Junmyeon's words also kept repeating in his mind. He was going to need Baekhyun's support and needed to be on good terms with him. He just couldn't seem to bring himself to accept that fact. He would blame his hesitance on his exhaustion and morning sickness for now.

 

      Baekhyun sighed, staring longingly at Minseok while Junmyeon and Sehun chatted with each other. Sehun had taken quite a liking to Junmyeon and kept asking Baekhyun if he could tag along every time he went to the bar. It gave Baekhyun an excuse not to come alone and bear being ignored by Minseok with company, but seeing Junmyeon get along so well with Sehun made him jealous. He didn't even know where to begin breaking down the wall Minseok had put up between them or how to prove that Minseok's opinions of him were completely wrong. He didn't want to push Minseok, but how could he interact with him without appearing before him?

      “You ok?” Junmyeon asked. Baekhyun jumped, shifting his gaze quickly to Junmyeon.

      “Yeah, I'm fine...”

      “No he's not,” Sehun mumbled under his breath. Baekhyun smacked his shoulder, mentally shouting at him to shut up.

      “You can talk to me, you know,” Junmyeon stated. “Minseok told me what's going on and Kyungsoo and I are both helping him out. This whole situation concerns both of us as well.”

      “I'm sorry,” Baekhyun mumbled, looking down at the bar and feeling tears gather in his eyes. “I'm causing you trouble as well.”

      “That's not what I meant!” Junmyeon gasped. “I'm not trying to accuse you of anything. I'm just saying that we all want to look out for Minseok, so if you need to say something or need advice, you can come to me.”

      “Thanks...”

      “You keep staring at Minseok. You could always try talking to him,” Junmyeon offered.

      “That will just make him mad,” Baekhyun sighed. “He obviously doesn't want to talk to me and I'm trying to make him not hate me...so I'll just check on him quickly when I leave.”

      “Minseok's not easy to deal with sometimes,” Junmyeon explained. “He's stubborn and extremely independent. It's going to take him some time to come to terms with everything.”

      “Do you think there's a chance in the world that we can at least get along?” Baekhyun asked. Junmyeon sighed and glanced over at Minseok, who was in the process of serving a few girls their drinks and making small talk.

      “It's going to take some time, and you can't push him too hard to accept you, but I think there's a chance.”

 

      Baekhyun followed Junmyeon's eyes and grimaced as Minseok made one of the girls burst out laughing. He knew it was part of Minseok's job to be flirtatious. That was how they'd both gotten in this situation in the first place. It still hurt to be completely disregarded though. Baekhyun was tired of feeling ignored and unwelcome. If Minseok wasn't going to accept him any time soon, Baekhyun didn't see a point in forcing himself to stay there that night and watch everyone else talk without him. He got up from his seat, causing both Junmyeon's and Sehun's eyes to widen.

      “You're leaving already?” Sehun pouted.

      “Yeah, but you're welcome to stay. I'm tired...Thanks for the advice, Junmyeon.”

      “Of course...I look forward to seeing you again soon.”

      “I haven't even bought anything, just ordered water. Not much of a customer,” Baekhyun shrugged.

      “Sehun bought a drink, so I think it's alright,” Junmyeon comforted. “Take care, alright Baekhyun? I'll see you soon.”

      “Yeah...”

 

      Baekhyun started walking away. Part of him wanted to say goodbye to Minseok, but he needed to take Junmyeon's advice. He needed to back off, even if it meant he only saw Minseok when they agreed to talk about the baby or something similar. Unfortunately, right as he was leaving, the two girls occupying Minseok's attention also left, and Minseok's eyes met Baekhyun's. They stared in silence for a moment before Minseok finally spoke up.

      “You're leaving?”

      “Yeah, I'm tired,” Baekhyun mumbled. “Been a long day...You feeling ok?”

      “As ok as I can feel,” Minseok answered, breaking eye contact and messing with one of the bottles in front of him. “The nausea comes and goes.”

      “I hope you feel a bit better soon,” Baekhyun said softly. “Have a good rest of the evening and don't push yourself too hard. Goodnight.”

 

      Minseok's eyes widened. He was expecting Baekhyun to try and have a conversation with him. He'd never seen Baekhyun just end it simply like that. It actually startled him. He glanced up and Baekhyun was already turning away, not waiting for Minseok to answer him back. Minseok didn't like the weird feeling in his chest. Despite how frustrating Baekhyun was, he felt uncomfortable seeing him this reserved. He then remembered that he had another doctor's appointment coming up. Baekhyun would want to know about that, right?

      “Ah, Baekhyun, wait!” Minseok started, sounding more flustered than he would have liked. Baekhyun turned around, and Minseok couldn't help but notice he really looked tired, especially for perky eyed, always bubbly Baekhyun.

      “What is it?”

      “I, um...I have an appointment in a couple weeks. I wanted to know if you could come.”

      “What day is it?”

      “November 13th...”

 

      Baekhyun pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked his calendar. Minseok shifted his weight nervously. It was strange for him to feel nervous asking something of Baekhyun. He'd been the one demanding things so far, so it was weird for the roles to be somewhat reversed.

      “I'll have time in the afternoon that day. When's your appointment?”

      “It's at 3 in the afternoon.”

      “I can make that,” Baekhyun stated. “I'll meet you at the hospital then.”

      “Alright. I'll see you then...Goodnight.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled briefly then turned around and left the bar. Minseok sighed and got back to work. Junmyeon frowned, watching the whole interaction. Even Minseok seemed to be acting odd based on Baekhyun's sullen mood. He turned to Sehun, who looked rather upset, staring after Baekhyun.

      “Has he talked to you about all of this?” Junmyeon asked quietly. Sehun turned to face him and nodded. “How is he handling it? I mean, he's told Minseok he'd help him out, but I was wondering if you'd heard anything else from him.”

      “He's...pretty upset about it,” Sehun said, trying to choose his words well. “I don't think he's upset about the baby. I actually think he's pretty excited about that, though he wouldn't dare admit that to Minseok. Really, I think Minseok is what's got him down more than anything.”

      “What are his thoughts on Minseok?” Junmyeon asked.

 

      Sehun bit his lip and glanced anxiously at Minseok to make sure he wasn't paying attention. When he was certain Minseok was preoccupied with someone else, he turned back to Junmyeon. He leaned a bit closer so he could keep his voice down.

      “Baekhyun will kill me if he finds out I told you...but he _really_ likes Minseok. He doesn't admit it, but you can tell with the way he acts when Minseok is mentioned. I think Baekhyun would have pursued Minseok, baby or not...So being pushed away constantly isn't exactly making him feel great. Minseok's being pretty harsh to him too. Despite how he looks, Baekhyun is a responsible person.”

      “Minseok is being pretty unforgiving,” Junmyeon sighed. “He's not quick to trust, and he and Baekhyun don't exactly know each other well.”

      “Well, if he would give Baekhyun the time of day, they might get to know each other. They're having a kid. They need to at least not be uncomfortable with each other.”

      “Like I told Baekhyun, that's going to take time. Baekhyun seems serious about him though, so if he can hold out, I have hope for him.”

      “Holding out is the thing that has me worried though,” Sehun grumbled to himself. “But he's very serious about this, so I hope Minseok realizes that sooner rather than later.”

      “I do too,” Junmyeon agreed.

 

      Sehun stayed for a little while longer before leaving. As they were closing the bar, Junmyeon nudged Minseok's shoulder again, smiling at him. It wasn't his place to tell Minseok what Sehun had said, but Minseok had been acting weird as well, and Junmyeon was probably too concerned for his own good.

      “Hey, you ok?”

      “Yeah, a little nauseous, but I'll live. Almost done for the day anyway.”

      “You talked to Baekhyun earlier.”

      “I needed to tell him when my next appointment was. He's going to come.”

      “That's good, right?”

      “I think so,” Minseok muttered, mindlessly cleaning a glass. “He seemed quieter. Did he tell you anything?”

      “Do I sense some concern out of you?” Junmyeon teased.

      “I don't know,” Minseok mumbled. “It just caught me off guard.”

      “They talked about a test they had earlier. I think Baekhyun was tired from that,” Junmyeon explained. Minseok hummed in response.

      “He's working pretty hard, isn't he?”

      “Seems that way. But he still makes time to come here and visit you.”

 

      Minseok sighed and glared at Junmyeon. The latter shrugged and simply continued to clean the kitchen. Minseok placed his hand on his stomach, thinking about his upcoming appointment. He was going to have to start compromising with Baekhyun soon. Maybe he would try to get to know him a bit better after his appointment.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun didn't return to the bar following that night. Minseok was actually getting worried that Baekhyun had decided to back out now that Minseok had asked him to go to a doctor's appointment. Maybe he was right not to trust Baekhyun. Minseok didn't need a flake in his life, especially when it involved his future child. To his surprise, however, Baekhyun texted him the night before the appointment saying he would be there. Minseok would believe it when he actually saw Baekhyun right in front of him.

 

      Minseok arrived at the doctor's office about a half an hour before his appointment. He always was a punctual person. He glanced at his phone and frowned. He would have hoped Baekhyun would arrive around the same time, but he still had a half an hour before he was officially late, so Minseok would give him the benefit of the doubt.

 

      20 minutes passed and Minseok was starting to think that Baekhyun really wasn't coming. Finally, someone sat down beside him, breathing heavily. Minseok glanced over, his eyes widening as they focused on a winded Baekhyun. He managed a shy smile and waved.

      “Sorry I'm late,” he said in between breaths. “I got off work about a half an hour ago and I caught a taxi and then I ran through the hospital to get here on time.”

      “You could have told me about your work...I would have tried to push the appointment out a bit so you weren't stressing to get here.”

      “It's fine, really! I had plenty of time to make it here. I'm not even late, right?” Baekhyun happily replied. Minseok frowned slightly but nodded.

      “You said you took a taxi...isn't that expensive for you?”

      “Yeah, but public transportation wouldn't get me here on time. It really wasn't a problem. Don't worry!”

      “You don't have a car?” Minseok asked next.

      “No,” Baekhyun answered less confidently. “I have a license but I was saving up for a car here and there between college planning.”

      “I see,” Minseok stated, nodding mindlessly.

 

      At least Baekhyun had made his best effort to get there on time and succeeded. Minseok had to give him credit for that. Junmyeon's constant reminders that Minseok needed to at least get along with Baekhyun were ringing through his head again. Baekhyun had done well so far, and he'd even backed away and given Minseok some space. Maybe Minseok would cut him a little slack in return.

 

      A nurse called them back a little while later. Baekhyun anxiously followed Minseok, having never been to a pregnancy checkup before. The nurse asked questions, took Minseok's weight, and a few other things, then left them for the doctor to join later. Minseok and Baekhyun were silent in the room. Minseok couldn't help but wonder if Baekhyun was forcing himself back again. He glanced over at Baekhyun and found him nervously wringing his fingers. Was he scared to be in this room? He wasn't even the one being looked after.

 

      The doctor came in later and the rest of the checkup proceeded the same way the last one had. Minseok had gotten pregnant in mid-September, so he was just about 2 months along now. Time seemed to be flying by faster than he would have liked. The baby was due in June, which still seemed far away, but it would sneak up faster than either of them would be ready for. At least Minseok was healthy and progressing well.

 

      They left the appointment in silence. Baekhyun had briefly introduced himself to Minseok's doctor, but for most of the appointment, he was silently paying close attention to everything that was said. If Minseok weren't so stubborn, he would have admitted that it was really cute. As Minseok was paying for the appointment, Baekhyun suddenly pulled his own credit card out and handed it to the receptionist.  
“Can you split it between both cards, please?” He asked.

 

      Minseok looked at Baekhyun with a raised eyebrow, but Baekhyun simply smiled at him. As soon as they were done paying, they walked out of the hospital together. Baekhyun stopped at the edge of the sidewalk and started looking up different bus routes nearby. Minseok shifted on his feet, then finally decided it was time to say something.

      “Thank you...for paying for some of it.,” he said quietly. Baekhyun looked up at him surprised, then smiled again. Minseok hated how much he liked Baekhyun's smile.

      “It's fine! I told you I would help you and I meant it.”

      “I know, but still...I'm grateful.”

 

      Baekhyun's smile widened, then he looked back at his phone with a sigh. Minseok glanced over his shoulder slightly, trying to see where Baekhyun was planning to go. He knew it was nosy, but he was curious about what he would do with the rest of his afternoon.

      “Are you heading home now?” Minseok asked. Baekhyun shook his head.

      “I have cram school later.”

      “Your day is pretty packed, isn't it?” Minseok commented. He was surprised Baekhyun had scheduled so much into his day and still agreed to come to Minseok's appointment.

      “It's usually like this,” Baekhyun sighed. “I need to work a lot to save up for school and I need to study a lot to get into school. That's pretty much all I have time to do in a day.”

      “And you still came to my appointment...”

      “Well yeah,” Baekhyun said, as if it was the most obvious thing to do. “The baby is mine too. I need to look after them and help you out. It's another responsibility that's just as important as school and work, so I'm going to work it into my schedule.”

 

      Minseok hummed and looked at the time on his phone. He pretty much needed to head to the bar now to get there in time. He glanced back at Baekhyun, who was still searching for connecting bus routes.

      “Let me give you a ride,” Minseok offered. Baekhyun looked up at him with wide, borderline terrified eyes.

      “You don't need to, really! It's ok!”

      “Baekhyun, I have to go to work myself. It's inefficient and a waste of money for you to take the buses when I can give you a ride there.”

      “I don't want to bother you...”

      “You're not bothering me,” Minseok sighed. “You took a taxi to get here and helped me pay for the appointment. The least I can do is give you a ride when we're going in the same direction.”

      “If you're really ok with it, then alright...”

 

      Minseok smiled, feeling surprisingly accomplished, and motioned for Baekhyun to follow him to his car. Baekhyun didn't seem to accept help easily either, which surprised Minseok. Then again, it might be the weird dynamic that had suddenly formed between them. Baekhyun still seemed to be holding back compared to his relentless attitude a few weeks ago.

 

      They got in the car and Minseok started driving. Baekhyun was pretty much silent. Minseok glanced over at him and noticed he still seemed really nervous, almost as nervous as he'd been in the appointment. Maybe it wasn't the appointment that had him so worried. This was about as good a time as any for Minseok to break the ice. They did need to get to know each other better if they were going to do this together, and as far as Minseok had seen, Baekhyun was _very_ serious about doing that.

      “You ok?” He asked.

       “Hm?” Baekhyun hummed, glancing over at him from the car window.

      “You're really quiet. You have been all day. It's kind of weird. Usually you're trying to talk to me about something, if not trying to talk about the baby and what we're going to do.”

      “It bothers you when I do that. I'm trying not to make you hate me. I want to take this at your pace. I won't push you anymore, and I won't talk to you more than just regarding the appointments if that's what you want.”

      “You're really ok with that?”

      “Whether I'm ok with it or not, it's the way it has to be. You don't want anything to do with me other than financial responsibility at the moment. I understand that. It's not what I want, but you're serious about what you said, and one of us has to bend and compromise. So I'll back off.”

      “Baekhyun...”

 

      Minseok felt bad, truthfully. He knew he'd been pretty harsh on Baekhyun, especially regarding taking care of their future child. He still didn't want to cave and have a relationship with Baekhyun though. While he thought Baekhyun was cute and charming, and seemingly responsible, Minseok didn't have any deep feelings for him, and he wasn't going to settle for a relationship. Love was one thing that Minseok believed couldn't be settled for. Still, he'd been wrong in pushing Baekhyun away entirely.

      “It's not like I've given up,” Baekhyun continued. “I still feel the way I feel, but I'll do what you want me to do.”

      “Why?” Minseok asked. Baekhyun was being awfully accommodating and he wasn't used to that kind of treatment, especially from someone he slept with drunkenly.

      “I don't know,” Baekhyun mumbled. “I care about you and the baby...And I want this to work out in some way, whatever it is I have to do.”

      “Let's start out with getting to know each other,” Minseok stated. If Baekhyun was going to back off and be mature about this, Minseok would back off his demands just a bit as well.

      “You're ok with that?” Baekhyun asked, and Minseok could hear the hope in his voice.

      “Yeah. We can't do this as enemies or strangers. I don't want a stranger raising my baby and I'm sure you don't want that either, so let's get to know each other. We'll see how things go from there and if I can actually stand you.”

 

      He smirked playfully at Baekhyun, who in turn pouted and crossed his arms with a huff. Minseok couldn't keep his laugh back. Baekhyun really was disgustingly cute.

      “I'll show you,” Baekhyun mumbled. “You're gonna love me by the end of this!”

      “I look forward to seeing how that unfolds,” Minseok replied.

 

      Liking Baekhyun was one thing, but loving Baekhyun was something else entirely. Minseok doubted Baekhyun would be able to make him fall in love, but he'd let Baekhyun humor his own fantasies for now.

 

      They arrived at the bar and Baekhyun got out of the car, bowing and thanking Minseok for the ride. He took two steps back, then paused, looking like he wanted to say something. Minseok raised an eyebrow, his silent way of asking Baekhyun to spill it.

      “Can I come see you at work later?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Yeah, I guess...Aren't you going to be tired after cram school? A bar isn't really the best place to spend what free time you do get.”

      “It is when you work there,” Baekhyun stated. He turned bright red and cleared his throat. “I'll be fine. I just wanted to know if you were ok with it...I'll buy a drink or two if that will make you feel better.”

      “It's fine. You just paid for half my appointment. I don't need to drain you of more money. If you want to come by, you can. I won't be bothered.”

 

      A wide smile broke out on Baekhyun's face and he made small victory fists to himself. He took a few more steps away from Minseok and waved at him.

      “I'll be by later then! Thanks, Minseok!”

 

      Minseok sighed and waved much less excitedly to him as he ran off in the direction of his cram school. At least Baekhyun was easy enough to please. Minseok just had to see how much fortitude he had when dealing with his bright and bubbly personality.

 

      Upon entering the bar, Minseok was immediately accosted by a nosy Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. They pulled him over to one of the seats at the bar and sat beside them. Minseok sighed, knowing they were probably going to ask about his 'date' with Baekhyun, even if it wasn't even remotely like that.

      “So? How did it go? You still feeling ok and everything?” Kyungsoo asked.

      “Yeah. Today the morning sickness isn't so bad, and the doctor said everything looked good.”

      “Did Baekhyun come?” Junmyeon asked nervously.

      “Yeah, he did,” Minseok explained. “He paid half the cost as well. He was really mature about it.”

      “Hmmm~” Junmyeon hummed playfully. “Feeling a little more at ease about him?”

      “For now, yeah. At least at the moment, Baekhyun seems serious, and I appreciate that. He was really understanding about how I felt as well. We're going to try and get to know each other.”

      “Really?” Kyungsoo asked excitedly. “I'm glad it went so well.”

      “If he comes to the bar again, don't brush him off on me anymore,” Junmyeon said. “I'll take Sehun happily, but Baekhyun comes for you, not me.”

      “I know,” Minseok sighed. “I won't do that anymore.”

 

      Junmyeon smiled and shot Kyungsoo a subtle thumbs up. The latter rolled his eyes and got back to the kitchen. They'd both been worried about Minseok's first appointment with Baekhyun. Kyungsoo was a bit more skeptical of Baekhyun, like Minseok. Junmyeon was really the only one that easily came to like people and trust them. He really felt like Baekhyun was a good person though, and he was rarely wrong. It was one of the reasons his words had affected Minseok so much.

 

      The evening went on and around 10 pm, Baekhyun and Sehun entered the bar. Minseok instantly noticed that Baekhyun looked exhausted. As soon as their eyes met though, Baekhyun's face brightened up, and he waved shyly. Minseok sighed and gave him a small smile back. Sehun dragged Baekhyun over to the bar and they sat in front of Junmyeon and Minseok. Sehun was instantly chatting away at Junmyeon, who was happily replying. Minseok was actually starting to think Junmyeon was just as enthralled by Sehun as the latter was with him. It was a little scary how fast Junmyeon was falling, given his rather unsuccessful track record.

 

      Minseok turned his attention to Baekhyun, who'd been staring at him somewhat in a daze. As soon as Baekhyun noticed Minseok was looking at him, his eyes shot down to the bar and he gulped. Minseok smiled softly. Baekhyun really was cute when he was shy. And quiet.

      “How are you?” Baekhyun finally asked.

      “I'm doing alright. How are you holding up? You look tired.”

      “I'm fine. It's the daily grind, you know?” Baekhyun said, laughing slightly. Minseok smiled and poured him a glass of water.

      “You said you probably wouldn't drink, but water's important for anyone to drink.”

      “Thanks,” Baekhyun muttered, timidly taking a sip.

 

      For a while after that, Baekhyun just asked him simple questions, like what he did in his spare time, or how he enjoyed his job. In general, Baekhyun seemed pretty interested in Minseok's work, and the latter wouldn't have expected it. He figured Baekhyun was probably still feeling lost since their previous conversation and he was looking towards someone a little older for advice. That made Minseok really happy for some reason. He liked the idea of being someone to look up to as a mentor of sorts. That person being Baekhyun made him feel a little weird though. He didn't exactly want the father of his kid to be constantly looking up to him as a mentor, but at least Baekhyun wasn't arrogant or a know-it-all. He was very down to earth. Minseok had really lucked out there.

 

      As the night went on, a few more customers sat at the bar and Minseok and Junmyeon began to serve them. Junmyeon would still pop back over to chat with Sehun, but by the time Minseok looked over to Baekhyun, the other was fast asleep, resting his head in his arms on the bar. The sight made Minseok's chest feel tight for some reason. He just looked so young and innocent when he was asleep. It really was hard to believe that he was going to be the father of a child in a little over half a year. Junmyeon noticed Baekhyun sleeping as well, and he leaned over to talk to Sehun in a quieter voice so he wouldn't disturb Baekhyun. He was sleeping in the middle of a fairly busy bar though, so if he could sleep through that noise, Junmyeon probably wouldn't wake him up.

      “Is he ok?” Junmyeon asked Sehun.

      “Yeah, he's just tired. He usually is by the end of the day.”

      “Why? Does he not sleep well?” Junmyeon asked. Minseok was starting to wonder if Junmyeon was more interested in Baekhyun than Minseok was.

      “I think he sleeps alright. I just don't think he sleeps a lot. He works at a grocery store, so he deals with the usual customer service crap that keeps you up at night. I think he works a lot too. Like, he's not quite full-time, but he works more than part-time. Then he goes to cram school at night. He's a busy guy.”

 

      Minseok nodded, listening as Sehun explained Baekhyun's schedule. Baekhyun really did devote himself to things it seemed. Now Minseok and the baby had supposedly been added to that list. Minseok didn't want to depend on Baekhyun because it sounded like he was pretty thinly stretched, and something was bound to snap at some point, but Minseok could respect his efforts. Baekhyun was a hard worker, and that was a quality Minseok really liked in people.

 

      Towards the end of the night, Minseok finally decided it was time to wake Baekhyun up. Sehun had stayed, mostly talking to Junmyeon, so he hadn't bothered to wake Baekhyun from what was probably a much needed nap. Minseok walked around the bar and gently shook Baekhyun's shoulder. The other groaned sleepily, then shot up as soon as he'd come to enough to realize he'd fallen asleep. He sleepily rubbed his eyes, then looked at Minseok.

      “Hey...” Baekhyun mumbled. Minseok noted that he was stupidly cute when he was half asleep as well. “I fell asleep, didn't I?”

      “It's alright. You seemed tired, so I'm glad you rested a bit. We're going to close the bar soon though...”

      “Ah, really?” Baekhyun asked, glancing around and noticing it was much emptier than before. “I should probably go, huh?”

      “Soon, yeah,” Minseok agreed, smiling softly. Baekhyun had this weird effect on Minseok's face, making it smile and betray any sense of cool he had.

      “Are you going home after this?”

      “I've gotta stop by the 24 hour store nearby and grab some groceries. It's easier to shop at 2 am when no one's around.”

      “Can I come with you?” Baekhyun asked. Minseok raised an eyebrow. “My roommate pigged out the other night while watching a depressing drama and I need to replace a couple things.”

      “I mean, I guess I don't have a problem with it, but I have to close the bar first, so it'll take me a while. It's pretty late. Aren't you tired?”

      “I get to sleep in a bit before I head to work tomorrow. Besides, I just got a power nap. I'll wait outside for you, ok?”

      “Yeah...It's cold, so if you start freezing, just go ahead, alright?”

      “Sounds good~”

 

      Baekhyun hopped off the stool and tugged on Sehun's sleeve. Sehun finished the last sip of his drink and said goodbye to Junmyeon, then the two walked out of the bar. Minseok gently shooed the rest of their customers out of the bar, then locked the main entrance. He sighed and made his way back to the bar to clean up and wash some of the dishes. As he was working, Kyungsoo nudged his shoulder this time.

      “Let me do that. You go on ahead.”

      “Kyungsoo, it's fine. I don't feel that bad today.”

      “No, but Baekhyun's waiting for you, isn't he?” Kyungsoo asked. Minseok flushed slightly. “It's November now. Even with a jacket on, it gets cold standing outside at night.”

      “I told him to go on ahead if he got too cold.”

      “And you should know him well enough now to know that he's not going to listen to you. He's a little puppy dog glued to your side.”

      “Stop making me feel stressed about that fact,” Minseok groaned.

      “Just take our kind gesture and leave early,” Junmyeon urged. “You have to shop anyway, so might as well take advantage of this and get home earlier than you would have otherwise. Kyungsoo and I know how to clean up the bar.”

      “Alright, alright,” Minseok grumbled. “You two are dying for me to go back to Baekhyun, aren't you?”

      “No, but it seems like things are going better between you two,” Kyungsoo commented. “We're definitely happy to at least see that.”

      “Alright, I'm going to leave then,” Minseok stated, awkwardly backing away from the sink. “Thanks for letting me go early.”

      “Of course. Even Kyungsoo and I have left early before. It's ok for you to do that sometimes, Minseok,” Junmyeon reminded.

 

      Minseok rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to both of them. He grabbed his coat and put it on, then walked out the back door, making sure it locked behind him. He walked over to the front, and sure enough, Baekhyun was there, leaning on a nearby railing. His nose was already pink from the cold. Minseok was starting to think he was too devoted for his own good.

 

      As soon as Baekhyun spotted him, he waved and shyly walked over. He smiled, and Minseok noticed that he was shivering a bit. He sighed and pulled Baekhyun by the arm over to his car. When they were both inside, Minseok started the engine and quickly turned on the heater. After that, they were silent for most of the ride, but it was a comfortable silence, Minseok noticed.

 

      Upon arriving at the store, one of the workers waved at Baekhyun. He waved back enthusiastically, and Minseok looked at him questioningly. Finally, Baekhyun smiled and laughed a bit.

      “This is the store I work at.”

      “Oh really?”

      “Yeah. I usually work during the day, so that's probably why I've never seen you stop by.”

      “Sorry to drag you back here then.”

      “It's fine. Like I said, I needed to get a few things, and I get a store discount. Might as well make use of that, right?”

 

      Minseok nodded. Baekhyun really was a practical guy, even though he didn't look it. They walked through the store, gathering items together. Minseok had gotten a cart since he had quite a bit to get, while Baekhyun was filling a small basket. As they walked along, Baekhyun gradually started telling Minseok about some of the mishaps he'd had at work, as well as a few funny stories from his life. Minseok found himself smiling widely and even laughing sometimes. Baekhyun was hardworking, practical, charming, _and_ funny. No wonder Minseok had fallen for him so easily after a few drinks.

 

      At one point, Minseok needed to get a rather large jug of drinking water. He'd leaned down to grab it, but Baekhyun had been quicker, lifting it with ease and setting it on the bottom shelf of the cart. Minseok frowned, crossing his arms.

      “I'm not 8 months pregnant. I can lift it.”

      “I know, but I want to be sure. A lot can go wrong in the first trimester too. Besides, I do this stuff for work. It's second nature for me now.”

 

      Minseok rolled his eyes and continued shopping. Baekhyun stayed by his side, talking the entire time. It seemed Minseok's invitation for them to get to know each other meant a nonstop influx of conversation. That was another thing he'd learned about Baekhyun. He was a talker. That trait Minseok could leave or take. At least Baekhyun wasn't a boring talker.

 

      They finished gathering items, then went to the self-checkout. Baekhyun waited for Minseok to start, then he scanned his membership card. Minseok stared at him with wide eyes, and Baekhyun smiled.

      “I told you I get a discount, right?”

      “I know, but this is my stuff, not yours...”

      “Yeah, but I still decided to share cuz I'm a nice person.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out and Minseok grimaced.

      “Brat...”

 

      Baekhyun laughed, then went to another machine to check out his items. When they were done, Baekhyun walked with Minseok to his car and helped him load his groceries. Minseok looked at the time on his phone when he was done and sighed. It was really late, and there was no way a bus would be running this late.

      “Let me drive you home,” Minseok stated. Baekhyun again went wide-eyed, like Minseok had just asked him something outrageous.

      “It's fine. I don't live far from here and you've already given me one ride today!”

      “Baekhyun, it's 3 in the morning and it's freezing. I'm not going to just send you walking home. You said you live close to here right? Then let me take you home. It's my way of thanking you for the discount.”

 

      Baekhyun looked hesitant, but as a chill ran through his body, he slowly nodded in agreement. Minseok smiled and motioned for Baekhyun to get in his car. Being with Baekhyun honestly felt like Minseok was spending time with and looking out for a younger brother of sorts. It was endearing, seeing Baekhyun get flustered or shy. He could tell Baekhyun was trying desperately not to lean on him or depend on him for anything. They were a funny pair, thinking about it. Minseok struggled to depend on anyone, at least according to Junmyeon and Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun was desperately trying to prove his independence while also trying to convince Minseok that he could rely on him. They were a disaster waiting to happen. Still, Minseok needed to try. Baekhyun was even giving it his best effort.

 

      When they were both in the car again, Baekhyun gave Minseok directions on how to get to his apartment complex. It really wasn't that far from the grocery store, but it was enough for Minseok to be glad he didn't let Baekhyun walk there. When they got there, Minseok parked in a spot and smiled at Baekhyun.

      “Thanks for everything today,” Baekhyun said gently.

      “I should say the same to you. Thanks for all your help. It's appreciated.”

      “I'll see you again soon, ok? Be safe on your way home.”

      “Yeah. Have a good night.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and waved, then got out of Minseok's car and rushed into the apartment to get out of the cold. Minseok stayed parked there for a moment, sighing to himself. Baekhyun was draining to be around, but at the same time, Minseok felt oddly at ease after having spent time with him. He didn't know how well they would continue to work together in the future, but Minseok was starting to think that the situation wasn't so bad after all. Baekhyun was a pretty alright guy.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun started coming to the bar every couple of nights after that, mostly just to visit with Minseok. They hadn't really gone out together since the appointment and the shopping trip, but Minseok was happy Baekhyun wasn't pushing it. In general, Baekhyun had fallen into a sort of schedule. He would stay for a couple hours and talk with Minseok, always checking on how he was feeling that day. When it got to be late, Baekhyun would leave, needing to get some rest for the following day, and Minseok would have the last few hours of work to himself.

 

      Minseok had never been a very talkative person, so he still found it hard to converse with Baekhyun, but the latter always managed to find a topic for them to comfortably talk about. In general, Minseok was feeling very relaxed around Baekhyun, something he hadn't expected to happen. Baekhyun was a very considerate person as well, so he caught Minseok's subtle hints of discomfort when they appeared. When there was silence between them, Baekhyun would usually start talking about the baby's growth or useful tips he'd read about to get through bad morning sickness. Minseok's was pretty bad, so he really appreciated and secretly took notes on whatever it was Baekhyun mentioned.

 

      Some days, Minseok would feel mostly like himself, but other days, he was keeled over the toilet periodically through the work night. Regardless of the nausea, he had a headache quite often, and he was always fatigued, even if he rested in the kitchen and ate a little food. Minseok really couldn't wait for the first trimester to pass, even if it meant he would start showing. Why did the baby have to make him feel so bad when they were so tiny?

 

      Baekhyun came in one evening when Minseok was feeling a somewhat ill, and happily trotted over to the bar. As soon as his eyes had been on Minseok for just a few seconds, he frowned.

      “Are you feeling ok? You look pale...”

      “Today's not one of the good days,” Minseok sighed. Baekhyun pouted, an expression that Minseok was starting to look upon affectionately.

      “Sit down and rest and make sure you drink water. Don't push yourself, ok?”

      “I know, I will,” Minseok replied softly. He noticed an envelope in Baekhyun's hand and he leaned on the bar, trying to get a closer look. “What do you have there, if you don't mind me asking?”

      “Ah, I was coming to talk to you about these actually!” Baekhyun said happily, his mood instantly brightening up.

 

      It was amazing to Minseok how positive Baekhyun could be sometimes. Amazing and exhausting. Baekhyun pulled two tickets out of the envelope and placed them on the bar so Minseok could get a closer look.

      “There's going to be a concert a week from today. It has a lot of different pianists performing various pieces. I was wondering if you'd like to go.”

      “Is this your way of showing me you have refined taste?” Minseok asked jokingly. Baekhyun frowned and shook his head. “Weren't these tickets expensive?”

      “Not really. I got a discount on them. And I plan to go one way or the other. I just wanted to know if you were interested in coming. If you're not, I'll take Sehun or my roommate with me so I don't waste the other ticket.”

      “I wouldn't mind going, but I work nightly...”

      “You can take the night off,” Junmyeon said from the other end of the bar. “You haven't taken a day off in like a year. Just go.”

      “Well, I guess that's your answer,” Minseok mumbled, flushing and turning back to Baekhyun. “Would you like me to pick you up from your apartment? It would save you some travel time and I don't mind.”

      “I don't know...Only if you want to,” Baekhyun muttered. “I don't mind getting there on my own.”

 

      Minseok had learned that just as he was hesitant to accept help, so was Baekhyun. He didn't want to burden Minseok in any way, even if that meant he was putting himself through a huge list of inconveniences. Minseok appreciated that, but he also felt bad and somewhat responsible for Baekhyun's insistence to not receive any help. He never directly turned down help when Minseok offered it though, which was more than Minseok could say for himself.

      “It's fine, Baekhyun. We're going to the same place and your apartment isn't that out of the way for me. I'd rather make sure you get home ok.”

      “Alright then...Thank you.”

 

      Baekhyun only stayed a little while longer after that since he had to work the following morning. It was strange how quickly Minseok had adjusted to his presence. Suddenly, the nights when Baekhyun didn't stay as long seemed to pass by a little slower. Then again, Minseok was feeling pretty bad. That probably didn't help anything.

 

      Minseok met Baekhyun outside his apartment a week later. Baekhyun talked pretty excitedly about some of the pianists that would be performing, and Minseok was surprised Baekhyun even knew that much detail. He really hadn't taken Baekhyun as someone that enjoyed classical music to any capacity. It was actually really cute seeing Baekhyun so excited over the concert. Minseok hadn't exactly asked Baekhyun about any of his interests. Now that he thought about it, most of what they talked about were day to day responsibilities and the baby. Minseok sighed to himself. He really was bad at this 'getting to know each other' thing. His mind was always way too wrapped around responsibilities and his work.

 

      When they arrived at the hall, they presented their tickets and received their pamphlets. They were guided to the main auditorium and found their seats, near the middle. As soon as they were seated, Baekhyun was flipping through the pamphlet, his eyes stopping and reading some of the details for select songs. Minseok glanced over his shoulder, not having much better to do. He glanced at Baekhyun's face and noticed he was looking almost wistfully at the pamphlet. Minseok didn't think he'd ever seen Baekhyun look genuinely upset except for when he and Minseok first argued about the baby, but even that didn't compare to this. This sadness was much subtler, and left Minseok wondering where it had even come from.

 

      Before he could ask, the performance began, and Baekhyun was back to his excited, attentive self. It was soothing to listen to piano music, so Minseok found himself gradually relaxing and even closing his eyes for some of the songs. When he'd glance at Baekhyun, he would see a similar peace represented on his face. One song in particular brought the sadness back to Baekhyun's eyes though, and Minseok had this weird, uncomfortable feeling in his chest. Baekhyun was bubbly and exhausting. Minseok didn't want to see such a sad look on his face. He wanted to make it go away.

 

      When the concert was over, all the pianists came out to give a final bow and Minseok and Baekhyun both stood and clapped. After that, they slowly started filing out of the auditorium. Baekhyun was smiling and purposefully bumping shoulders with Minseok every step. Finally, Minseok sighed and looked over at him irritably. This was how Baekhyun was supposed to be.

      “So? Did you enjoy?” Baekhyun asked excitedly.

      “Yeah, it was nice,” Minseok answered. “It's been a while since I took time off work and this was relaxing. Thanks for bringing me along.”

      “Of course. I thought the baby might enjoy it too.”

      “Pretty sure the baby can't hear anything yet,” Minseok said, laughing a bit at the end. Baekhyun pouted and bopped their shoulders together again.

      “Well, still! I thought it would be nice.”

 

      As they continued to make their way out of the auditorium, Minseok noticed Baekhyun started acting reserved again. Whatever was bothering Baekhyun, Minseok wanted to get him to stop thinking about it. He hated how worried he already was about Baekhyun when he'd told himself to keep his distance. Baekhyun just seemed like an emotional roller coaster at all times. Whether he was happy or sad, he seemed to pull Minseok in and take him along for the ride.

      “So, you said you got discounted tickets for this, right? How did you manage that? Did they have a sale or something?” Minseok asked, trying to start a conversation.

 

      Of course everything somehow dwindled down to financial responsibility when he talked to Baekhyun about anything. He just couldn't see Baekhyun getting tickets to such a nice performance easily or cheaply, and Minseok really didn't want Baekhyun to start spending big bucks trying to impress him. Baekhyun smiled, but Minseok noticed that same subtle sadness in it.

      “One of the pianists was my old piano teacher,” Baekhyun explained. “He told me he was performing and I really wanted to go, so he got me tickets and sold them to me at a cheaper price.”

      “Really!? I didn't know you played piano...”

      “Well, it was a fairly long time ago,” Baekhyun laughed, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

      “Do you still play now?”

      “No,” Baekhyun sighed, and suddenly Minseok had a feeling he realized where the sadness was coming from. Baekhyun missed this.

      “Why'd you stop, if you don't mind me asking?”

      “I told you I grew up with a single mom right? She tried her best to give me and my brother the experiences and things we wanted, but sometimes it was too much for her. My piano lessons got too expensive so I quit towards the beginning of high school. I kept in touch with my old teacher, so he still invites me to events he partakes in, but that's it.”

 

      Minseok nodded slowly. He knew Baekhyun had mentioned his mom before, but Minseok hadn't really cared enough to think about what that meant for Baekhyun. He was starting to understand now why Baekhyun was so adamant about both of them being in the baby's life, and insisting that he partake financially. Baekhyun had had to give up things he loved because of money restrictions.

      “Do you ever think about going back to it and playing?” Minseok asked.

      “I think about it a lot,” Baekhyun sighed. “But I only ever think about it. It's not practical in my life right now and I can't afford anything that's not practical.”

      “What do you mean?”

      “Well, pianos are expensive for one thing. But I also don't really have time to play it nor do I have room for it in my apartment, and even if I did, what could I do with it? I'd be way too rusty to get a job related to the piano. It was only ever a hobby anyway.”

 

      Minseok had to applaud Baekhyun's practicality. He really wasn't some idiotic 20 year old throwing money around like it was meaningless. He didn't have that option. As he learned more about Baekhyun's responsible side, Minseok felt more and more relieved. At the same time though, he found himself feeling sad for Baekhyun as well. Minseok hadn't really been in a position growing up where he had to give something up because his parents didn't have the money. Baekhyun had been making sacrifices much longer than Minseok had been. It made him wonder if there was anything else Baekhyun had given up.

 

      After the baby was born, Baekhyun would be giving up even more of himself to raise it. Minseok knew that Baekhyun swore he was more than happy to help, but he had to wonder how far the selflessness ran. A child was a huge responsibility, and while Minseok knew Baekhyun was more than capable of doing what needed to be done to raise one, Minseok felt strange about Baekhyun committing himself to it when he was only 20.

      “You have a piano in the corner of your bar, I noticed,” Baekhyun eventually continued. “Do you play that or is it just decoration.”

      “Ah, that. When we first started, Kyungsoo's boyfriend thought it would be a good way to advertise. He plays a little piano, so he'd have performance nights. Eventually, he got his current job though, so he basically donated that piano to the bar in case we found another performer. It's on our list of possible expansions, but you know, there's always a lot to do and manage. We haven't gotten around to looking for one yet.”

      “That's pretty cool though.”

      “You can play it if you'd like,” Minseok offered, surprising himself. He wanted to do something for Baekhyun though.

      “I couldn't!” Baekhyun gasped. “First off, I completely suck. You'd lose customers for sure!”

      “I don't mean professionally,” Minseok laughed. “But it's a piano and we're not using it and you don't have space for one. So if you find yourself wanting to play it, I give you permission.”

      “Are you really sure?”

      “Yeah. We might need to do a little maintenance on it to make sure it's on key, but if we actually hire someone to play, we'd have to do that anyway. Might as well let it be played instead of gathering dust in the corner.”

      “Thank you, Minseok...That means a lot to me. Really.”

 

      Minseok glanced at Baekhyun and noticed his eyes were somewhat watery, and he was failing to force back a grin. This was how Minseok wanted Baekhyun to be. Happy, not sad. Baekhyun was working hard and being more than good to Minseok. He wanted to give him something in return. That was how friendship and getting along worked after all, right? Minseok reasoned it out that way, not wanting his head or heart to get any funny ideas. He'd already realized quite a bit about Baekhyun that night as it was. He was extremely mature and responsible. And Minseok really loved his smile.


	3. Chapter 3

      Following the concert, everything seemed to go back to normal, except Baekhyun's presence at the bar started to fill Minseok with this weird warmth and even excitement. Most of the time, Baekhyun just sat at the bar and talked to him. Minseok caught him glancing at the piano though, and he would always lean over and whisper to Baekhyun that it was ok for him to play it. Baekhyun was surprisingly shy though, not really wanting to play in front of other people.

 

      Baekhyun had invited Minseok over to his house one evening. Minseok had thought about it for a short while, but agreed rather easily. Baekhyun wanted to watch a movie with him, and Minseok knew Baekhyun wasn't the type to have ulterior motives. Minseok wanted to see how Baekhyun lived anyway. If they were going to raise the baby in two separate houses, he wanted to make sure the environment was nice at Baekhyun's place. With that being his overarching motive, Minseok finally agreed.

 

      Baekhyun stayed at the bar until the early hours of the morning, since Minseok would be driving both of them over to Baekhyun's place afterward. When it came time for closing, Minseok started ushering their last few customers out, and Baekhyun got up to leave as well. Before he could get out the door, however, Minseok grabbed his wrist.

      “Stay inside,” he said quietly. “It's too cold for you to be waiting outside for half an hour.”

      “But you have to close...”

      “You're with me. We can make an exception.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Baekhyun let Minseok pull him back inside. He vaguely saw Junmyeon and Kyungsoo smirk at each other, but soon Minseok was taking him over to the piano. Minseok gently pushed him down on the bench.

      “No one's here now and Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, and I won't be paying attention. Go ahead and play.”

      “Ok...” Baekhyun mumbled, shyly placing his fingers over some of the keys. “Thank you, Minseok.”

      “Of course. I'll be done soon, ok?”

 

      Minseok walked back to the bar and began washing dishes while Junmyeon wiped down the counter. Minseok glanced over from time to time after hearing Baekhyun play a few notes to even a small melody. For someone who hadn't played since high school, Baekhyun still seemed pretty good. Then again, Minseok didn't really know anything about playing the piano, so any amount of skill at it impressed him. He couldn't help but smile warmly as he saw Baekhyun play.

 

      Even Minseok couldn't deny that he held affection for Baekhyun now. It wasn't love by any means, but Minseok definitely saw Baekhyun as a good friend, like he did Kyungsoo and Junmyeon. Obviously the length of the friendship wasn't there, but Minseok had definitely let Baekhyun into his heart to some capacity. As a result, he had started involuntarily looking out for him and trying to make him happy. Letting him play the piano and stay inside when it was extremely cold outside were just a few examples.

 

      It still felt so strange to think that he and Baekhyun were having a child though. Minseok still couldn't really imagine them living together. There were still too many unknowns in Baekhyun's life and Minseok wasn't _that_ attached to him. Baekhyun still seemed too young in Minseok's eyes to be a partner. Still, he was starting to feel like they could compromise and get along well enough to raise their child and give them what they needed. Baekhyun wasn't a life partner, but he was friend.

 

      As Minseok continued to wash the dishes, his head began to ache, and he felt somewhat dizzy. His morning sickness seemed to be coming with a vengeance as of late. Minseok almost always felt drained, even if he slept and rested thoroughly. He'd been resting in the kitchen during work hours a lot more often in the past couple of weeks as well. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo were both able to tell instantly when he was feeling unwell. It made Minseok wonder just how bad he looked. As if on cue, Kyungsoo grabbed his wrist and looked at him with a worried expression.

      “Go rest. I'll finish.”

      “Kyungsoo, I'm fine,” Minseok sighed. He truthfully didn't feel fine at all.

      “Minseok, don't fight me on this,” Kyungsoo warned gently. “Don't push yourself. Just rest for a bit and if you feel better, you can help us finish.”

 

      Minseok sighed, but did as told. He was getting frustrated with feeling too ill to help close in the evenings. He hated feeling like he was dead weight and making things harder on Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. He knew it would only get worse as the pregnancy went on and he would have to cut back his hours, but he wanted to do what he could while he was still fairly early on.

 

      Minseok made his way around the bar and decided to go sit beside Baekhyun. He slid onto the piano bench beside the boy, and had to hold back a laugh when Baekhyun jumped and hit a wrong key. Baekhyun looked at him bashfully, hiding his remaining shock with a laugh.

      “Are you all done?” Baekhyun asked quietly. Minseok shook his head.

      “No. I'm not feeling well, so Kyungsoo told me to rest.”

      “Do you want to cancel tonight then?”

      “No, it's fine,” Minseok quickly said. Baekhyun already looked extremely concerned just hearing that Minseok wasn't feeling well. He was a good kid. “I made you wait for the entire evening. I don't want to cancel on you.”

      “It's really ok,” Baekhyun soothed. “We were just going to watch a movie. It's nothing we can't do another time. If you don't feel well, don't force yourself. It's really late anyway. You won't be getting home until 4 or 5 in the morning. Maybe we should try to find an afternoon where I'm off...”

      “I'll be fine, Baekhyun. I stay up that late a lot. It's part of working in a bar until 2 am. I don't feel that bad. Kyungsoo's just being protective.”

      “Alright...” Baekhyun sighed, not looking convinced.

 

      Junmyeon walked over to both of them and held up the key, smiling and motioning for them to leave. Minseok sighed, having had to sit out of closing yet again. As he got up, he briefly lost his balance, his previous dizziness getting to him, but Baekhyun was quick to steady him on his feet. Baekhyun and Junmyeon looked at him worriedly, but Minseok simply passed it off as losing his balance since the space between the bench and the piano was narrow.

 

      Baekhyun kept a nervous hand on Minseok's back as they walked out. Normally, Minseok would have protested, but he knew Baekhyun wouldn't let up either, given he knew Minseok wasn't feeling well. Honestly, Minseok was really looking forward to resting in whatever apartment Baekhyun lived in. His energy really didn't take him nearly as far as it used to.

 

      They both said goodnight to Kyungsoo and Junmyeon, and Minseok drove to Baekhyun's apartment. He'd dropped him off after enough late nights at the bar that he knew the way without Baekhyun even directing him. This was the first time he would be going inside Baekhyun's apartment though. As they were heading into the building, Baekhyun warned Minseok that his roommate was a little loud, nosy, and crazy, but was a good guy and had promised to leave them alone for the evening. Minseok wasn't really sure whether he wanted to even meet someone like that, but before he had the chance to decline, Baekhyun had opened his apartment door, and another guy with unkempt black hair and a wide smile that curled at the edges was staring back at him. Baekhyun cleared his throat nervously.

      “Minseok, this is my roommate, Jongdae. Jongdae, this is Minseok.”

      “Nice to meet you,” Minseok mumbled, bowing slightly. Jongdae nodded back, then turned to Baekhyun with a smirk.

      “I can't believe you of all people managed to bag someone like him,” Jongdae stated. “He's _way_ out of your league!”

      “Shut up, Jongdae,” Baekhyun groaned. He grabbed Minseok's wrist and quickly led him inside. “I'm sorry, he's really blunt...Just ignore him.”

      “Don't ignore me! He just met me!”

      “Jongdae, you promised!” Baekhyun whined back. His roommate sighed and rolled his eyes.

      “Fiiiiiine. We'll talk more later, Minseok!”

      “Will we?” Minseok grumbled under his breath, earning a small laugh from Baekhyun.

 

      When Jongdae had gone to his room, Baekhyun let out a relieved sigh. He guided Minseok around the apartment, giving him a small tour and telling him to make himself at home and not be afraid to ask for anything. After that, they went to the small living room and sat on Baekhyun's couch. It was a couch for two people, but Minseok still made sure there was plenty of distance between them. Baekhyun got the movie set up, then asked Minseok if he wanted anything to eat, which he declined since his stomach was acting a bit on the queasy side. The last thing Minseok wanted was to be throwing up at Baekhyun's house.

 

      Minseok adjusted himself on the couch so he was comfortable, resting on one of the armrests. Despite his best efforts, he found himself dozing off about half an hour into the movie. He wasn't even bored, just utterly exhausted and still feeling like crap. After another 5 minutes of fighting, he gave in to sleep.

 

      Baekhyun glanced over a little while later and smiled gently upon seeing Minseok fast asleep. He turned off the movie and headed to his room, trying to be as quiet as possible. He came back with a blanket and carefully draped it over Minseok. After, he sat on the other end of the couch with one of his textbooks from cram school. He had some studying to do anyway, and if Minseok needed rest, Baekhyun was going to let him. Jongdae came out a short time later to grab a glass of water, and Baekhyun instantly held his finger up to his mouth before he could make a sound. Jongdae noticed Minseok asleep on the couch and nodded, tiptoeing through the kitchen. Jongdae was loud and obnoxious most of the time, but he always knew when to be serious, to Baekhyun's relief.

 

      Minseok woke up some time later, groaning as his head pounded. His stomach was growling uncomfortably as well. How long had he been asleep? He tiredly pushed himself up on the couch, noting the blanket draped on top of him. He looked around, slowly remembering that he'd been at Baekhyun's house watching a movie. The TV was turned off, and Minseok looked to the other end of the couch to find Baekhyun's eyes glued to a textbook, highlighting something. Minseok shifted his body so he could sit up a bit better, and Baekhyun saw the movement and glanced up. Immediately, he set his book on the nearby coffee table and knelt in front of Minseok.

      “Hey,” he greeted softly.

      “Sorry, I fell asleep,” Minseok mumbled. “What time is it?”

      “It's a little after 4:30 in the morning..”

      “I should go...”

 

      Minseok moved in an attempt to get off the couch, but his head was aching, so even the slightest change of elevation had him holding it. Baekhyun reached for him in order to hold him still and rubbed his arms.

      “Don't push yourself. Let me get you some water and something to eat, ok?”

      “You don't have to...”

 

      Baekhyun simply smiled and patted Minseok's arm before getting up and heading to his kitchen. He poured a glass of water and grabbed a banana and brought them over to Minseok. Minseok timidly grabbed the water and took a sip while Baekhyun peeled the banana.

      “This is what I had that didn't require cooking, but if you need more food, let me know. I'll make you something, ok?”

      “Thank you...” Minseok mumbled.

 

      He wasn't used to Baekhyun taking care of him like this. He felt even worse than before though, so he would let Baekhyun look after him this time. Baekhyun sat down beside him on the couch, much closer than before, and watched Minseok slowly eat. When Minseok had finished half his banana and the water, he sighed. It was nearing 5 am now.

      “I really should be going...”

      “Minseok, hear me out without getting angry, ok?” Baekhyun asked. Minseok raised an eyebrow.

      “What?”

      “I'm not really comfortable sending you home in this state. I'd rather you spent the night and rested until you were feeling at least a little better.”

      “Baekhyun...”

      “I'm not going to take advantage of you,” Baekhyun quickly added in. “I really just can't send you home in good conscience when you look this beat. You can sleep in my bedroom and I'll take the couch, sound good?”

      “I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed.”

      “I don't mind. Besides, if I get uncomfortable on the couch, I can go sleep with Jongdae. It's really alright, Minseok. You don't have to hold yourself back here. Let me take care of you just this once, please? I really don't want you driving home.”

 

      Minseok sighed. Baekhyun had a point. He really didn't feel well, and he knew sleeping would help at least a little bit. He didn't think he was up to driving home either. He nodded and timidly took a bite of his banana. Baekhyun let out a relieved sigh and headed to his room to get it ready and get Minseok some comfortable clothes he could change into. He laid them on his bed, then went back to the living room. Minseok had finished his snack by then, so Baekhyun cleaned it up, then guided Minseok back to his room.

      “I left you some clothes to change into. We have some extra packaged toothbrushes in the top drawer in the bathroom. We usually keep them around for situations like this, so go ahead and use one.”

      “Thanks...” Minseok said softly. Baekhyun really was practical and considerate.

      “I'm going to grab some things, then I'll leave the room so you can change. Just make yourself at home and don't stress too much, ok? And in the morning, you can leave whenever you want, as long as you're feeling better.”

 

      Minseok nodded and watched Baekhyun grab a few things around his room. After, Baekhyun quietly shut the door, leaving Minseok alone. He sighed and looked at the clothes Baekhyun had left him. It was a pair of sweats and a fairly large shirt. They would be comfortable to sleep in at least. Minseok slowly undressed. It was really awkward for him to be doing this during his first time in Baekhyun's apartment. He wasn't going to deny rest when he desperately needed it though. Baekhyun was being respectful and giving him the space he knew Minseok would need.

 

      Baekhyun really was an amazing person. Minseok hated to admit it, but he had to give credit where credit was due. Baekhyun was responsible and caring, and he respected Minseok, something he wouldn't have expected. Baekhyun wasn't at all hard to look at either. That had been what had attracted Minseok to Baekhyun initially. He just never would have thought he'd find such a nice guy behind the cute face. Minseok was used to dealing with pretty jerks. He was more and more glad as time went on that it was Baekhyun that he got caught up with in all of this.

 

      As Minseok thought about Baekhyun, he got a funny feeling in his chest, one he hadn't felt in a long time, and one he'd tried to suppress. His affection for Baekhyun was starting to span beyond platonic feelings. He'd told himself he wouldn't fall for Baekhyun. He still didn't trust his future to Baekhyun by any means, but his dumb heart was betraying his head. It was hard to deny Baekhyun when he was like this. Still, feelings weren't enough to put food on plates and a roof over their heads. Even if Minseok was falling for him, he had to remember the larger picture.

 

      Minseok got changed and left the room to head to the bathroom down the hall. Baekhyun had just finished changing and brushing his teeth in there. He smiled and motioned for Minseok to go inside. Minseok watched as Baekhyun walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch, yawning and messing with his phone. He must have been exhausted, but he'd been looking out for Minseok this entire time. Minseok cursed the feeling in his chest. Baekhyun really had him falling without even realizing it.

 

      Minseok was quick in the bathroom, then headed immediately to Baekhyun's room again. He needed to sleep. He felt too crummy to be awake, and he was way more emotional than he wanted to be at the moment. He pulled Baekhyun's covers back, sighing as he realized he was really spending the night in Baekhyun's bed. As he laid down, he noticed a picture of Baekhyun when he was much younger on the side table. He was with another boy looking somewhat older than him and a woman. Minseok could only assume it was his family. Even in this picture, Baekhyun looked like he was overflowing with energy and happiness. He was so exhausting, but he was also so endearing. Minseok really, genuinely liked him. He was struggling to believe it.

 

      Minseok was just starting to doze off when the door opened. He groaned and rolled over seeing Baekhyun in the doorway.

      “Sorry,” Baekhyun whispered. “I forgot to grab a pillow...”

      “It's ok,” Minseok mumbled sleepily. “It's your house, you can come and go as you please.”

      “I know, but I didn't want to wake you.”

      “I wasn't asleep yet.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and walked into the room, grabbing one of the extra pillows from his bed. He quickly headed back to the door, then turned around one last time to face Minseok. He smiled, and Minseok's heart did a flip in his chest. He really was too tired to deal with Baekhyun being so sweet and looking after him.

      “Goodnight, Minseok. I hope you sleep well.”

      “Goodnight, Baekhyun...Thank you.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and waved, then quietly shut the door. Minseok let out a tired sigh, letting his eyes close. He still had a raging headache, though his stomach was feeling a little better. He hadn't expected this to be his first experience at Baekhyun's place, but it wasn't so bad. He'd learned a couple more things about Baekhyun as a result. He lived in a nice, albeit small place. He could look after Minseok and take care of him if the need arose. And Minseok was really starting to like him.

 

~*~

      Minseok woke up the next day to Baekhyun and Jongdae preparing breakfast. Jongdae had to leave shortly after, needing to work that morning. Baekhyun was free until the afternoon though, so he sat and ate with Minseok, checking up on how he was feeling. Minseok really was feeling better. He didn't know why he was getting dizzy so much as of late. His morning sickness had been bad, but the dizziness was a new factor. He really hoped it didn't last long.

 

      Minseok left shortly after breakfast, profusely thanking Baekhyun and apologizing for ruining their movie night. Baekhyun wasn't the least bit upset and simply told him they would do it another time when Minseok was feeling better. Minseok left his apartment feeling grateful that Baekhyun was so understanding and easygoing. He sighed as he thought about his feelings while not half asleep and feeling ill. He actually liked Baekhyun. It had only taken 2 and a half months.

 

      Minseok had to wonder how Baekhyun felt about him though. He'd wanted a relationship since the beginning, but had that been because they were having a child together, or because Baekhyun actually liked him? Minseok still wasn't ready to tell Baekhyun his feelings, and he didn't want Baekhyun to simply settle for him. He wasn't ready to devote himself wholeheartedly to Baekhyun either by any stretch. There were still so many things for him to worry about. Baekhyun had to go through school. He needed to maintain a job. Minseok could support himself and a child, but there was no way he could support a family of 3. Minseok didn't know if Baekhyun would be able to raise a child and do all of that at the same time.

 

      He didn't want to fall for Baekhyun and get cozy with him, then have him slowly fall out of Minseok's life if it got too hard for him to handle. Minseok wanted to see if Baekhyun could handle it in the first place before even considering moving further with him. He did trust Baekhyun to try his best, but Minseok didn't have particularly high expectations. Baekhyun was only human, and he was still young and inexperienced with the world.

 

      The rest of the week went by rather uneventfully. Baekhyun was fairly busy with work and school, so he didn't stop by the bar again. Minseok was angry that he already missed his company. Baekhyun just seemed to make the atmosphere around the bar a little brighter when he was there. Even Junmyeon was disappointed when he didn't come by, though that might have also been because Sehun didn't stop by either. Minseok had no clue what was going on between those two, but it certainly smelled of brewing feelings.

 

      Minseok's headaches and dizziness hadn't really gone away either. He was just about to enter his third month of pregnancy. If he got through the first trimester, his morning sickness would supposedly get better right? He just had to endure for one more month. Unfortunately, enduring was a lot easier said than done.

 

      He'd just gotten to the bar one evening and was helping Kyungsoo and Junmyeon prepare for opening. He'd had a headache for a large part of the day, and his stomach wasn't particularly happy either. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo had both expressed concern, but Minseok had waved it off. He was sitting when he needed to, but it wasn't like he could just magically feel better when he was having morning sickness. His dizziness kicked in as he was checking which bottles of liquor were low. He gripped onto the bar so tightly his knuckles were turning white. The world was spinning around him, so he tried closing his eyes in hopes that it would help. He was feeling so lightheaded and it felt like all his strength had been drained from his body. This was definitely not normal.

      “Junmyeon,” he called out weakly.

      “What's up?” Junmyeon asked, his voice sounding distant despite being close to Minseok.

      “I feel dizzy...Help...”

 

      Minseok vaguely felt Junmyeon shift closer, but he blacked out before he could say anything more or hear Junmyeon's response. Junmyeon had rushed to his side, hugging him close just as Minseok lost his balance and passed out.

      “Kyungsoo!” He called. “Get Minseok's chair from the kitchen and bring it here now!”

 

      He heard shuffling from the kitchen and soon Kyungsoo was dragging the chair out. As soon as Kyungsoo caught sight of Minseok, he was at Junmyeon's side, helping to lower him onto the chair. When Minseok was safely seated, Kyungsoo turned to Junmyeon.

      “What on earth happened?”

      “He told me he was dizzy then he passed out.”

      “We need to take him to the hospital.”

      “Should we close the bar for the night?”

 

      Kyungsoo sighed, brushing his fingers through his hair. This was definitely an emergency that warranted closing the bar, but they also still ran a fairly tight budget. They really didn't like to sporadically close the bar since it would seriously hurt their business for the evening as well as following days. He pulled out his phone, dialing a number.

      “I'm calling Chanyeol. He works just a few minutes away at his studio. He might be able to take him if he's not in the middle of a recording session. If not, we sure as hell are taking him to the hospital and closing the bar.”

      “I should call Baekhyun...” Junmyeon muttered.

 

      Kyungsoo nodded, then walked into the kitchen so he could talk to Chanyeol. Junmyeon leaned closer to Minseok, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He quietly apologized to Minseok, knowing the other didn't like people rummaging through his phone, but this was an emergency, and Junmyeon hadn't ever saved Baekhyun's number, so only Minseok could get a hold of him. He unlocked Minseok's phone, grateful that the other had trusted him enough to tell him the combination in case of emergencies like this. He dialed Baekhyun's number and paced back and forth. Finally, the other line connected.

      “Hey, Minseok. What's up? I'm on my way to class, so I kinda need this to be fast...”

      “Baekhyun, it's Junmyeon...Minseok just passed out at work.”

      “Are you serious? Oh God. Is he ok? Has he woken up yet? Did he fall and hit anything?”

      “I was nearby so I kept him from falling, but he's still unconscious. Kyungsoo is calling his boyfriend right now, but one of us needs to take him to the hospital if his boyfriend can't. I wanted to let you know what was going on.”

      “I'm nearby so I'll be there soon!”

      “Didn't you say you had class?”

      “That doesn't matter!” Baekhyun snapped, sounding more panicked by the second. “Minseok is way more important. I'll be there soon. Please let me come to the hospital too!”

      “Yeah...I'll open the bar door for you, ok?”

      “Thanks.”

 

      Baekhyun hung up the phone shortly after that and Junmyeon stared at it in surprise. He hoped Baekhyun wouldn't take too long to get there. Kyungsoo returned from the kitchen, walking over to Minseok and checking his forehead.

      “He doesn't have a fever, but he's sweating a bit...”

      “Did Chanyeol say he could come?”

      “Yeah, he's on his way now. What about Baekhyun?”

      “He's coming too.”

 

      Kyungsoo nodded grimly. Only a few minutes later, there was loud banging on the front door. Junmyeon rushed over to it and opened it to reveal a panting and coughing Baekhyun. He must have run the entire rest of the way to the bar.

      “Is he ok?” Baekhyun asked between gasps.

 

      Junmyeon led Baekhyun inside the bar and shut the door. Almost instantly, Baekhyun was rushing behind the bar where Minseok was. He was still coughing, the winter air having burned his lungs, but he didn't care. He needed to be at Minseok's side. He knelt beside the chair, timidly grabbing one of Minseok's hands. Kyungsoo handed him a glass of water, and Baekhyun gulped it down, thanking him afterward.

      “My boyfriend will be here any second,” Kyungsoo explained. “He's going to drive Minseok to the hospital.”

      “I want to go too.”

      “Of course.”

 

      Another set of knocks sounded at the door and Kyungsoo rushed over to open it this time. A tall man with black wavy hair entered, heading over to the bar with everyone else.

      “My car's still on. Let's get him in.”

      “Baekhyun's going with you,” Kyungsoo explained. “He's the father of Minseok's baby.”

      “Alright. I'm gonna pick him up and take him to the car.”

 

      Baekhyun got up, moving away so Chanyeol could squeeze behind the bar with everyone and grab Minseok. Once he had him in his arms, he started walking towards the front door again with the other 3 following behind him. Minseok's eyelids fluttered and he managed to open them enough to get a blurry view of the outside of the bar. He could vaguely hear people talking, but he couldn't focus on what they were saying. His head still hurt way too much, and it felt comfortable to keep his eyes closed.

 

      Chanyeol lowered him into the backseat of his car and carefully buckled him in. Baekhyun opened the door on the other side and slid into the middle seat, buckling himself in and snuggling up to Minseok so he was resting against him. Baekhyun whispered that it would be alright, and Minseok realized just who was at his side. Baekhyun was really warm and comfortable, and Minseok felt absolutely terrible. He wanted all the comfort he could get, and knowing Baekhyun was there was already soothing him. He felt oddly safe now that Baekhyun was there.

 

      Chanyeol shut Minseok's door and opened the the door to the driver's seat. Kyungsoo was at his side, nervously staring through the window at Minseok.

      “I'll keep you posted on what happens, ok?” Chanyeol said, hugging Kyungsoo close.

      “Thank you for taking him. I'm sorry to pull you away from work...”

      “It's alright. I know you guys need to stay here and I'm not in the middle of a project.”

      “Thank you,” Junmyeon repeated. “Look after him for us.”

 

      Chanyeol nodded. He kissed Kyungsoo quickly, then got in the front seat. As soon as he was buckled in, he backed out of his parking spot and started driving to the nearest hospital. Minseok felt Baekhyun hug him a little closer, and he thought he heard him sniffle. He wanted to tell Baekhyun it was going to be ok and he didn't need to worry, but he was so tired and dizzy. He ended up losing consciousness again in Baekhyun's arms.

 

      When he woke up later, he was laying in a room with an IV in his arm. He groaned and looked around, seeing Chanyeol and Baekhyun seated nearby his bed. Minseok noticed that Baekhyun's hand was intertwined with his own, and he looked like he might have been crying. Minseok weakly squeezed his hand, wanting to comfort him in some way. He really didn't like when Baekhyun looked upset.

      “Minseok?” Baekhyun asked. He instantly leaned closer. “You're awake?”

      “What happened?” Minseok asked tiredly. Baekhyun sighed, and Chanyeol patted his shoulder.

      “I'm going to step out and call Kyungsoo so he and Junmyeon can stop worrying.”

      “Alright, thanks Chanyeol,” Baekhyun replied gently.

      He turned back to Minseok, rubbing his thumb along his skin. Minseok had never really held hands with Baekhyun, but now he didn't want him to let go. Baekhyun was the only familiarity in the room, and he was the only person that made Minseok feel safe, like he was going to be ok.

      “Minseok, you have an iron deficiency,” Baekhyun explained softly. “It happens a lot during pregnancy...You're anemic.”

      “Is the baby ok?” Minseok asked, nervously placing his free hand on his stomach.

      “Yeah, the baby's fine. The doctor left some notes on supplements to take, and you've got an IV, so you'll feel better soon.”

      “Thank God,” Minseok breathed.

 

      Baekhyun sighed and hugged Minseok's hand to his chest. He must have realized he was being too clingy towards Minseok though, because he quickly lowered Minseok's hand and started to loosen his grip. Minseok gripped tightly, not wanting Baekhyun to let go.

      “Don't let go,” Minseok asked quietly. He was still really shook from the incident and he needed Baekhyun.

      “Ok,” Baekhyun whispered. “I won't let go.”

 

      He leaned closer and dared to brush his fingers through Minseok's hair. Minseok closed his eyes, letting Baekhyun do whatever he wanted. As he slowly felt more and more awake, he remembered that he was supposed to be working and Baekhyun was supposed to be at school.

      “What time is it?” He asked.

      “It's around 6:30 I think? If you're worried about work, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo both want you to take a couple days off to rest.”

      “I figured,” Minseok sighed. “But you had school didn't you?”

      “If you think I'm going to go to school when you're like this, then you're sadly mistaken. You take priority over everything, Minseok.”

      “Why?” Minseok asked, not understanding why Baekhyun was so willing to drop everything to be with him.

      “Are you serious?” Baekhyun gasped. “Minseok, I care about you, dammit! Do you know how terrified I was when Junmyeon told me you'd passed out? Why on earth would I go to school when you're in the hospital!? Missing one day isn't going to kill me! And you! You need to take better care of yourself, do you hear me? You should have told a doctor if you were feeling that bad. Even if it was just morning sickness, a doctor could give you medicine for nausea. What if something had happened to the baby? I know you're strong, but if you feel bad, don't keep it in. Don't endure it. Please...”

      “I'm sorry,” Minseok mumbled.

      “It's ok, I'm not mad. I just really care about you, ok? You and the baby. And I know you don't really think you can rely on me, but please! I'm not completely useless. I can take care of you if you'll let me.”

      “I will...I'm sorry for worrying you.”

      “It's alright. I'll forgive you this time,” Baekhyun sighed. “Just don't make it a habit.”

      “I won't...”

 

      Baekhyun brushed his fingers through Minseok's hair again. Minseok slowly wrapped his mind around what Baekhyun had told him. He cared about him. He prioritized him over his own life. All Minseok's previous relationships had lacked that. Baekhyun was young, but he was already so much more devoted than half the people Minseok had met in his life. How could he not fall completely for him? And how could he keep stubbornly passing up a relationship with him?

 

      Chanyeol came into the room a short while later and told him he'd updated Junmyeon and Kyungsoo on the situation, and that the bar was doing fine. Minseok nodded slowly, then apologized for causing them all trouble. Chanyeol sat down beside Baekhyun and rubbed Minseok's arm, telling him it was ok. They were all taking such good care of him. Minseok was really grateful for all of them.

 

      A nurse came in some time later to check up on him and disconnect the IV. She carefully helped Minseok stand and had him walk around a bit, then she gave them all permission to leave. Minseok still felt fairly lethargic, but he wasn't feeling quite so dizzy anymore. Baekhyun and Chanyeol walked on either side of him as they headed to Chanyeol's car.

      “Minseok, I'm going to take you home, ok? Baekhyun would you like me to take you to school? I could also drop you off at your home if you'd like.”

 

      Baekhyun glanced at Minseok nervously and loosely intertwined their fingers. Minseok looked at him questioningly, knowing Baekhyun wanted to say something.

      “Is it ok if I come home with you? Just for today...I want to make sure you're ok.”

      “That's fine. I would like you to.”

      “Alright, then I'll bring you both to Minseok's.”

 

      Baekhyun opened the door for Minseok, then got in on the opposite side. As Chanyeol was driving them home, Minseok cautiously reached for Baekhyun's hand, causing Baekhyun to jump and look over at him. Minseok smiled at him, holding his hand a bit tighter. He still felt bad for making Baekhyun worry so much. Baekhyun really was going above and beyond to look after Minseok and try to make things work. Minseok was the one that was slacking. They really needed to talk, and Minseok needed to be honest with him.

 

      They arrived at Minseok's house around 8 in the evening. Minseok thanked Chanyeol once more, then led Baekhyun by the hand into his apartment. It was much more spacious than Baekhyun's, but that was to be expected given the difference in their incomes. Baekhyun still stared around with his mouth slightly agape. Minseok couldn't help but find it cute. As soon as Minseok had showed Baekhyun around, he glanced at the time and sighed.

      “Are you hungry? I usually eat pretty early, but lately I've been hungrier because of the baby...”

      “Do you want something to eat? I haven't really eaten either...”

      “Yeah. I can cook something...”

      “Let me,” Baekhyun stated. “I promise I won't ruin your kitchen. I can cook pretty well. I'd rather you sit down and rest...”

      “Alright,” Minseok muttered.

 

      He couldn't really argue with Baekhyun, given what had just happened. He sat at the counter while Baekhyun looked around Minseok's kitchen timidly, pulling out a few different vegetables and ingredients. Minseok watched as Baekhyun chopped vegetables and cooked meat, thoroughly impressed. It made sense, given Baekhyun lived on his own, but it was a relief to see that he could at least cook instead of just buying a precooked meal. A little while later, they were seated side by side, nibbling on a mixture of vegetables, meat, and rice.

      “Does it taste ok?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Yeah, it's really good. Thank you for everything you've done tonight, Baekhyun...really. I'm sorry you had to miss school because of me.”

      “It's alright. I'm just glad you're feeling ok. Make sure you take the supplements, ok? The doctor left notes on how much to take.”

      “I will.”

 

      Minseok smiled to himself. Baekhyun was pretty cute when he was concerned. He was annoyingly cute in general, and Minseok couldn't ignore it any further. He _really_ liked him.

      “I'm sorry for making you worry,” Minseok said, rubbing Baekhyun's back. “Thank you so much. I really can't say it enough.”

      “You're welcome,” Baekhyun replied, leaning a bit closer to Minseok. It was the closest they'd been with each other since they'd first slept together. “Just promise me that you'll tell me how you're feeling from now on.”

      “I promise.”

      “Did you want to watch a movie and rest?”

      “Yeah...Last time I fell asleep.”

      “You obviously needed it,” Baekhyun sighed. “Just take it easy for the rest of the night, ok? I'll do what I can to help you and keep you company.”

 

      Minseok nodded and got up from the counter. He placed their dishes in the sink to wash later, then headed to his room, motioning for Baekhyun to follow him. Minseok laid down tiredly and grabbed the remote for his TV off of his bedside table. He looked at Baekhyun, who was nervously standing in the doorway, then patted the spot beside him. Baekhyun shyly walked over and sat beside Minseok. They found a movie rerun on a random channel, and Minseok cuddled into his pillows. He really did feel too tired to do much else.

      As the night wore on, Minseok started dozing off. He'd had more trouble staying up late recently. That probably wouldn't change much throughout the pregnancy. It was exhausting having a baby growing within him. Baekhyun must have noticed him dozing off, because he gently got off the bed.

      “I'm gonna go sleep on your couch,” Baekhyun whispered.

      “Hm?” Minseok asked, half asleep.

      “You're tired, so I'm going to let you sleep for the night. I'll be just outside so if you need something, don't be afraid to call for me.”

      “You don't have to sleep on the couch...I don't have an extra blanket...”

      “I'll be ok,” Baekhyun soothed. He leaned down and gently rubbed Minseok's shoulder. “Sleep well, ok?”

      “Ok,” Minseok mumbled. “Let me know if you're not comfortable.”

      “I'll be fine. I promise. Goodnight, Minseok.”

      “Goodnight, Baekhyun...”

 

      Baekhyun leaned down and rested his head on top of Minseok's for a moment, then pulled away. Minseok figured Baekhyun probably really wanted to hug him, but he didn't want to push his boundaries. Minseok secretly wished he had hugged him, but Baekhyun was too respectful. Minseok would tell him how he felt in the morning. He needed to. He didn't want to go through this without emotional support anymore. He'd learned a valuable lesson that night. Sometimes, financial support wasn't the only thing that mattered, and Minseok really needed someone at his side. And he wanted that person to be Baekhyun.

 

      The following morning, Minseok woke up to the sound of something sizzling in the kitchen. He groaned and sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He tiredly checked his phone, seeing multiple messages from both Kyungsoo and Junmyeon. He replied to both of them, letting them know he was ok, then got out of bed and headed to the kitchen.

 

      When he got there, Baekhyun was in the middle of cooking breakfast, stopping every now and then to read something on his phone and jot down something on the notepad Minseok kept on his counter. As soon as Baekhyun glanced up and saw Minseok, he gasped, jumping slightly.

      “You're awake...” He said quietly. “I, um...I hope you don't mind if I cooked us some breakfast...”

      “No, it's ok.”

      “Did you sleep well?”

      “Mhm. Did you? Were you cold?”

      “I was fine, don't worry.”

 

      Minseok frowned, not entirely believing him, then walked over to the counter and sat down. He glanced at the notepad, noticing it was a list of different foods. Baekhyun flushed and cleared his throat.

      “Those are good to eat if you have anemia. Your supplements are right here on the counter as well. Don't forget to take them.”

      “Thank you for looking out for me.”

      “Of course. It's not a problem at all.”

 

      Baekhyun dished food onto plates, then brought them over to the counter, setting them in front of Minseok. He turned off the stove, and Minseok couldn't help but notice Baekhyun seemed to fit in to the place already. Minseok didn't even mind that fact. He liked Baekhyun being around, even in his personal space, something he'd never really experienced with another person before. Baekhyun sat in the chair beside him and smiled before taking a bite of his food.

      “Are you feeling ok today?” Baekhyun asked. Minseok hummed, his mouth full of food.

      “I'm feeling a lot better,” he answered as soon as he could.

      “Make sure you rest. Don't push yourself at work.”

      “Junmyeon and Kyungsoo both already texted me,” Minseok sighed. “They told me not to come in for a couple of days and they said we'd talk about shortening my hours when I come back. They wouldn't let me push it even if I tried.”

      “I'm sorry...” Baekhyun mumbled. “If you need help, I can start pitching in.”

      “Hm?”

      “If your hours get shorter and you're struggling, you can ask me for help.”

      “Baekhyun, I'll be fine,” Minseok soothed, rubbing his back and earning a slightly wide-eyed glance from Baekhyun. “They're going to make sure I still have the money to take care of myself, ok? It's a benefit of working with friends and good people.”

      “Alright...”

 

      Baekhyun's phone chimed and he looked at it, sighing afterwards. He turned back to Minseok, looking conflicted.

      “What was that?” Minseok asked.

      “My alarm. I usually set one an hour before I have to go to work.”

      “Do you need me to take you home so you can get ready? I don't want you to be late...”

      “I'll be fine,” Baekhyun reassured. “I can have Jongdae meet me at the store and bring me clothes. We've done it before when I pulled all-nighters at a library.”

      “You really study and stay out a lot, don't you...”

      “I'm trying really hard,” Baekhyun sighed. “I was an idiot and had terrible grades in high school, and now it feels like I'm trying to learn 4 years of information in a 6 month cram school session.”

      “You'll be able to do it. I know you will,” Minseok encouraged. Baekhyun flushed and cleared his throat.

      “I cleaned the dishes from last night, but I don't think I'll have time to clean these.”

      “That's alright. I'm not working for the next few days so I'll have plenty of time to clean them.”

      “I'm going to grab my jacket and leave then, ok? Text me later and tell me how you're feeling.”

      “Yeah...”

 

      Minseok gulped. If he was going to talk to Baekhyun about what he'd been feeling the past few times they'd seen each other, now was the time. Baekhyun was about to walk out the door, and Minseok didn't know if he'd have the nerve to ask him later. He grabbed Baekhyun's wrist as he was heading to the door. Baekhyun turned to face him and worriedly looked him over.

      “Are you not feeling well? Should I call in to work and stay here and take care of you?”

      “No, I'm really ok,” Minseok quickly replied. He let out a shaky breath and stared into Baekhyun's eyes. “I need to talk to you about something though.”

      “What is it?”

      “I've been thinking a lot lately...about us. I don't think I'm ready for big commitments. I can't promise that I'll ever be able to give you everything you want from me, but...I want to try with you.”

      “Try with me?” Baekhyun repeated, looking anxious. He didn't want to read too far into anything.

      “I want to be with you,” Minseok stated. “I want to try going out with you and being a couple...I like you, Baekhyun.”

      “Y-You what?” Baekhyun gasped. “You're serious? You're not feeling really ill or playing a joke, right?”

      “Of course not! I wouldn't joke with you about this. I can't promise that we'll have this blossoming relationship, fall in love, and live together and raise our kid. I'm nowhere near ready to make that kind of commitment. But I want you in my life. You make me feel safe and like someone's got my back...and I didn't realize until recently just how badly I need that in my life...Is it too late?”

      “No! It's not too late!” Baekhyun exclaimed, shaking his head. “I've liked you that way for a while. If you're willing to give me a try, I'll happily accept. I'll do my best to make your life a little easier, and maybe make you really fall for me along the way.”

      “We'll see about that,” Minseok laughed. “There's a lot more to think about in the future, but for now, I want to just keep it simple.”

      “So does this mean I can call you my boyfriend?” Baekhyun asked shyly. Minseok thought for a moment, then nodded.

      “I guess it does. I haven't had a boyfriend in a while. It's kinda weird...”

      “If you're my boyfriend, am I allowed to be affectionate to you?”

      “Hm?”

      “Like, hug you and hold your hand and stuff like that...”

      “As long as you don't do it excessively in public, yeah. I think I'd like that.”

      “Then, before I leave for work...can I have a hug?”

 

      Minseok's eyes widened, and he slowly melted into a smile before nodding. Baekhyun slowly walked forward and wrapped his arms loosely around Minseok, resting his forehead on his shoulder. Minseok in turn wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, and as soon as he did that, Baekhyun tightened his hold, hugging him close. It was a nice feeling, and Minseok was reminded of the previous night when Baekhyun held him on the way to the hospital. It had been so long since Minseok let himself enjoy this kind of feeling. He really liked feeling Baekhyun this close to him. At the rate he was going, Baekhyun wouldn't have to worry too much about Minseok coming to love him. The thought alone scared Minseok, but he needed to take things slowly. He would deal with whatever feelings and financial responsibilities that popped up along the way later.

 

      Baekhyun pulled away from the hug a little later and grabbed both Minseok's hands in his. He had the same bashful, unable to contain his happiness grin on his face that Minseok loved. Baekhyun really was stupidly cute.

      “I'm gonna head to work then,” he said shyly.

      “Alright. Be safe. Don't be late.”

      “I won't. Are you going to be alright here on your own?”

      “I'll be fine. And I'll take my supplements and rest. Promise.”

      “Then I'll be off...Is it ok if I come by again some time and visit you?” Baekhyun asked. Minseok thought for a minute, then finally nodded.

      “I'm going to be here for the next couple of days. The company would be nice.”

      “Then I'll see you again soon!”

      “Yeah. See you soon.”

 

      Baekhyun waved and reluctantly left. Minseok still had a smile on his face even a few minutes after Baekhyun was gone. How could someone make him so happy? It was the first time where Minseok's practical side wasn't completely overpowering his feelings. It was like the two were at war with each other regarding Baekhyun. Minseok really liked being around him, and he actually liked when Baekhyun took care of him, something he didn't usually let people do. Every time his mind wandered to thoughts of the future though, anxiety crept back in, and Minseok found himself wondering what he was going to do and how long this bliss would last. For now, all he could really do was ride it out and not get too attached. He could only hope that Baekhyun wouldn't let him down in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

      Minseok returned to work a few days later. He, Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo had talked and agreed that Minseok would leave an hour earlier, which meant he would leave a little before the bar closed and wouldn't help out with closing. He was disappointed, but he knew he needed to back off. He still worked daily, and as he got further along, he knew he'd have to back off to taking days off rather than simply hours. This really wasn't so bad in the broad scheme of things.

 

      The weirdest part of coming back to work was admitting to Kyungsoo and Junmyeon that he'd started dating Baekhyun. Neither of them were at all shocked when he told them, to Minseok's dismay. They'd both figured it was a matter of time before Minseok's stubbornness let up. Only Minseok had been fighting against the inevitable. Minseok was happy though. Surprisingly happy. Baekhyun was the only person that had that kind of effect on him.

 

      Soon enough, December rolled in and the streets were decorated for the holidays. They'd even put a few festive decorations up in the bar. Baekhyun had gotten pretty busy working and focusing on school again, having fallen behind a bit while insisting on visiting Minseok and checking up on him. He'd been unable to make Minseok's doctor's appointment that month, but the next time he saw him, he made sure to pay Minseok for exactly half the appointment. Minseok really had to admire his zeal. No matter how hard Baekhyun worked, he always made time for Minseok. It made Minseok really happy, but it also made him worried. He didn't want Baekhyun to wear himself out, but even worse than that, he feared the day when Baekhyun finally decided to leave. He was acting too perfect right now. There was no way it would last. Minseok had never felt so anxious in a relationship before. He figured part of it was the baby, but he also knew he was getting attached to Baekhyun, enough to be afraid of losing him.

 

      He didn't express those feelings to anyone though, not even Kyungsoo or Junmyeon. Making himself panic wouldn't do him any good. All he could do was to continue watching Baekhyun, and slowly place his trust in him as he continued to earn it. That certainly wasn't a hard task since Baekhyun still managed to squeeze visiting the bar in at least once a week.

 

      It was an evening when Baekhyun had texted Minseok that he would be stopping by later. Minseok failed to hide the smile on his face, and Kyungsoo and Junmyeon both teased him about it for most of their opening tasks. As they neared the time to open the bar for business, Minseok sighed and stretched. His body had started to ache here and there. He was entering the second trimester, so his body would be going through a much more drastic change. He'd actually already developed an extremely small baby bump, which made putting on his work pants a near nightmare. He would need to start shopping for maternity clothes soon. He really didn't enjoy shopping, especially for clothes, so he was dreading it.

 

      Junmyeon cried out suddenly, making both Kyungsoo and Minseok jump. He pointed to Minseok frantically, wide smile on his face.

      “You're showing!” He exclaimed.

      “Yes?” Minseok replied. “Does that require you screaming like a maniac?”

      “I didn't scream,” Junmyeon huffed. “I was just excited. You always wear loose shirts so that was the first time I could see!”

      “Can I see?” Kyungsoo asked gently.

 

      Minseok sighed and pulled his shirt tight from the back. Junmyeon walked over, taking a closer look, and Kyungsoo timidly placed his hand on Minseok's stomach. It was a somewhat weird experience for Minseok to have with his best friends, but they were basically family to him now, so he wanted to share this with them.

      “Have you shown Baekhyun yet?” Junmyeon asked next.

      “Not yet,” Minseok mumbled. “He couldn't go with me to my last appointment and it's not something I really think of showing him when we're here.”

      “You should,” Kyungsoo urged. “I think it would make him happy.”

 

      Minseok nodded slowly. How would it make Baekhyun feel? They'd spent so much time arguing with each other about getting along, they'd hardly talked about the baby. Was Baekhyun excited for the baby? Or was he simply going through all the actions because he was responsible? Minseok didn't think that was the case, but the anxious side of him kept pushing the idea into his mind.

 

      Feelings were scary and hard for Minseok to handle. He'd always been a pragmatist, but during the rare times when his feelings got involved, he really struggled to make decisions or have confidence. Usually he was able to force himself through it, but this time around everything was so different. They were going to have a baby. Minseok had been focusing on the details around raising the child, but now he was starting to think of the emotional side of things. He was already attached to the baby, and he was going to give all the love he had to raise them. He knew that about his own feelings, but Baekhyun's feelings were still fairly unknown to him. Minseok didn't want Baekhyun to love the baby out of obligation. He didn't want Baekhyun to love _him_ out of obligation either. Baekhyun had said that he cared about Minseok and had liked him for a while, but Minseok couldn't help but fear that Baekhyun was settling for him, given the situation. He didn't want Baekhyun to settle, especially when Minseok was starting to think he was genuinely falling for Baekhyun.

 

      Baekhyun arrived later on in the evening with Sehun. The two almost always came together, and Minseok was pretty sure Junmyeon and Sehun were dating at this point, though neither of them had said anything about it. Maybe they just figured it was painfully obvious, which it was. Baekhyun sat across from Minseok as always. He looked tired, but content. Minseok smiled softly at him, then started mixing a drink behind the counter. Finally, he placed it in front of Baekhyun.

      “It's lightweight, don't worry,” he mumbled.

      “Thanks...” Baekhyun muttered. “How much is it?”

      “It's on the house. Just wanted to give you something so you could relax. It looks like it's been a long day for you.”

      “Do I really look that tired?” Baekhyun groaned. Minseok chuckled and nodded his head.

      “Just a little bit.”

 

      Baekhyun sighed and took a sip of his drink. His eyes widened and he quickly took another sip.

      “That's really good!”

      “I noticed whenever you buy a drink you go for the sweet ones, so I made you one of my favorites.”

 

      Baekhyun hummed and took another couple sips. Shortly after that, Junmyeon walked over to Minseok and nudged his shoulder before nodding towards his stomach. Minseok sighed, knowing what Junmyeon was trying to get him to do. He glanced around, making sure none of the other customers were paying attention to him.

      “Baekhyun, look at this.”

 

      Baekhyun looked up at Minseok curiously, and the latter pulled his shirt tight in the back, revealing his developing baby bump. Baekhyun's eyes went wide, and his mouth moved like it was trying to form words but ultimately couldn't.

      “You're starting to show,” Baekhyun said, sounding almost reverent about it.

      “Mhm. I'm getting into the second trimester, so I'm going to be getting rounder from here on out. My pants are already starting to not fit.”

      “Really?” Baekhyun asked. “I'm sorry...”

      “It's not something you have to apologize for. I just need to start shopping for clothes.”

      “I'll help you, ok?”

 

      Minseok nodded. Every time the baby was brought up, Baekhyun always seemed to apologize. It didn't sit well with Minseok. Did Baekhyun regret this? The anxious voice in Minseok's head started sounding up again about Baekhyun settling for him and not being completely dedicated, but Minseok quickly forced it out. Baekhyun was always so sincere in everything he did. Minseok wanted to trust him.

 

      Minseok let go of his shirt and straightened it out properly again. After that, he glanced over at Baekhyun to find him on his phone. Minseok didn't like to snoop, but given what he'd just revealed to Baekhyun, this seemed like a pretty underwhelmed response.

      “Minseok, how far along are you now again?” Baekhyun asked, scrolling through a page.

 

      When Minseok took a closer look, he realized it was a week by week breakdown of a baby's growth. A wide smile broke out on Minseok's face. Baekhyun really was adorable.

      “I'm in my 12th week right now,” Minseok said gently. Baekhyun nodded and scrolled further down the page.

      “So the baby's reflexes are starting to form. It says here that their fingers and toes will begin to move. It also says the baby can feel it if you gently poke your stomach!”

      “Really?” Minseok asked, testing the theory. It was the first time he'd really thought of interacting with the baby other than rubbing his stomach.

      “You can't feel the baby yet though. Apparently they're about the size of a lime.”

      “A lime?” Junmyeon asked.

 

      He turned around and picked up one of the limes they hadn't cut up yet to serve in the drinks. He held it close to Minseok's stomach, earning an eye roll from the latter. Baekhyun, on the other hand, looked inches away from bursting with happiness.

      “The baby's getting bigger!” He whispered excitedly, staring up at Minseok.

 

      Baekhyun was always so transparent with his emotions. There was no faking the happiness on his face at that moment. Minseok found himself rubbing his stomach affectionately while smiling at Baekhyun. Junmyeon set the lime down in front of Baekhyun, who gently poked at it. It was just a lime, but Baekhyun was so happy to see the actual size comparison. Minseok was too. It was nice to know what was going on inside his own body. But most of all, it was nice to see Baekhyun so excited. At least for now, Minseok's anxieties had been put to rest.

 

      When it came time for Minseok to get off work, he and Baekhyun left together. Whenever Baekhyun came to visit, Minseok always brought him home afterward. It was really cold outside and Minseok would much rather Baekhyun be safe and warm in his car than walking home alone. The drive home was mostly silent other than a few quick comments and the radio playing. When they were parked in front of Baekhyun's apartment, Baekhyun sighed, hesitating to get out of the car. Minseok tilted his head questioningly.

      “You ok?” He asked.

      “Yeah, I'm fine,” Baekhyun quickly replied. “I just...was thinking about some things.”

      “What things?”

      “Well, we're dating now...If we're dating, do we really still need to raise the baby in 2 separate houses?”

      “We just started dating, Baekhyun. I'm not ready to live with you yet.”

      “I know, but...Before you were so adamant about raising the baby separately. Won't that change down the road since we're dating now? I want to live with you and raise the baby together. Can't you at least consider it in the future?”

      “I am considering it in the future, Baekhyun. I really am...There's just a lot to take into consideration.”

      “Like what?”

      “I want to date you for longer than a few weeks before moving in together. I would prefer you got your life at least a little more organized too, because as it is now, I don't think either of us could raise the baby efficiently. It's going to take time.”

      “So what can I do to help?” Baekhyun asked. “You say you want me to get my life together...How? What's your ideal living situation?”

      “Well, for the near future, I guess it would be seeing you in college rather than cram school. You're just fine working your job. I'm not going to demand you work full-time. In fact, I don't think we could raise the baby if we were both working full-time. But if you could be settled into college, working as you need, and able to help me with bills and the baby, I think that would be ideal.”

      “So basically you want me to get into college.”

      “I want you to be actively pursuing your future,” Minseok explained. “I don't want you to give up on what you're trying to achieve right now to raise a baby. Because it will be so much harder to get back to it later in life.”

      “So if I can get into my college of choice, you'll be willing to live with me?”

      “If we're still happy and emotionally ready, then yes, Baekhyun. There's a lot more to this than just wanting to be together.”

      “I know. But wanting to be together and wanting to be with the baby are equally as important, so I want to tell you how I feel and I want to know how you feel as well. I'll get into my college, you'll see! I'll make sure you have nothing to worry about when it comes to my life.”

      “Alright, Baekhyun,” Minseok sighed, ruffling Baekhyun's hair a little bit. “I'll trust you on that. But for now, it's late and I'm tired.”

      “I'm gonna go then...Are you going to be free on the 24th?”

      “I'll be working, but I'll be free after that. We'll probably close the bar early and I have the next day off.”

      “Great! I want to go on a date with you that night.”

      “I'll look forward to it,” Minseok said softly.

      “Goodnight then.”

      “Goodnight, Baekhyun. Sleep well.”

 

      Baekhyun leaned over and hugged Minseok before getting out of the car. Minseok waited until Baekhyun had disappeared inside the building. He gently rubbed his stomach, feeling the small swell. He wondered if they'd ever get to the point where they were comfortably talking about the baby without worrying about something. He really hoped they would. He felt guilty for always feeling so stressed when he thought about the baby. He wanted to feel happy and excited, and he wanted Baekhyun to continue feeling that way as well.

 

~*~

      Christmas Eve arrived before Minseok even realized it. He'd never really celebrated the holiday other than enjoying some of the decorations around the city, but this year, Baekhyun had apparently planned something for him. It only occurred to Minseok the day of their date that he hadn't even bought a gift for Baekhyun. He was wracking his brain, trying to think of something that would be a decent gift, but he really didn't even know what Baekhyun wanted or needed. He was already doing a pretty terrible job of being an attentive, caring boyfriend. He was dreading seeing Baekhyun walk through the bar door, since he would have to somehow come up with an apology.

 

      Baekhyun arrived about halfway through Minseok's shift. He didn't have school that evening, but he'd worked earlier in the day, so he'd gone home to rest for a while. He had a gift bag in hand and a wide smile on his face, and Minseok felt extremely guilty. Baekhyun plopped down in front of him at the bar.

      “Hey! How are you?” Baekhyun asked happily.

      “I'm doing well. How about you? Was work ok?”

      “It was stressful since it's a holiday. Lots of people that forgot ingredients and such and plenty of irritation to go around.”

      “I'm sorry to hear that.”

      “It's alright. I'm here now so it's better~” Baekhyun singsonged. Minseok rolled his eyes.

      “Do you want a drink?”

      “I'd rather not do alcohol since I want to bring you somewhere later.”

      “I'll just make you something nonalcoholic then. Fruity spritz water doesn't sound bad, right?”

      “Yeah, that would be nice...How much?”

      “On me, Baekhyun. You're not going to pay for anything tonight, ok?”

      “Alright...”

 

      Minseok made Baekhyun's drink, then the two started chatting. Minseok pulled up his chair at one point so he could rest, but his attention never left Baekhyun, even when he had to make someone else's drink. Baekhyun was mostly talking about random things, like video games he'd played earlier in the day since he finally had some time to himself, or what TV shows he liked, but it was Minseok's chance to finally learn something about him. He'd shut him out for so long, he felt like he hardly knew Baekhyun other than his sincere personality. He also really enjoyed listening to Baekhyun talk, which was a good thing, because Baekhyun tended to go on and on.

 

      Finally, Minseok reached the end of his shift and said goodbye to both Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. They were closing the bar early that night, so it was a little before midnight when Minseok and Baekhyun stepped out into the cold. Minseok shivered and groaned, snuggling closer to Baekhyun for warmth. He felt Baekhyun wrap an arm around his waist.

      “Is it ok if we take a walk?” Baekhyun asked. “If you're cold, you can stay by me. There's something I want to show you.”

      “Yeah, lead the way.”

 

      They walked for about 10 minutes. Minseok recognized the path. Baekhyun was taking him to a nearby park. What Minseok hadn't expected was for the park to be covered in beautiful arrangements of Christmas lights, with some metal frames forming different shapes, like bells and reindeer. It was really pretty. Of course Baekhyun would find something like this to show him. Baekhyun led him to one of the benches in the park, and they sat down, huddling close so they could stay warm. Baekhyun then handed Minseok his gift.

      “Merry Christmas! Go ahead and open it!”

 

      Minseok hesitantly sifted through the tissue paper. Eventually, his fingers brushed against fabric. He grabbed a hand full and lifted it up. His eyes widened in surprise and he turned to Baekhyun.

      “They're maternity pants,” Baekhyun explained. “I got 2 different sizes so you could wear them for a while without having to buy more, but if you need to exchange them cuz they're too big or small, I kept the receipt.”

      “Baekhyun, you didn't have to do this...”

      “The point is it's a gift, Minseok. I wanted to. Besides you said you were struggling to fit into your work pants, so I figured it would be a good, practical gift for you. They look really nice and professional, but they've got a waistband made for a baby belly.”

      “Still, these had to be expensive, right?”

      “It's fine. I wanted to do this.”

      “I didn't even get you anything,” Minseok muttered. “I'm the worst...”

      “No you're not!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “I don't need you to get me things. Just being with you like this makes me happy.”

      “Still...”

 

      Baekhyun snuggled closer, leaning his head on Minseok's shoulder. He sighed happily and closed his eyes. Minseok couldn't help but notice the smallest details of Baekhyun's face when he was this close. His soft eyelashes, the perfect slope of his nose, the small mole above his lips. As Minseok focused on Baekhyun's lips, he got an idea. He gently lifted Baekhyun's chin using a couple of his fingers, and earned a small whine and pout in response. He smiled, then leaned forward, connecting their lips. He felt Baekhyun gasp, but eventually he relaxed into the kiss, closing his eyes again and letting Minseok nibble at his bottom lip. When they finally pulled away, both had flushed cheeks, and Minseok was almost convinced Baekhyun would melt into a pile of happy goop right in front of him.

      “Merry Christmas, Baekhyun,” he whispered. He was surprised how fast his own heart was beating.

      “Merry Christmas, Minseok,” Baekhyun replied shyly. Minseok cuddled closer again.

      “I'm sorry that's the best gift I can give you.”

      “It's an amazing gift,” Baekhyun mumbled, running his fingers along his lips.

 

      Minseok smiled and leaned his head on Baekhyun's shoulder this time. He felt Baekhyun cautiously snake his arm around Minseok's shoulders and place his hand on his hair. They were both still hesitant when it came to being physically affectionate with each other, but Minseok was learning that he really loved being held by Baekhyun. He liked being this close to him, especially when it was cold outside. He liked when Baekhyun would brush his fingers through his hair, like he was doing now. Minseok really, _really_ liked Baekhyun, and he couldn't even keep track of how and when it had happened anymore.

 

      They sat in silence for a couple more minutes before Minseok felt Baekhyun take a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked up at Baekhyun, noticing he was biting his lip. It was a nervous habit of his.

      “Can I ask you for one more thing, Minseok?” Baekhyun finally asked.

      “What is it?”

      “Would it be ok if I felt your stomach?”

 

      Minseok's eyes widened. He hadn't even realized that Baekhyun hadn't felt his stomach yet. Even Junmyeon and Kyungsoo regularly felt it, even if Minseok swatted their hands away. Baekhyun of all people deserved to feel that too. It was his baby after all. Minseok would have felt weird about it were they not dating, but now he was surprised Baekhyun even asked for permission rather than just feeling it whenever they held each other. He really was respectful of Minseok's boundaries.

      “Never mind,” Baekhyun mumbled, flustered. “It was a dumb question.”

      “Baekhyun, it wasn't dumb!”

 

      Minseok unzipped his coat, keeping it wrapped close still so he didn't get too cold, then lifted one of Baekhyun's hands and slipped it inside, placing it on his stomach. Baekhyun turned bright red, but Minseok felt him gently move his hand around, feeling the swell of his stomach. Baekhyun was fighting back another giddy smile the entire time.

      “Thank you,” he whispered.

      “You don't need to ask for permission,” Minseok stated, kissing Baekhyun on the cheek. “This is your baby too.”

      “I just...got scared,” Baekhyun mumbled.

      “Why? I'm not going to bite you, I promise. Just don't feel me up while I'm working and we'll be fine.”

      “It's not that,” Baekhyun laughed. “I didn't know if you were ok talking about the baby other than the responsibility side of things.”

      “What do you mean?”

      “This wasn't planned...I didn't know if you resented me or the baby. I was scared to tell you how excited or happy I was because I didn't want you to get angry at me.”

      “Why would I get angry with you? I'm happy to hear you're excited...”

      “I don't know...It's my fault you're having to go through the pregnancy. Everything is changing and I don't think you really wanted this, especially from our relationship.”

      “Baekhyun, this isn't your fault. It wasn't planned, but I'm not unhappy, ok? If this wasn't what I wanted, I wouldn't have chosen this path. I would never be angry with you because of this, and I could never be angry or hateful towards the baby either. Don't think those kinds of things.”

 

      Minseok was finally starting to understand why Baekhyun had seemed so hesitant and apologetic. He didn't regret it himself, but he was scared of Minseok's reaction. Baekhyun had been holding back a lot since the start of their relationship. Minseok wanted that to change from this point onward. He wanted to know how excited Baekhyun was. He wanted to feel how devoted Baekhyun was. He wanted Baekhyun to destroy any ounce of anxiety Minseok had about their relationship like he was doing now. And he wanted to do all that for Baekhyun as well.

      “So you're really ok with me and the baby?” Baekhyun asked.

      “More than ok. I'm not the type to date someone easily, you know.”

      “Tell me about it,” Baekhyun laughed. Minseok lightly flicked his head in response.

      “Brat,” he grumbled. “But you would know best I guess...”

      “So from now on, I can talk to you about the baby?”

      “Of course. It's all stuff I want to hear from you. I want to be excited with you.”

      “The baby's the size of a lemon now,” Baekhyun stated. “I looked it up earlier.”

      “Really? They're going to be growing pretty fast now, huh?”

      “Mhm.”

 

      Baekhyun rubbed Minseok's stomach, and Minseok placed his hand on top of Baekhyun's. He felt like he was in a complete state of bliss. For the first time, Minseok was thinking about happily taking care of their baby together, like Baekhyun wanted. His anxieties about the state of their relationship were finally pushed to the side, and all he could think of was how much he was going to love the baby and cuddle them close. He was thinking of Baekhyun wrapping his arms around him with their child cradled in between them. For the first time, Minseok was thinking about a family with Baekhyun rather than a living situation.

 

      It felt so warm and welcoming. Minseok wanted it to become a reality. He felt so relieved, knowing that Baekhyun was excited for the baby and genuinely wanted to be with him. Minseok was starting to believe they could make it through with that kind of mindset. He knew it was naive, and there was a lot in store in the future for both of them, but he wasn't alone. He was supported and cared for. That certainly made him feel like he could face the future with his head up high if nothing else.

 

      They stayed in the park for just a little while longer, until they were both shivering against each other. At that point, Minseok stood up and pulled Baekhyun along. When they got back to his car, they instantly turned the heater on to warm up. As Baekhyun held his hands up to the air vents to warm them, Minseok snaked his fingers in between Baekhyun's.

      “Come home with me tonight,” Minseok whispered.

 

      Baekhyun's cheeks were already red from the cold, but Minseok was pretty sure he saw them turn a shade darker. Baekhyun finally nodded, curling his fingers around Minseok's. Minseok squeezed his hand before letting go so he could drive them both to his apartment. When they got there, they threw together a late night snack, then sat at Minseok's counter, leaning on each other and chatting about anything from shows they liked to who they thought the baby would end up looking like more. Eventually, Baekhyun rubbed his eyes, and Minseok realized he was probably exhausted. Even Minseok was exhausted, and he was used to being up this late.

      “We should sleep,” Minseok urged. Baekhyun nodded sleepily.

 

      They got up from Minseok's counter and headed to his bathroom. Minseok had a toothbrush that Baekhyun had used the last time he stayed at his house, so they brushed their teeth side by side. When they were finished, Baekhyun glanced down the hallway towards the couch.

      “Should I sleep out there again?” He asked.

      “No!” Minseok immediately gasped. “It's way too cold and I don't have extra blankets for you. Besides, I'm not going to let my boyfriend sleep on the couch when I invited him over to my house. Come with me.”

 

      Minseok grabbed Baekhyun's hand and led him into his bedroom. Minseok pulled some clothes out of his drawer for Baekhyun to sleep in. Then, to Baekhyun's surprise, Minseok started unbuttoning his work shirt and let it drop to the floor. Baekhyun flushed and looked away, wanting to give Minseok privacy. Minseok then walked over to him and stood in front of him, looking at him anxiously. He hadn't shown anyone his body since the night he and Baekhyun slept together, and it was starting to change. He wanted Baekhyun to see it and be ok with it.

 

      Baekhyun must have gotten the message, because he finally looked up, his eyes stopping on Minseok's stomach for a short while, then heading up to his eyes. They stared at each other for a while, neither seeming to blink. Finally, Baekhyun reached forward and pressed his palm to Minseok's stomach. He leaned forward, and Minseok closed his eyes as Baekhyun kissed him this time. It was soft and simple, but it still left Minseok's heart pounding against his rib cage.

 

      When they parted, Baekhyun pulled his own shirt off, and Minseok stared at his lean musculature. He wasn't as muscular as Minseok had been before the baby, but he still had a fit body. No wonder Minseok had been so attracted to him. Baekhyun grabbed Minseok's shirt and handed it to him, then grabbed his own. They changed beside each other, something that was fairly awkward, but intimate. Minseok found he couldn't stop thinking about reaching out and touching Baekhyun. The feeling must have been mutual, because more than once, Baekhyun reached over and ran his hand gently down Minseok's arm, trying to hold himself back.

 

      They finally curled up together underneath the covers. Minseok made sure to tuck them tightly around them, since he'd gotten cold in the small amount of time they'd been changing. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Minseok's waist and snuggled against his chest. They didn't say anything else to each other, but Baekhyun was lulled to sleep by the sound of Minseok's heartbeat while lightly rubbing Minseok's stomach from time to time. Minseok stared at Baekhyun, his chest doing funny things. He hadn't known Baekhyun that long, but somehow Baekhyun made him feel like no other person ever had. Just seeing him sleeping peacefully was enough to make Minseok's heart melt. Feeling him finally interact with the baby was making his heart do flips as well. Baekhyun really was special.

 

      Minseok brushed Baekhyun's bangs out of the way and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He heard Baekhyun sigh sleepily and felt him nuzzle into his chest. Minseok wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, playing with his hair. Finally, exhaustion caught up with him, and he fell asleep completely wrapped in the warmth of blankets and Baekhyun.

 

      Minseok had never really had a romantic Christmas before, but he was pretty sure this one would always be special to him. He didn't know if any other Christmas would compare. Maybe the Christmases in the future, when they spent time opening gifts with their child and being a family would though. Minseok hoped and prayed for that future to become a reality. He wanted that future, with Baekhyun.

 

~*~

      The new year crept up on them and Baekhyun spent the night at Minseok's house again. Before Minseok even realized it, Baekhyun was coming over to his apartment once a week and spending the night. He felt like such a normal presence in Minseok's place, which was surprising, given how Minseok usually needed his own personal space. Baekhyun was good about not being overbearing though. Most of the time, they simply coexisted together, watching shows or reading. Baekhyun did a lot of studying when he was over at Minseok's place as well. His entrance exam was at the end of March, so he was starting to panic. Minseok figured he had plenty of time to study since it was still about 3 months away, but Baekhyun seemed anxious. Apparently he was aiming high, and he needed to study as much as possible.

 

      They fell into a routine, seeing each other at the bar, Baekhyun going home with Minseok at least once a week, and meeting when Minseok had his appointments, which had become more frequent now that Minseok was in the second trimester. His baby bump was now very noticeable as they neared the end of January. He was 4 months along now. It boggled his mind a bit to think that he'd had a baby growing inside him for 4 months now. He was almost halfway through the pregnancy. Time was flying at an almost scary rate.

 

      Minseok had already gotten the attention of a few of their regular customers. A few girls had since left the bar, but Minseok truthfully didn't miss their company. He knew they both were attracted to him, but he couldn't ever share the attraction, nor did he want to. He was getting more and more devoted and attracted to his little young, try-hard boyfriend, though he hadn't quite admitted that to Baekhyun. He'd definitely started being more affectionate to Baekhyun though. Most of the time when they were together, they were attached at the hip. Baekhyun was a pretty clingy person, and Minseok was finding he wanted to cling to Baekhyun as well. He really liked kissing him too. Baekhyun was a surprisingly good kisser.

 

      Another man at the bar, a businessman from one of the nearby companies, had congratulated him and asked who the lucky man was. Baekhyun had been snoozing on the bar at the time, so Minseok had nodded to him, smiling affectionately. Baekhyun often took naps at the bar rather than drinking, but Minseok found it extremely endearing. The man chuckled and told Minseok he'd picked a good match, and Minseok couldn't help but agree. He'd had a complete change of heart since he started dating Baekhyun. The boy that seemed so young and irresponsible in Minseok's eyes was now the person he felt he had the most support from, and also the person he felt closest to.

 

      Minseok had noticed that Baekhyun seemed to be always busying himself with something. If he wasn't working, he was studying, and if he wasn't doing either of those, he was at Minseok's side. He couldn't help but worry that Baekhyun was getting burnt out. Even when he was with Minseok, Baekhyun was studying. Minseok didn't want to be an inconvenience in Baekhyun's life, something he'd never really worried about before. He'd always thought Baekhyun would be the inconvenience. Minseok didn't doubt Baekhyun's ability to help him anymore, but he was worrying about Baekhyun's emotional and physical fortitude. It had to reach a breaking point eventually, didn't it? Minseok didn't want to be the thing that tipped Baekhyun over the edge.

 

      Baekhyun had come over to Minseok's house later that evening, and Minseok had been exhausted from work. His body was already starting to feel the fatigue of working so much, when it normally wouldn't have bothered him. He was contemplating pushing his hours back more. Minseok was curled up in bed resting before Baekhyun had even finished brushing his teeth or changing into his clothes. He'd started to leave a few sets at Minseok's house, and Minseok had already designated a place in one of his drawers for them. Baekhyun really was becoming a staple in his life.

 

      Baekhyun returned from the bathroom and crawled onto the bed. Minseok was on his side, facing away from Baekhyun. He'd expected Baekhyun to snuggle up behind him, something he usually did when Minseok was in this position. Instead, Baekhyun remained seated, hunched over a textbook with the lamp light on dimly. Minseok sighed tiredly and rolled over, glancing up at Baekhyun.

      “Sorry, is this too bright for you?” Baekhyun asked gently, running his fingers lightly through Minseok's hair.

      “No, I just didn't know you were still going to study...It's 3 in the morning, Baekhyun. You need to sleep...”

      “It's fine,” Baekhyun soothed. “I'm just going to read over this chapter for a little while longer.”

      “If you need to study more, you don't have to see me as often,” Minseok mumbled. He didn't like the thought of Baekhyun being less present, but he was worried about him. “You spend so much time at the bar when you could be studying.”

      “You're just as important as studying. Actually, you're way more important.”

      “I just don't want you to be pushing yourself to see me or to study.”

      “I'm not pushing myself,” Baekhyun said gently, a warm smile on his face. “You make me happy. I can relax with you when I come over. I don't want to cut out my time with you.”

      “I just don't want you to wear yourself out...”

      “I won't be studying like this forever. Once my entrance exam comes around, I won't be going to cram school anymore. I'll actually have more free time that I can spend with you. Don't worry, this won't be a permanent thing.”

      “Alright...”

      “Do you want me to turn the lamp off?”

      “No, it's ok. You need it to study.”

      “Feel free to sleep if you're tired.”

 

      Minseok hummed and moved closer, pressing his forehead against Baekhyun's thigh. He'd been tempted to rest his head on his thigh, but there was a textbook there, and Minseok wasn't sure he had the bravery to make such a bold move. Instead, he closed his eyes and dozed while Baekhyun continued to study. He wasn't sure how much time passed, but finally Baekhyun shifted carefully, so he wouldn't bother Minseok, and laid his textbook on the bedside table beneath the lamp. After that, he turned off the light and slid under the covers. Immediately, Minseok pulled Baekhyun into his arms, hugging him close.

 

      Baekhyun fell asleep shortly after that, burnt out from a long day. Minseok stayed up just a bit later though, looking over Baekhyun and worrying to himself. He knew Baekhyun said this wasn't permanent, but it still didn't sit well with Minseok. If he wasn't allowed to push himself, Baekhyun shouldn't be either. He wasn't pregnant, but he was still human. Minseok really had gotten ridiculously overprotective of him.

 

      All he wanted was for Baekhyun to be happy. Minseok was starting to fear that he would be one of the things that contributed to his unhappiness. It was funny how quickly emotions changed. He'd denied Baekhyun because he didn't want him to become a burden and he didn't trust him, and now he feared that was what he was becoming to the other. Baekhyun worked so hard, but he would never tell Minseok how tired he really was. The fact that he took power naps in their bar of all places said everything though. Baekhyun was exhausted, and Minseok knew it wouldn't get any easier down the road. After all, once the baby was born, Baekhyun was going to have to add parenting to his list of responsibilities. Minseok hoped it wouldn't be too much for Baekhyun to handle. He would need the help, and he didn't think he could stand to lose Baekhyun now.

 

~*~

      January flew by in the blink of an eye, and soon Minseok was transitioning into his 5th month of pregnancy. He'd gotten round enough to where no loose shirt would hide the bump. He'd cut his days at the bar back to 5 instead of 7, since his back had started aching from the amount of standing he did every day. He was still technically working full-time, but Minseok could no longer devote his body completely to his job. Junmyeon had already started talking about looking for another bartender or two, that way they could all cut their hours back a little bit, since even Kyungsoo and Junmyeon were a bit burnt out. Minseok was fine with the idea, but he was going to leave the employee hunting to Junmyeon and Kyungsoo this time around.

 

      Much like Minseok had never experienced Christmas in a relationship, Valentine's Day was something completely new to him as well. He'd wanted to get something for Baekhyun or at least do something nice for him to make up for slacking off at Christmas, but he was terrible with gift ideas. As fate would have it though, their Valentine's day held something fairly special in store for both of them.

 

      Minseok had been unable to schedule his appointment for a time when Baekhyun would be there other than Valentine's Day. It was the appointment when Minseok would have an ultrasound and find out the baby's gender. He'd insisted that Baekhyun be there, and Baekhyun had wanted exactly the same thing. It was a bit atypical for a Valentine's date, but both of them were anxiously awaiting it.

 

      They met at the hospital about a half an hour before the appointment. Baekhyun had instantly reached for Minseok's hand and leaned his head on Minseok's shoulder. Minseok rested his cheek on Baekhyun's head. When they'd first started dating, Minseok would have gotten mad at Baekhyun for being so close in public, and he was pretty sure Baekhyun never would have dared to try this, but now, it felt like this was natural, onlookers be damned. Minseok felt so comfortable with Baekhyun, even in public, which was usually a problem when it came to Minseok's relationships.

      “Do you think we're going to have a boy or a girl?” Baekhyun asked suddenly. Minseok hummed in thought.

      “I don't know. I don't really want to think about it until we're told. That way I don't have any expectations. It's not like I would love them less, but I'd rather just be told than guess, you know?”

      “I guess,” Baekhyun agreed.

      “Do you have a preference?”

      “No. I think either way it's going to be really fun to be their parent. There are things I'd love to do with them, regardless of their gender. Honestly, I'd be happy doing anything with our baby.”

      “I'm glad. It makes me happy that you're looking forward to being a parent.”

      “Are you looking forward to it?” Baekhyun asked.

      “I am. I really am.”

 

      Minseok wanted to add 'with you' onto the end of his sentence, but before he could, he was called back by the nurse. They did the usual questions and checkups, then they were taken to a room where the ultrasound would be performed. Minseok laid down on the examination bed, and Baekhyun sat at his side, holding his hand. The doctor came in shortly after, happily greeting both of them. She got the machine ready, then pulled Minseok's shirt up and asked if they were ready. Minseok and Baekhyun nodded anxiously, and the doctor began.

 

      Minseok jumped a bit when the gel made contact with his stomach, since it was still winter and the air in the room already had Minseok's stomach a little cold. Baekhyun squeezed his hand in encouragement, and Minseok glanced over at him and smiled. The doctor shifted the probe on Minseok's stomach slightly, and suddenly, a series of thumps sounded from the machine. Baekhyun and Minseok looked at each other with wide eyes, then over to the doctor.

      “That's a healthy heartbeat,” she explained with a smile on her face. “Your baby is growing beautifully.”

      “Thank goodness,” Minseok breathed in relief.

 

      Truthfully, he'd always carried a worry in the back of his mind since he found out he had anemia, but he'd been extremely careful since then to take care of himself. Baekhyun rubbed his arm lightly with his other hand, and Minseok wondered if he realized how worried he'd been. The doctor reassured them that the baby was healthy and showed them a few different angles. Finally, she stopped at a certain angle.

      “Do you two want to know the gender?”

      “Yes, please,” Baekhyun said excitedly. Minseok nodded in agreement, then stared at the image on the screen.

      “You're the parents of a beautiful, healthy baby girl.”

      “A baby girl...” Baekhyun repeated. He shook Minseok's hand excitedly. “Minseok, we're having a baby girl.”

 

      Minseok's eyes never left the screen, but his grip on Baekhyun's hand tightened, and he couldn't keep the smile from his face. They were having a girl. Baekhyun was so excited and happy. Minseok honestly couldn't contain his excitement now either.

 

      They finished the appointment and left the hospital hand in hand, Baekhyun swinging them back and forth. Minseok couldn't even get annoyed with him. He was too busy rubbing his stomach. They were supposed to have lunch together and call it a day after that, but Baekhyun begged Minseok to go shopping for some baby things. They'd been holding off on buying anything too specific for the baby other than supplies since they didn't really know who they were shopping for. Although Minseok also didn't think it much mattered since onesies were fairly gender neutral and he really wasn't one to force gender boundaries in the first place, given his own body.

 

      As soon as they got to the onesies, Baekhyun immediately started ogling at them. Minseok watched as Baekhyun looked at the packs and compared prices.

      “We're not going to get her only pink things by the way,” Minseok stated.

      “Of course not. She needs variety,” Baekhyun stated. Minseok couldn't help but smile.

      “This pack has 5 different colors, so we'll go with this one.”

      “That sounds good to me.”

      “And we'll get this one just because I like it~” Baekhyun singsonged, pulling a small cat onesie off the wall and into their basket.

      “You're buying that one. I'm not spending my money on superfluous things.”

      “Yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun sighed. “We should probably get 2 packs of the multi-color set just so we have to do less laundry in the long run.”

      “Good idea,” Minseok sighed.

 

      He hadn't even really started considering everything they needed for the baby and what all it would entail. Thankfully, Baekhyun was being practical and helping Minseok sift through the list of items. They both ended up splurging quite a bit on items for the baby, but it was all stuff that had to be purchased soon enough. After all, the baby would be there in 4 months. It was a little scary how fast time was going by. Minseok was excited, but he was also starting to feel like he really wasn't ready. He wondered if Baekhyun was feeling that anxiety as well.

 

      They left the store and Baekhyun helped Minseok pack the bags into his car. Minseok's stomach had gotten round enough for him to be wary of bending over a lot, and neither of them wanted to test what level of lifting he could still do. They got in the car and Minseok started driving back to Baekhyun's apartment. Unfortunately, he had to go home and prepare for a cram school test and Minseok had to work, so they couldn't spend all day together. As they were driving to his apartment, Baekhyun couldn't stop daydreaming.

      “I can't wait to play with her. And make her hair! I'm going to start watching tutorials now. She's gonna be the cutest~”

      “What if she turns out to be a tomboy that wants short hair and likes sports?” Minseok mused. Baekhyun simply shrugged.

      “Then I'll play with her and take her to all her games and make sure her hair's always cut to the right length.”

 

      Minseok smiled and reached over to rub Baekhyun's thigh. He was more and more glad with each passing day that Baekhyun was his partner. He didn't think he could have gone through this with anyone else, and he definitely would have struggled on his own. The future he envisioned with his child and Baekhyun seemed so close to a reality now. They still had so much to prepare before the baby was born, but Minseok wasn't worried about it like he once had been. He was looking forward to it.

 

      When they got to Baekhyun's place, they exchanged a few kisses, and Baekhyun wished Minseok a happy Valentine's Day before getting out of the car. Minseok wished it right back, then watched as Baekhyun headed into his apartment. He couldn't help but think about how inconvenient it was to live in two separate places. He knew Baekhyun had a point in asking about living together, but Minseok hadn't been ready at the time. Now it seemed like the logical solution, but that was also going to be a lot of pressure on Baekhyun since it would mean moving out of his current apartment. Minseok knew his test was coming up in less than a month, and the last thing he wanted to do was give Baekhyun one more thing to worry about on top of his entrance exam and everything else.

 

      Minseok was still anxious about Baekhyun getting worn out and tired of Minseok and the baby. He knew Baekhyun was passionate and excited, but he was also the type to push through any hardship, regardless of how much it affected him. Minseok wanted to make things at least a little easier on Baekhyun. He would wait until after Baekhyun's school life calmed down a bit, then he would talk to him about moving in together. They would take things one step at a time. Minseok finally felt ready to move forward.

 

~*~

      When Minseok told Junmyeon and Kyungsoo he was having a girl, both were extremely excited. Junmyeon had let out a high pitched noise, and Kyungsoo had rubbed Minseok's stomach happily. Everything was starting to feel so exhilarating for Minseok. Baekhyun had been texting him nonstop about different baby products he'd read reviews on or deals he knew about. They'd already purchased quite a few clothes, bibs, and bottles. They were also looking into different carriers for the car as well as different play sets appropriate for younger ages. It felt like there was a lot to do, but Minseok was so ecstatic to start. Baekhyun had been sending him name suggestions as well. Nothing had really stood out to Minseok yet, but now they were finally starting to think about the baby and look forward to her.

 

      Baekhyun was sitting at the bar across from Minseok, who was sitting and resting. He usually tried to sit down when he wasn't making drinks. Baekhyun had been looking up facts about the baby's growth as well as listing off different deals on baby products. Minseok was listening intently, but he froze when he felt a sudden jolt from his stomach. His eyes widened and he quickly stood up, startling Baekhyun and even Junmyeon, who was serving someone on the other end of the bar.

      “Baekhyun, give me your hand!”

      “Why...?”

      “Just do it!”

 

      Baekhyun leaned forward and held his hand out. Minseok grabbed it and placed it on his stomach, keeping his own on top of Baekhyun's. It took a moment before Baekhyun felt another jab. He gasped and looked at Minseok with wide, somewhat shaky eyes.

      “She's kicking,” Minseok said gently.

      “Is this the first time?”

      “She's moved around a bit, but this is the first time she's being this forceful.”

      “Does it hurt?”

      “No, not really. It feels kind of weird actually.”

      “I read that her senses are starting to develop,” Baekhyun stated. “She could hear us now if we talk to her.”

      “Really? I wonder if she heard you talking about her just now.”

      “She must be excited about all her new stuff,” Baekhyun joked. “She's growing so fast...I'm so happy! We're going to have to talk to her from now on!”

 

      Minseok smiled, rubbing Baekhyun's hand that was still on his stomach. As soon as Junmyeon finished serving his customer, Minseok waved for him to come over and Baekhyun moved his hand so Junmyeon could feel. Minseok even went into the kitchen to let Kyungsoo feel. It was strange sharing this with so many other people, but at the same time, it was nice. Minseok had so many people he could rely on, who were excited for him. He liked having this sense of family around him. It made dealing with the ups and downs of pregnancy and preparations for the baby a little easier to handle.

 

      The baby calmed down a little while later, and Minseok was able to finish his shift in peace. It was a little odd getting kicked while trying to mix someone's drink. Baekhyun came home with Minseok that night as always. He'd started spending more time in Minseok's apartment than his own. As they laid together in bed that evening, Baekhyun was cuddled up to Minseok, rubbing his stomach slowly.

      “She settled down, huh?”

      “Yeah, for now she has. I'm sure she'll be back at it again soon though.”

      “Sleep well, baby girl,” Baekhyun whispered.

 

      Minseok smiled and kissed the top of Baekhyun's head. Baekhyun nuzzled into Minseok's neck, placing soft kisses on his skin.

      “You comfortable?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Mhm. You make a decent blanket,” Minseok teased. Baekhyun wrapped his leg around Minseok's in response.

      “You want me to be a blanket, huh?”

      “A blanket, not a boa constrictor,” Minseok grumbled, trying to free his legs. Baekhyun laughed and set Minseok's legs free.

      “Alright, alright. I'll stop. Goodnight, Minseok. Sleep well.”

      “Goodnight, Baekhyun.”

 

      Baekhyun yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep with his hand gripping Minseok's shirt. Minseok kissed Baekhyun's head, then shifted his body, trying to get in a comfortable position. Since he'd started showing, it was harder for him to get comfortable when he slept. Cuddling with Baekhyun always helped though. Even if Minseok couldn't sleep, at least he had a cute boyfriend to hold. Minseok really had gotten soft for Baekhyun.

 

~*~

      The day for Baekhyun's entrance exam finally arrived. He'd been studying nonstop in the weeks leading up to it. Minseok could tell he was worried, but he didn't know what to do to help him. He didn't want to give Baekhyun false hopes that he would be fine, since there was always a chance that he wouldn't make it in. Still, he wanted to be of some comfort to Baekhyun. It felt like he was always receiving from Baekhyun and not giving anything back.

 

      In an attempt to help support him, Minseok offered to let him spend the night and drive him to the test the following morning, even though it meant waking up early after a fairly late night. Minseok even asked to leave the bar halfway through his shift so he could get Baekhyun to bed at midnight at the latest rather than 2 or 3 in the morning.

 

      Baekhyun spent the entire time at the bar studying. Sehun even went through flashcards and sometimes Junmyeon would quiz him if he had a free moment. They were both trying for this school, but they'd both applied to plenty of other second choices. Minseok had to wonder how fancy this school must have been if they were both working so hard for just the entrance exam.

 

      When Minseok got them both back to his apartment, he worked on making a quick light dinner since it had been a while since either of them had eaten. Usually Baekhyun would help him, but he'd begged Minseok to let him study through dinner instead, and Minseok definitely wasn't going to deny him that. Besides, Minseok was trying to give Baekhyun a break that evening. He was happy to make him dinner.

 

      Following dinner, Baekhyun really wanted to study even more, but Minseok decided enough was enough. He made Baekhyun put down the book and get some much needed rest. He'd been studying all day. He was bound to be tired, and that meant his brain wouldn't really be absorbing anymore information. What he really needed now was sleep. Minseok forced Baekhyun through getting ready for bed, then tucked them both into bed. Despite how much Baekhyun protested, he was asleep in Minseok's arms within 5 minutes. He was _really_ tired. Minseok honestly couldn't wait for this to be over so Baekhyun wouldn't be working himself this hard anymore.

 

      The following morning, Baekhyun was an anxious mess of last minute cramming. Minseok had to stop him and hug him at one point because Baekhyun was in borderline tears. Minseok couldn't help but feel no university was worth this level of stress to a human being. If Baekhyun actually got into this place, how busy would he be trying to keep up with it? Minseok didn't want to say anything since this was Baekhyun's first choice, but he was definitely worried about the future of Baekhyun's psyche. For now, all he could do was get breakfast in him and keep him together long enough to get him to the test.

 

      The car ride was silent. Minseok made sure to leave with enough time to get Baekhyun there early. Baekhyun spent the entire time looking over some of his notes one last time. When they finally arrived in the college parking lot, Baekhyun let out a shaky sigh. Minseok reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers and kissing his knuckles.

      “You've worked hard,” Minseok stated. “Just go in there and do the best that you can do, ok? Don't panic. You've been preparing for this for months.”

      “What if I don't make it?” Baekhyun asked. “What if I completely blank the minute the paper is in front of me?”

      “Don't borrow trouble. You can do this,” Minseok soothed. Baekhyun grimaced and let out another shaky breath. “You'll come by the bar later tonight, right?”

      “Yeah, after I get off work.”

      “Alright. I'll look forward to seeing you. You'll get through this, Baekhyun.”

      “Thanks...I guess I'll get going now...”

 

      Minseok leaned over, kissing Baekhyun on the lips. He pulled Baekhyun's hand to his stomach, and naturally, Baekhyun turned it so he could place his palm on Minseok's baby bump. When he finally pulled away, he looked a little more at ease.

      “Good luck!” Minseok encouraged. “We're both rooting for you!”

 

      Baekhyun finally smiled and reluctantly pulled away from Minseok, getting out of the car. Minseok watched him head through the school gates and sighed nervously. He really hoped all went well for Baekhyun. He felt strangely powerless. He knew there wasn't really anything he could have done to make this easier for Baekhyun other than looking after him like he had, but Minseok really wished he could just magically take all of Baekhyun's anxieties and worries away.

 

      Minseok returned home and got a bit more rest before heading over to the bar for the night. He'd anxiously awaited a text from Baekhyun when the test was over, but he hadn't received one. Baekhyun was already at work by the time Minseok was going to the bar, so he probably wouldn't be receiving one. Minseok knew it was probably because Baekhyun was busy jumping right from school to work, but he was really worried. He didn't like having to wait to know how Baekhyun was feeling after the test, but he had no choice. He would have to wait until Baekhyun arrived later at the bar.

 

      Baekhyun and Sehun both arrived about halfway through the evening. Sehun had taken the test as well, and he looked just as worn out as Baekhyun did. They both sat at the bar, and Baekhyun gave Minseok a tired smile.

      “Hey,” Minseok greeted softly.

      “Hi,” Baekhyun replied.

      “How did it go?”

      “We won't know whether we made it or not for a couple more weeks, but...I don't feel too confident about how I did on the test. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be...”

      “That school sounds brutal,” Minseok muttered. The more he learned about it, the more he worried about Baekhyun surviving in such a harsh school system.

      “You two both got through the test though, and that in and of itself is amazing,” Junmyeon added in. “Minseok and I prepared a little celebratory gift for you two.”

      “Really?” Sehun asked.

 

      Junmyeon smiled and nodded to Minseok. They both grabbed a couple drinks they'd been making while the two were talking and set them in front of them on the bar.

      “Your favorite drinks, free of charge. Congrats on taking the test you two!” Junmyeon said happily.

 

      Baekhyun looked at his drink hesitantly, then up to Minseok. Minseok had a feeling he was trying to avoid drinking alcohol around him, especially now that he was getting further along in his pregnancy. Baekhyun was always responsible and wanted to be there in full capacity to help Minseok if he needed it.

      “It's ok,” Minseok comforted. “You can just have one drink. You earned this, Baekhyun. I want you to relax and rest now.” Baekhyun nodded and took a sip.

      “Thank you.”

 

      The evening continued on like it would any other night. Minseok sat in his chair and rested whenever he could. Baekhyun ended up resting his head in his arms on the bar, but this time, Minseok let him hold his hand across the bar as he dozed. Sehun had gotten up to go to the bathroom at one point, and he came back looking somewhat upset. He walked over to Baekhyun and gently shook his shoulder until he woke up. Minseok watched curiously, his hand still in Baekhyun's. Baekhyun groaned and sat up, looking at Sehun.

      “What's up?”

 

      Sehun leaned over and started whispering in Baekhyun's ear. Minseok wasn't quite sure what warranted the secret treatment, but he wasn't going to pry. He glanced over and noticed Junmyeon was helping a customer, so he was completely oblivious to the whole scene. Minseok looked back to Baekhyun and noticed him frowning. He shook his head and Sehun looked even more deflated. Baekhyun then stood up and leaned over the counter, and Minseok realized he was trying to tell him something quietly, so he leaned forward so Baekhyun could keep his voice down.

      “Sehun started his period. Do you have any pads or other products?”

 

      Minseok's eyes widened. He hadn't even realized Sehun was just like him. Unfortunately, he hadn't been carrying around any of those products for a while, given his current state of affairs.

      “I don't have any,” Minseok whispered back. “I haven't needed them, so...”

      “It's ok,” Sehun quickly cut in before Baekhyun could say anything. “I'll just go home.”

      “No, hold on,” Minseok said, getting up from his seat. “Junmyeon usually has some. Let me ask him.”

 

      Sehun's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically, but Minseok had already turned away. Minseok grabbed Junmyeon's arm when he'd finished with the customer and pulled him closer so he could whisper to him.

      “Do you have any pads or anything?” He asked.

      “I do...But Minseok, you shouldn't be bleeding. We should take you to the hospital.”

      “It's not for me...Sehun needs it.”

 

      Junmyeon's eyes widened and he glanced over at Sehun, who quickly looked away, flushing slightly. Junmyeon walked back to the kitchen, where they all kept their belongings, then returned later with something in his hand. He walked to Sehun and discreetly handed it to him. Sehun quietly thanked him and rushed back to the restroom. He returned a little while later and timidly took his seat in front of Junmyeon again. Baekhyun rubbed his back, trying to give him encouragement. Junmyeon leaned over the bar and looked Sehun up and down.

      “Are you feeling ok? Do you need pain reliever or anything?”

      “I'm fine,” Sehun said softly.

      “Let me know if you need anything, alright?”

      “I'm sorry for not telling you,” Sehun mumbled.

      “Sehun, it's fine! It's just the way your body is. There's nothing to be sorry about. I keep this stuff around for Minseok all the time.”

      “Yeah, but Minseok's your friend...not your boyfriend. Not everybody wants to date someone like me...”

      “I want to date you because you're you,” Junmyeon explained gently, reaching over to fluff Sehun's hair. “I don't demand that you be one way or the other. I'm actually happy you're like this, not to sound too creepy or weird.”

      “Really?” Sehun asked hopefully. Junmyeon nodded and reached for Sehun's hand.

 

      Minseok smiled, grabbing Baekhyun's hand once more. It looked like Junmyeon and Sehun were both finally getting what they'd wanted and hoped for in each other. Junmyeon had been looking for the right person for a long time, and Minseok could tell just by the way he looked at Sehun that he felt like he was the one. Minseok glanced over to Baekhyun, who was still smiling warmly at Sehun and Junmyeon. Minseok had a pretty strong feeling he'd found the one for him as well.


	5. Chapter 5

      Minseok stood in front of a mirror, staring at his prominent stomach bulging out slightly from underneath the sweater he was wearing. He sighed and pulled it off, grabbing another one that was slightly larger in hopes that it would look better. He'd stopped wearing his button up shirts at the bar some time ago, his stomach protruding too much. Instead, he'd transitioned to larger, loose fitting shirts and sweaters. Right now he wasn't preparing for work though. He was trying to figure out what to wear for a date with Baekhyun.

 

      It was his 26th birthday, and Baekhyun had of course insisted they celebrate it together. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo had given him the day off work, and Baekhyun had invited him over to his apartment to spend the night. His roommate would be visiting another friend and giving them the evening alone.

 

      Minseok didn't usually put so much thought and worry into his appearance, but with his belly as large as it was, it was hard to find anything that looked remotely decent on him. He sighed to himself and rubbed his belly. He never would have thought he'd find himself 6 months pregnant on his birthday. Nor would he have imagined himself going out with someone and actually happy in the relationship. It wasn't the future Minseok had seen for himself by any means, but he was content. He was more than content actually. He was happy and excited for the future.

 

      When he finally found a sweater that covered his belly, he quickly packed an overnight bag. He could no longer fit into Baekhyun clothes unfortunately. A strange part of him had enjoyed sharing clothes with Baekhyun, though most of the time he was lending Baekhyun a pair because he always came over to Minseok's place. Minseok found he enjoyed and even craved the simplest levels of intimacy with Baekhyun. He didn't even know what Baekhyun had planned, but he was excited to be spending the evening with him.

 

      Minseok drove to Baekhyun's apartment. Baekhyun had offered to meet him and keep him company on the drive back, but Minseok didn't want him spending unnecessary money to get to Minseok's place. He parked in a spot nearby Baekhyun's apartment, then called him on the phone to make sure it was ok to come in. Baekhyun sounded frantic on the other line, but he told Minseok to just come in anyway.

 

      Minseok made his way up the steps to Baekhyun's apartment, grumbling to himself. It was getting harder with a baby weighing him down to go up and down stairs as well as do things around the bar. When he got to the door, he knocked gently before opening it and heading inside. Immediately, the aroma of food hit him and he glanced to Baekhyun's small kitchen in time to see him pull chicken out of the oven. Baekhyun set it down carefully on the counter, then caught sight of Minseok and waved.

      “Hey! Come in!”

 

      He rushed over to the door, oven mitts still on his hands, and guided Minseok inside and over to the couch before heading back to the kitchen to put food on plates. Baekhyun's kitchen was basically a small corner inside of a larger room, so Minseok could easily see him from the couch. He spotted a cake tray, sporting a cake that Minseok could only assume Baekhyun made himself. Already he was putting so much effort into this and pampering Minseok. He honestly felt like he didn't deserve Baekhyun.

 

      Jongdae came out of his room a few minutes later with a bag slung over his shoulder. He spotted Minseok and waved. His eyes instantly went to Minseok's stomach and the latter felt extremely self-conscious, fiddling with his sweater.

      “You look good!” Jongdae exclaimed. “The last time you were here, you seemed a little sick.”

      “I'm feeling much better. Thank you for letting me stay here. Then and now.”

      “Of course~ You make Baekhyun go googly eyed for you, so I'm happy to let you stay. I'm actually glad you two are doing more together now. Ah, Baekhyun told me you're having a baby girl. Congrats!”

      “Thank you,” Minseok said gently.

 

      He hadn't had much of a conversation with Jongdae before, but he knew Baekhyun spoke very fondly of him, even though half the time he was whining about Jongdae being loud and annoying and playing the occasional trick. From what Minseok understood, Baekhyun always got him back, so he figured the two were just as bad as each other. It was nice to hear that Jongdae was supportive of their relationship though.

      “Jongdae, are you bothering him?” Baekhyun asked, no longer sporting oven mitts but still in an apron.

      “I'm not! I was just talking! You're so no fun!”

      “Talking to you always leads to trouble,” Baekhyun stated, crossing his arms. Minseok hated how cute he found it.

      “He really wasn't bothering me,” Minseok explained, trying to defend Jongdae a little.

      “See! You're so overprotective of him!”

      “He's my boyfriend and it's his birthday! I want him to relax, not end up falling prey to one of your stupid jokes or pranks!”

      “I would never!” Jongdae gasped, but even Minseok didn't believe him.

      “Isn't your friend expecting you?” Baekhyun sighed, hands on his hips this time. He really was annoyingly cute, especially in an apron.

      “Fiiiiiiine,” Jongdae sighed. “Happy birthday, Minseok! Have fun with lover boy~”

      “Jongdae!” Baekhyun huffed.

 

      His roommate laughed and headed for the door, leaving without bothering to acknowledge Baekhyun. As soon as he was gone, Baekhyun sighed and smiled at Minseok apologetically. He walked over and offered him a hand in getting up. Minseok hated admitting it, but it was getting harder for him to stand up from chairs and couches, especially if they were low to the ground. Baekhyun walked with him over to his table and pulled his chair out so he could take a seat. After, he took off his apron, hanging it on a hook in the kitchen, and carried their plates to the table before sitting down with Minseok.

      “I don't really have a gift for you this time around,” Baekhyun explained shyly. “I thought it might be nicer if I pampered you. It seems like you've been a little tired lately.”

      “I'm fine, really Baekhyun.”

      “I'm still going to pamper you,” Baekhyun countered. “I've got a lot planned, so brace yourself.”

      “Dinner already looks really good.”

      “I tried really hard. I hate to admit it but Jongdae helped...” Baekhyun mumbled. Minseok laughed and leaned over to kiss him. “Happy birthday,” Baekhyun whispered.

      “Thank you.”

 

      They started eating, talking about their usual topics. The baby came up frequently these days, either arguing over names or talking about items they ordered. Minseok had recently purchased the crib and was waiting for it to arrive. Baekhyun was going to assemble it for him in Minseok's spare room. Baekhyun had also bought a car seat that detached and worked as a carrier as well. They both tried to split the expenses pretty evenly. As the items slowly arrived though, both of them couldn't help but get excited over it.

 

      Minseok still hadn't asked Baekhyun about moving in with him, but he wanted to wait until Baekhyun's college enrollment was squared away, wherever he ended up. The last thing he wanted was for Baekhyun to be trying to pack up his apartment and apply to several other colleges in the chance that this one and the other second choices didn't pan out. He'd pushed so much on Baekhyun at the beginning of his pregnancy, so now he wanted to take things slowly and try his hardest to take Baekhyun's comfort and feelings into consideration.

 

      Following dinner, Baekhyun brought the cake he'd made over, and he lit candles for Minseok to blow out. He told him to make a wish, but Minseok really didn't know what to wish for. A few things came to mind first. He wanted to safely deliver the baby. The other thing that came to mind was that he wanted everything with Baekhyun to continue working out. He could wish for both of those, right? Minseok took a deep breath then blew out the candles, earning a clap from Baekhyun.

 

      The cake, like dinner, was delicious. Baekhyun tried to sell himself short by saying he just used a couple different recipes he looked up, but Minseok insisted that they were both still amazing. Baekhyun really was a full package deal, and Minseok honestly had no clue how he'd managed to find him. He didn't want to think of what it would have been like if Baekhyun had given up on him when Minseok was so cold to him in the beginning. Minseok honestly regretted it. Baekhyun deserved so much better than that.

 

      Minseok expected the night to go on as usual after the dinner. They did curl up on Baekhyun's couch and watch that movie Minseok had fallen asleep during the last time he was over. This time, however, he was laying against Baekhyun's chest in between his legs, and Baekhyun's arms were resting lightly on his stomach. The baby had been getting more active as of late and had been kicking Minseok a lot harder. He didn't think he'd ever get used to the baby beating him, especially when she pressed down on his bladder. That was another thing Minseok wasn't enjoying. Pregnancy bladder was no joke. He had to get up and go to the bathroom increasingly more often.

 

      As they were watching the movie, Baekhyun received a couple kicks from the baby and he was just as excited as the first time he'd felt the baby move. Minseok was happy with the response, even if it came at his own expense. He loved when Baekhyun was so happy and expressive. It always made Minseok feel relieved and like he was making the right choice. Baekhyun was in this for him and the baby, not the responsibility.

 

      The baby settled down as the movie was nearing its end. Her movements were starting to become a bit more routine, and the doctor had said she was starting to sleep and wake on a regular schedule. Minseok was already feeling tired after the movie. It was frustrating sometimes how tired Minseok got. Baekhyun didn't seem that surprised though. Instead, he coaxed Minseok towards his bedroom and told him to get changed into his sleeping clothes. Nowadays Minseok slept in an oversized shirt and some sweatpants. Baekhyun apparently wanted him to be as comfortable as possible for whatever he had planned next.

 

      As Minseok finished changing, he noticed a keyboard in the corner of Baekhyun's room. The latter had been cleaning up the kitchen while Minseok was changing, so Minseok went into the hall to call him back. As soon as Baekhyun was in the room, Minseok pointed to the keyboard.

      “When did you get that?”

      “Ah! Jongdae found it for me at some used instrument store. It's kinda old and funky, but it was a good deal and it lets me practice quietly here since there's a volume control on it. It's small too!”

      “That's great, Baekhyun! Have you been playing it a lot?”

      “Not too much,” Baekhyun admitted. “I've been pretty busy, but I practiced a few things. I actually wanted to play it for you, but first, I have something else planned.”

      “Really? There's more? Baekhyun, you've already done more than enough for me tonight...”

      “Just lay down! I practiced a lot for this.”

 

      Minseok sighed and sat down on the edge of Baekhyun's bed. Baekhyun fluffed up pillows behind him and guided Minseok into a relaxed sitting position. After that, he slid a pad behind Minseok's back, surprising him.

      “What's this?” He asked.

      “A heating pad,” Baekhyun explained. “Your back has been hurting recently, right? I saw you holding it and wincing at the bar the other day.”

      “The baby's just getting heavy...”

      “That's not going to get any better though. I read that hot compresses are good for your muscles and relieving some of the pain. I prepared something else for you, but you have to not panic, alright?”

      “What are you going to do?” Minseok asked worriedly.

 

      Baekhyun got up from his bed and grabbed some lotion from the top of his dresser. He came back and sat at Minseok's feet, gently lifting his pant legs up. Minseok hesitantly pulled his legs a little closer to him, realizing what Baekhyun was going to do.

      “Baekhyun, you don't have to do this...”

      “I want to,” Baekhyun said softly. “If you think it's gross, I won't, but I want to...”

 

      Minseok sighed and straightened his legs a bit, earning a wide smile from Baekhyun. He squirted some lotion onto his hands, then gently began massaging it into Minseok's legs, his fingers pressing and kneading his muscles. Minseok had to admit, it felt really, really good, especially when Baekhyun got to his feet. That had him moaning quietly, much to his embarrassment. He couldn't help it though. He was on his feet a lot and Baekhyun was doing a really good job.

      “You said you practiced for this,” Minseok said softly, deciding conversation might be better than moaning. “How?”

      “Let's just say I watched a lot of videos and Jongdae got a lot of free massages, some of which were more painful than others.”

      “You're really amazing, Baekhyun...” Minseok said sincerely. Baekhyun's cheeks flushed and he failed to hide a smile.

      “Thank you.”

      “It really doesn't bother you that you're touching my feet?”

      “No. You wash regularly and you're on your feet a lot, so I thought it would be a good gift. I like every part of you, even the stretch marks you poke at when you look in the mirror in the morning.”

      “You saw that?” Minseok asked shyly.

      “I think it's cute. I really mean it when I say I like every part of you, Minseok. Even your feet.”

 

      Baekhyun wiggled one of Minseok's toes and it took every ounce of Minseok's strength not to kick him in response. Baekhyun finished with Minseok's feet, though he stared at them for a moment, which had Minseok worrying if there was something wrong with them. Finally, Baekhyun got up to the bathroom to wash his hands and came back into the room with nail clippers. Minseok's eyes widened and he pulled his legs as close as he could to his protruding belly.

      “You _really_ don't have to do this,” he gasped. Baekhyun sat in the same spot and smiled.

      “They just looked kind of long. If you want to cut them yourself, you can,” Baekhyun stated, offering him the nail clippers. Minseok sighed and leaned against his pillow.

      “I can't reach them,” he mumbled pathetically. “It's too hard to bend that far forward...”

      “Then let me,” Baekhyun offered. “I promise I won't cut them too short. And again, I don't think it's gross, so don't worry.” Minseok sighed and straightened his legs again.

      “Thank you...”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and got to work carefully clipping his toe nails. Minseok definitely wouldn't have thought he'd spend his birthday doing this. Still, it had been bothering him, so he was grateful Baekhyun was willing to help. He was getting a lot more special treatment than he had anticipated. Baekhyun really was something else.

 

      Baekhyun still had more planned for the night though, and soon he was sitting at his keyboard, telling Minseok about a couple of the songs he'd been practicing. Minseok listened intently, happy to finally hear Baekhyun being passionate about music again. It always seemed to bring so much emotion out of him and Minseok loved seeing him that way.

 

      When Baekhyun started playing, Minseok was extremely impressed. He made a couple errors, but for not having touched a piano in years, Minseok couldn't believe how complex some of the songs he was playing were. Baekhyun looked absolutely beautiful playing the piano as well. His long, slender fingers danced across the keys, and his usual smile was replaced with a serious, serene look. Minseok was pretty sure he was falling even harder for Baekhyun than he already had.

 

      The peaceful music and comfortable position gradually had Minseok dozing off. Baekhyun noticed and stopped playing the piano. Minseok applauded him, and Baekhyun hopped onto his bed, instantly cuddling up to Minseok.

      “Did you enjoy it?” He asked.

      “It was beautiful, Baekhyun. You really are amazing.”

      “I'm glad you enjoyed it~ Has it been a good birthday so far?”

      “Possibly the best I've ever had.”

      “Good~”

 

      Baekhyun snuggled closer, rubbing Minseok's stomach lightly. Baekhyun often rubbed it like this before they went to bed and whispered a quiet goodnight to the baby. This evening was no different. Minseok was just dozing off when Baekhyun spoke up one more time, however.

      “Minseok...I know this will probably be a little stressful for you to hear, and you don't have to answer me or feel the same way if you don't...But I wanted to tell you this tonight. I love you. I really, really do.”

 

      Minseok was silent. He'd never considered that word before. Love was something that Minseok didn't take lightly, and he never threw the term around easily. He knew Baekhyun was probably the same way, which was why he was only saying it now. Minseok knew he was completely serious about this, so he needed to be as well.

 

      Did he love Baekhyun? The word certainly didn't seem uncomfortable being in the same sentence. Minseok had never really been in love before though. He cared deeply for Baekhyun, and he longed for him when they were apart. Baekhyun always went above and beyond for him as well, even when Minseok was bitter towards him in the beginning. It was impossible for him to not like Baekhyun at this point. Maybe that was his own love shining through before he even realized it.

 

      He was still afraid to say those words back to Baekhyun. Despite how much commitment he demanded from Baekhyun, he was afraid to commit himself back. He felt like a coward, but his anxieties were already buzzing around in his head. Minseok didn't want to become attached and dependent on Baekhyun. It was one of his problems as a person, he was slowly realizing. He struggled to trust people and let them help him through his weaknesses. He knew Baekhyun was genuine and would do anything for him, but Minseok was still scared to let him past that last barrier he'd set up.

 

      He cared for Baekhyun though, more than he'd ever cared for anyone, and he wanted Baekhyun to know that. Minseok hugged Baekhyun closer, kissing his neck and jaw and any bit of skin he could reach, trying to communicate what he couldn't bring himself to say in words yet. Baekhyun held him closer and kissed his head in return, so Minseok hoped he'd understood. Minseok wanted to push past his insecurity and give Baekhyun what he wanted to hear someday. Just as Baekhyun was making an effort to get through to Minseok, Minseok would do his best to break down the wall that was keeping Baekhyun out.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun wished he'd waited until the following day to check his email. Instead, he'd checked it on his phone right after getting off work, before he was going over to Minseok's place. His heart felt like it sank into his stomach when he saw the message from the college regarding his test results. Should he open it or wait to look at it with Minseok? Depending on the results, he wasn't sure he wanted Minseok to be there.

 

      Baekhyun tapped on his screen, finger shaking slightly. His eyes scanned the email, and suddenly it felt like all the energy had left his body, leaving numbness in its place. He hadn't made it in. He'd worked so hard, but it all meant nothing now. He felt tears threatening to gather, but he forced them back. There was no way he was going to cry at work. He quickly rushed out of the store and heaved a sigh, leaning against the building in an attempt to compose himself.

 

      What was he supposed to do now? Minseok had wanted him to get into college, and Baekhyun had told him he would get into this one. Would Minseok be angry with him? Would he push him away now that he'd failed? Baekhyun had worked so hard for all of this, and Minseok was finally starting to feel so close to him. He couldn't stop feeling like he'd ruined everything. The only thoughts going through his head were 'if only you'd studied harder and done better in high school' and 'you failed, so Minseok won't want you now.' On any other day, Baekhyun probably would have been able to work through the nasty voice in his head, but now, he was defeated and scared.

 

      He managed to make it to Minseok's place without breaking down in tears, but as he knocked on the door and heard Minseok call out, he knew it wouldn't last long. He was going to have to tell him the bad news, preferably sooner rather than later. The door opened and Minseok grabbed Baekhyun's wrist to led him into the apartment. He'd already gotten dinner cooking on the stove. It was one of his days off from work since he'd cut his hours back, and Baekhyun usually liked to stay over on those nights, but tonight he was dreading it. Minseok must have noticed his mood, because he cupped his cheeks, looking at him worriedly.

      “Are you ok? Did something happen at work?” He asked gently. Baekhyun placed his hands on top of Minseok's and his lip trembled as he failed to fight back his swelling emotions.

      “I heard back about the entrance exam,” Baekhyun practically whispered. “I didn't make it...”

      “Oh Baekhyun...”

 

      All of Baekhyun's resolve crumbled as the words left his mouth, and he broke down crying, Minseok's hands still on his cheeks. Instantly, Minseok moved them in favor of hugging Baekhyun close and rubbing his back. Baekhyun clung to Minseok's shirt, sobbing loudly into his shoulder. He wasn't even sure if he'd expected himself to get in or not, but the rejection was hurting unbearably. Minseok hadn't even scolded him yet, but Baekhyun still felt like such a failure.

      “I'm sorry,” he whimpered in between cries. Minseok hugged him tighter and hushed him.

      “It's ok. You did your best. It just wasn't meant to be, Baekhyun. It's ok...”

 

      Baekhyun's tears didn't slow down or calm, despite how gentle Minseok was being. He was too scared to ask if Minseok was going to hold him to his words from when they first started dating. If he was, then that meant they probably wouldn't be moving in together. Baekhyun had been an overconfident idiot to make that kind of a wager. He'd just wanted to prove himself to Minseok in some way that he wasn't a worthless bum. That plan had backfired miserably.

      “You applied for other schools, right? Let's hold out for those ones,” Minseok comforted. “I know this is disappointing though, and it's ok to cry. Just let it all out.”

 

      Baekhyun cried louder, which Minseok hadn't actually realized was possible. He rocked Baekhyun back and forth, trying his best to soothe him. He'd never seen him this upset before, and it honestly scared him. He had a feeling Baekhyun had reached the breaking point Minseok feared was coming, and it was Minseok's fault. He knew he'd pushed Baekhyun too hard, and he'd tried to back away and treat him better, but the damage had been done. He knew Baekhyun was really hoping for this, but he couldn't help but feel this wouldn't be nearly as devastating for him if Minseok hadn't pushed for him to get into college so much. Baekhyun still had other options though. Minseok would try his best to help him get into another school or find some kind of solution. He would help Baekhyun through all of this, to make up for how harsh he'd been on him before. He just wanted Baekhyun to be happy and pursuing whatever future it was that he wanted.

 

      It took a while for Baekhyun to calm down enough for Minseok to let go. Ultimately, the oven going off was what got Baekhyun to separate from him. Their dinner date had become rather somber, but Minseok tried his best to talk to Baekhyun about something other than the exam results. He knew it was hardly working, and Baekhyun was still in tears throughout dinner, but Minseok continued to try. Even talk about the baby couldn't cheer Baekhyun up. Minseok ended up wrapping his arm around Baekhyun's back and cuddling close as they ate side by side.

 

      Following dinner, Minseok decided that cuddling Baekhyun in bed was probably the thing that would make him feel the most at ease. Baekhyun was still in and out of tears, and Minseok felt awful. Baekhyun really had his heart set on this. There was nothing Minseok could even do to make him feel better. The baby started kicking while they were snuggled together, and Minseok was glad that Baekhyun seemed to be a bit calmer as he placed his hand on Minseok's stomach. He placed his hand on top of Baekhyun's and kissed his head.

 

      They didn't really talk much more. Minseok didn't think Baekhyun could handle talking about the exam or what he would do next. He needed a night to just be depressed and cry it out. Baekhyun ultimately fell asleep on Minseok's chest with tears still streaming down his cheeks. Minseok sighed and hugged him closer, wiping at his cheeks and under his puffy eyes. He kissed Baekhyun's forehead again for good measure.

      “You'll be ok,” he whispered into Baekhyun's hair. “We'll get through this together, alright? I'm sorry for pushing you so hard...”

 

      He closed his eyes, sighing and trying to get some sleep. He was heading into the third trimester, so he was starting to get exhausted a lot easier than before. The baby was getting heavy, so it felt good to finally be laying in bed. He just wished Baekhyun hadn't cried himself to sleep. Minseok had never felt so worried about him before.

 

      When they woke up the following morning, Baekhyun was still extremely subdued. Minseok was treading lightly, thinking it was still probably too soon to really talk about everything. Instead, he treated Baekhyun to another meal, trying to speak gently to him and give him hugs and kisses when he had a spare moment. He wanted Baekhyun to know that he loved him and was there for him, even if Baekhyun wasn't ready to talk about it. Given how close to tears he still was, Minseok pretty much assumed bringing it up would be a terrible idea.

 

      After breakfast, Baekhyun started getting ready to leave, to Minseok's dismay. When he asked him about it, Baekhyun said he had work in a couple hours and needed to go home. Minseok was hesitant to let him go, but he knew he had no choice. He offered to give Baekhyun a ride, but Baekhyun immediately declined. Minseok figured he probably needed some time on his own to take all of this in as well. With a heavy sigh, Minseok hugged Baekhyun close one last time and walked with him to the door.

      “It's gonna be ok,” he told Baekhyun one last time. “You'll pull through.”

      “Yeah...” Baekhyun mumbled dejectedly. Minseok frowned and gripped his hand.

      “I'll see you again soon, ok? Hang in there at work.”

 

      Baekhyun managed a nod, but didn't say anything else. As Minseok watched Baekhyun leave, he couldn't get the nervous feeling out of his stomach. It felt like he was slowly losing Baekhyun. After all, it was his fault for pushing the college thing so much. Minseok knew Baekhyun had wanted to get into this school regardless, but he certainly hadn't helped Baekhyun's case by demanding that he work so hard. If Baekhyun left for good, Minseok had himself to blame, but he was scared. He didn't want to lose Baekhyun. He couldn't lose him. He could only pray that Baekhyun didn't hate him now.

 

~*~

      The days following Baekhyun's previous visit left Minseok feeling more and more anxious as they passed. He hadn't expected Baekhyun to bounce back immediately, so a couple days of no contact didn't worry him. Baekhyun wasn't picking up any of his calls though, nor was he calling him back, and after a week of no contact or even knowing how Baekhyun was, Minseok was a stressed mess. What if Baekhyun really did resent him now?

 

      Minseok was practical, to a fault. He knew he'd been cold to Baekhyun initially, but at that time, he honestly couldn't see his future looking overly bright with a 20 year old with no college degree and a simple job at a grocery store. Minseok had learned since then he'd never been more wrong. He thought things had been going really well between them recently, but maybe he'd been wrong.

 

      Of course Kyungsoo and Junmyeon noticed him completely spacing out during opening. Junmyeon even waved his hand in front of Minseok's face with no response in return. It was only when Kyungsoo wrapped his arm around Minseok's waist that he snapped out of it. A sad part of him had hoped for a second that it was Baekhyun, even though he knew it wasn't possible.

      “What's wrong?” Kyungsoo asked. “Do you not feel well? Did something happen that upset you?”

      “Baekhyun didn't get into that college he was trying for,” Minseok explained, trying to start at the root of the problem at hand.

      “Sehun didn't get in either,” Junmyeon sighed. “He was really bummed about it.”

      “Did you and Baekhyun get into a fight about it?” Kyungsoo asked. Minseok shook his head.

      “He came over to my place and broke down crying. I've never seen him that upset before. It really scared me...”

      “Well, he tried really hard. It was probably really devastating for him,” Kyungsoo stated.

      “I know, but...I'm worried. He cried almost the entire time he was at my place. I'm scared that I put too much pressure on him...I know I did.”

      “Have you talked to him about it?” Junmyeon asked. Minseok shook his head.

      “He won't answer my calls...What should I do? I don't want to lose him, but I feel like this is my fault...”

      “Minseok, every time you pushed Baekhyun away, he pursued you even harder than before,” Kyungsoo started. “He put his everything into your relationship. I don't think he would completely abandon you over this. I do think he might need some time, but he might be waiting for something else. He might _need_ something else this time around.”

      “What do you mean?” Minseok asked.

      “Relationships require give and take. Baekhyun might need you to give this time around. If you really, genuinely care for him, then you need to go after him and make the effort to connect to him this time. You need to let him _know_ how much you care about him. Let him know how you feel and that you're sorry for pressuring him.”

      “He's not picking up my calls though. I can't get a hold of him to tell him that...”

      “Not to encourage creepy behavior, but you know where he lives and works, right?” Junmyeon asked. “Don't go harass him at work, but you could go to him in person. It would be harder for him to ignore you then.”

      “I guess...” Minseok sighed.

      “If you love him, Minseok, don't let him go. You have to chase him and hold him close,” Kyungsoo stated, patting Minseok's back before heading back to the kitchen.

 

      Minseok sighed and nodded. There was that word again, love. It had been bothering him since he'd failed to answer Baekhyun that night. That was probably another reason he was so afraid Baekhyun was leaving him. He'd failed to answer Baekhyun's feelings with his own, so he was scared Baekhyun was going to get over him and leave before he was ready to commit to him fully. What was even holding him back at this point?

 

      He tried again with no success to call Baekhyun after he got off work. It was already late at night, so he felt a little weird about going to Baekhyun's house unannounced, but this was a case in which he'd probably be forgiven. He got in his car and drove to Baekhyun's apartment, then sat in his car for 5 minutes trying to get the courage to approach his door. It was after midnight, so it was very likely that Baekhyun could already be sleeping. Minseok couldn't let anymore time go by though. He had to talk to him.

 

      He got out of his car and lugged himself up the stairs. He was slightly winded by the time he made it to the door, so he took a moment to calm himself and catch his breath. Finally, he knocked on the door. He shuffled his feet nervously, slowly realizing this really was a bad idea to show up so late and unannounced. He was about to turn around and leave since there was no response, but finally the door opened, revealing a tired-looking Jongdae. Minseok let out a shaky breath and cleared his throat.

      “Minseok?” Jongdae asked, sounding half-asleep.

      “Is, um...Baekhyun there?”

      “No, he's not...He picked up someone's shift at work so he's working graveyard hours for the next week. He's hardly been home more than just to sleep.”

      “Really?” Minseok asked.

      “Yeah, I would have thought he'd told you...”

      “I haven't heard from him in a week,” Minseok mumbled. “I got worried so I came over...”

      “Ah, I see. He's been pretty depressed lately, so he might not have wanted to bother you.”

      “I know he's been depressed, so it's worrying me more that he's not talking to me at all.” Jongdae nodded slowly.

      “Can I ask you something?”

      “What is it?”

      “Are you serious about Baekhyun?”

      “Of course I am,” Minseok gasped. “I wouldn't be coming here so late if I wasn't...”

      “I know it's none of my business, but if you really care about him, why are you so hard on him? Baekhyun works his ass off and the only thing he was crying about after the test was how he failed you.”

      “He didn't fail me at all...Why would he even think that?”

      “He apparently told you he was going to get into this college a while back. Now he's going a bit off the deep end and worrying you're going to break up with him.”

      “I would never break up with him! Especially for something like that.”

      “You should let him know. I don't think he knows if you're serious about him or not, and he's working really hard to make you happy, so I don't want to see him suffer and get hurt.”

      “That's not my intention. I came here to talk about this specifically. Believe me when I say I'm serious about him and I care a lot about him.”

      “I believe you,” Jongdae sighed. “It's actually relieving to hear you say this cuz now I don't have to fight a pregnant person,” he laughed. “He gets off work at about 6 am, so he won't be home until probably around 7 if you'd like to come back and talk to him then. I'll make sure he lets you in and doesn't try to run.”

      “Thanks, Jongdae...I'm sorry for bothering you so late.”

      “It's fine. Baekhyun's sleep has always been pretty up and down, and when he was visiting you before he started staying at your place, he usually came home at this time.”

      “I've been causing you inconveniences for a long time, haven't I?” Minseok sighed. Jongdae shrugged.

      “As long as you love my stupid roommate and make him happy, I'll put up with it. I am pretty tired though...”

      “Right, I'll let you get back to sleep!” Minseok gasped. “Have a good night!”

      “You too,” Jongdae said, mid-yawn.

 

      Minseok walked away and heard the door shut. He groaned and rested his head in his hands. He really was the one causing Baekhyun pain. He needed to set this straight as soon as possible. For now, he couldn't do anything with Baekhyun at work.

 

      He drove home and tried to distract himself and get some sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Baekhyun though. He knew he needed to clear up the college situation, since Minseok wasn't upset at all that Baekhyun didn't make it in. He was only upset because Baekhyun had been so intent on getting in and was hurting now. It felt like he had a lot more to talk about though.

 

      Minseok had put off asking him to move in long enough, and now he felt like it was necessary for Baekhyun to know that Minseok wanted to be on that level of intimacy with him. Asking him to move in didn't feel like enough now though. If this proved anything, it was that Baekhyun was serious about everything he said and did with Minseok. If he was going to continue his relationship with Baekhyun, he needed to be just as serious and devoted to him. Why was he hesitating when Baekhyun made him feel so above the clouds?

 

      One part of it was Baekhyun's age. Minseok had never really considered anyone around Baekhyun's age mature and capable of taking care of a family, but Baekhyun had proven he could go above and beyond. Minseok felt no fear or anxiety about whether or not Baekhyun could take care of a family. He knew he could. Baekhyun had been the one that had gotten Minseok this far, both emotionally and physically. So what else was there to hesitate about?

  
      As Minseok thought about it more, he started to think about how he viewed their relationship, or even relationships in general. Minseok had never gotten attached to someone enough to really get serious with them. It wasn't that he was afraid to become close to people, but a relationship had always been something that held him back. The people he'd been with always drained him, and he always had to devote his time to them instead of his career or something else. Maybe that made Minseok a selfish person, but he'd never encountered a relationship where he didn't feel tied down to someone. Maybe he unconsciously felt that way with Baekhyun. At the start, he definitely had, which was why he'd been so adamant to keep his distance from Baekhyun as much as possible. He didn't want a baby to force him to completely give up everything he wanted to achieve in his life.

 

      The same could be said about Baekhyun. Minseok didn't want to tie Baekhyun down, especially when he was so young. Baekhyun still had so much to see and explore. To become a parent and hitched to someone that he might not even end up liking for more than the honeymoon period of the relationship, it didn't sit well with Minseok. He didn't want to strangle Baekhyun and keep him from achieving his own dreams, though with how hard he'd pushed him recently, he'd still managed to accomplish at least strangling him and backing him into a corner.

 

      Not wanting to tie Baekhyun down was hard for Minseok as well though, because he was becoming so attached to him. He was scared to make that final connection with Baekhyun only for it to come crumbling apart later. Minseok had never found relationships particularly long-lasting either. He knew they would both need to make it work, but Minseok struggled to believe that Baekhyun would continue to want him as time went on. With how devoted Baekhyun had been so far though, he couldn't say he wasn't worth trying for.

 

      Minseok didn't feel like Baekhyun held him back. If anything, Baekhyun was a pillar of strength for Minseok that pushed him forward. He wanted that to continue well on into his life. He wanted Baekhyun to stay in his life, and he wanted to become a form of support for Baekhyun as well. Now was probably as good a time as any to start acting that way, rather than acting like a demanding boyfriend. For the first time, Minseok had found a relationship that rejuvenated him rather than wore him down. He couldn't let go of that. He couldn't lose Baekhyun.

 

      As Minseok thought about losing Baekhyun forever, his heart ached. He was way too attached to even think about life without Baekhyun now. He'd been planning to live with him for some time, but he'd failed to say so. Maybe that would have reassured Baekhyun if he had. He'd only been trying not to overwhelm him. Minseok really took Baekhyun's feelings into consideration for everything now. He was part of every decision Minseok made, even if it was just thinking about how it would affect Baekhyun. He was already ingrained in Minseok's life without him even realizing. He loved Baekhyun, whether he was ready for the commitment or not. He was starting to think he _was_ ready though. Kyungsoo was right. He had to give and take in this relationship, and it was time he started giving Baekhyun the love he truly deserved.

 

      Minseok glanced at his clock and sighed as it read 5:15 am. He really wasn't going to sleep as long as he was stressing over Baekhyun. He'd be getting off work soon though. Minseok could always meet him there instead of bothering Jongdae again. He sat up in bed with a groan and rubbed his stomach.

      “Let's go bring papa back home, ok little one?” He whispered affectionately.

 

      He fixed his hair a little in the mirror, but didn't really bother to change his clothes. It was so early in the morning that anyone going to the store would probably be wearing casual clothes and look half asleep. He made his way down to his car, yawning and rubbing at his tired eyes. If he and Baekhyun worked things out, he would probably just drag him home so they could both get some much needed sleep.

 

      When Minseok got to the store, he decided he should probably buy something to seem less suspicious and also give him something to pass the time until Baekhyun got off work. He settled on buying a small container of strawberries. He was constantly craving sweet things, but his stomach hardly handled unhealthy or greasy food, so fruit had become a saving grace for him.

 

      He spotted Baekhyun at one of the cash registers and his heartbeat sped up just a bit. Even just seeing him made Minseok excited. Baekhyun looked really tired though, which had Minseok worried. He probably was feeling the extra night shifts. Minseok stood in line for his aisle and waited for the people in front of him to finish. Finally, he came face to face with Baekhyun, though the latter was scanning his item and not looking up from the cash register.

      “Did you find everything you need?” Baekhyun asked in a peppy tone, despite how tired he looked.

      “Just about,” Minseok responded. Baekhyun's head shot up at the sound of his voice. “Now I just need to take you home with me.”

      “Minseok...What are you doing here so early!?”

      “I could ask you the same.”

      “I'm covering for someone...I'm sorry I didn't tell you.”

      “It's fine,” Minseok sighed. He glanced at the few people behind him in line. “You get off soon, right? I need to talk to you.”

      “Yeah...” Baekhyun mumbled, handing Minseok his bag and receipt.

      “Don't hide from me, please. It's important. I'll be waiting outside.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and Minseok walked away. As soon as he got outside, he found a pole railing to lean on so he could wait for Baekhyun. He nibbled on strawberries, thankful he'd made the decision to buy them. He got hungry at the most inconvenient hours, but his stomach was already holding less food because the baby was taking up more space. Being pregnant really was exhausting.

 

      Baekhyun came out of the store a short time later and walked over to Minseok nervously. Minseok offered him a strawberry, and Baekhyun shyly took it. Minseok wanted to get his bubbly, always smiling boyfriend back. He'd thought of a way to reach through to Baekhyun as well, one that he felt would work better than his words.

      “What did you want to talk about?” Baekhyun asked nervously.

      “There's somewhere I want to bring you. Will you come with me?”

      “I guess...Does it have to be right now?”

      “Yes. I know you're really tired, so I'll let you rest after this, but I need to take you to this place.”

      “Alright then, let's go,” Baekhyun sighed.

 

      Minseok brought him to his car and the two drove along the way to Minseok's apartment. Baekhyun must have recognized the route because Minseok saw him shift uncomfortably. Eventually, they deterred from the path to Minseok's apartment and instead headed down a series of streets, ending up right outside the school gates of an elementary school. Minseok parked along the street and motioned for Baekhyun to get out of the car. They ended up sitting together on the hood of Minseok's car.

      “Minseok, why are we here of all places?”

      “Just wait,” Minseok said softly.

 

      As the time neared 7, parents and children began to trickle through the gates, heading for the school. Minseok lightly leaned his head on Baekhyun's shoulder, testing the waters. He felt Baekhyun jump slightly, but he didn't pull away. Soon enough, they were watching loads of parents kissing their kids and leaving them at the school. As the scene died down, Baekhyun slid off the hood of the car, standing in front of Minseok like he was going to say goodbye and leave.

      “I still don't understand why we're here,” Baekhyun stated.

      “I want to bring her to a place like this,” Minseok said gently, rubbing his stomach. “I want to wake up early in the morning, even if I'm exhausted from work, and bring her to school. I want to feed her breakfast, make her hair, and pack her lunch. I want to hold her hand as we walk through the gate and I take her to her teacher in the morning...And I want you there holding her other hand. I want this future, Baekhyun. I want it with _you_.”

      “Minseok...I messed up.”

      “No, you didn't.”

      “I didn't get into that college. You told me that you wanted me to get into college before our relationship could progress...”

      “I was wrong to put that kind of pressure on you,” Minseok sighed. “And I'm not mad that you didn't get into that college. That's one college on a whole list of others that you applied for. I know you'll get into one. You being in college was never my biggest concern, though it was a condition that I pushed too hard.”

      “Then what was your concern?” Baekhyun asked.

      “I didn't want you to give up your whole future because of this. I didn't want to be the one that cut your wings off and kept you from living the life you wanted to live. I also didn't want to give up my own life and goals. When we first met, I couldn't believe that you would actually stay with me and raise the child. I'm sorry I doubted you.”

      “It's understandable, given we'd only interacted briefly. But this was never something I thought would hold me back. I've been serious about you since day one, Minseok. Baby or no baby.”

      “I know. It took me a while to realize that, and I'm sorry. And because I was stubborn, I put a lot of unnecessary pressure on you, and I'm so, so sorry. This is my first serious relationship, and it's taken me way too long to realize and understand my own feelings as well as yours. Can you forgive me?”

      “I was never upset with you...”

      “No, but I still wronged you, and the reason you're avoiding me is because of that, whether you feel like you've been hurt or not. I'm sorry, Baekhyun. For the way I've treated you this entire time.”

      “I forgive you...Are you sure you want _me_ though? I'm not really that impressive or successful.”

      “You're one of the most impressive people I've met, Baekhyun. You have to be for me to want you this badly. I need you in my life, Baekhyun...I love you.”

      “You w-what?” Baekhyun gasped.

      “I love you,” Minseok repeated quietly. “I'm sorry it took me so long to respond.”

 

      Baekhyun shook his head and wrapped his arms around Minseok's neck, leaning his head on Minseok's shoulder. Minseok felt droplets fall onto his shirt, and he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's back, rubbing soothing circles into it.

      “I love you, Minseok,” Baekhyun whimpered. “I've loved you for a long time...”

      “I know,” Minseok said gently. “Thank you for loving me and being so patient. I love you too. I really do.”

 

      Baekhyun clung to him harder, and Minseok again just let Baekhyun cry his heart out on his shoulder. He needed to be Baekhyun's support this time. He had a lot to make up for, but he would start with just letting Baekhyun express himself without restraint, even if it meant holding him while crying. Eventually, the baby started kicking, as she often did in the early morning. Minseok groaned, his grip tightening on the back of Baekhyun's shirt. She'd started kicking a bit harder as of late.

      “Are you ok?” Baekhyun asked, pulling away to reveal red, puffy eyes. Minseok smiled and moved one of Baekhyun's hands to his stomach.

      “She's happy too. We both really missed you.”

      “I'm sorry for not being around,” Baekhyun whispered, rubbing Minseok's stomach. “I'll make sure to talk to you more to make up for it, ok?”

 

      Minseok smiled, placing his hand on top of Baekhyun's on his stomach. Baekhyun leaned down and pressed his lips against Minseok's. It was a long-lasting kiss, though not overly passionate since they were in public. Still, it was enough to send Minseok over the clouds. No amount of happiness could get rid of the exhaustion creeping up on him now that he wasn't a worried mess anymore, however.

      “I think it's time we all get some rest,” Minseok sighed when they broke apart. “Will you come home with me?”

      “Yes,” Baekhyun agreed instantly. “Let me just call Jongdae and let him know so he's not worried.”

 

      Minseok smiled and nodded, and the two got back into his car. As Minseok drove, he listened to Baekhyun on the phone with Jongdae. Minseok felt a little bad for the guy, given he'd bothered him only a few hours ago. Hopefully he got a nap sometime in his future as well. When Baekhyun hung up, he glanced over to Minseok curiously.

      “Did you go to my apartment at like 1 in the morning?” He asked in a surprised tone.

      “I might have...” Minseok muttered.

      “Jongdae said you went there.”

      “I was pretty worried about you and desperate to talk. I didn't know you'd taken over someone's shift at the time.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled softly and quietly mumbled a thanks under his breath. This was the good old bashful, happy Baekhyun that Minseok had fallen ridiculously in love with. He wanted to continue seeing this sight for the rest of his life. He was way more attached to Baekhyun than he could ever imagine. He really did love him.

 

      When they got to Minseok's apartment, he gave Baekhyun some of his older, smaller clothes to change into and the two curled up in bed, snuggled together. The baby was still moving around, so Minseok was waiting for her to calm down before he could sleep in peace. Baekhyun looked exhausted, but he still wanted to wait and keep Minseok company a little while longer. He also wanted to feel her kick and move more. After a while, he finally spoke up.

      “So you're really ok with me not getting into that college?”

      “I really am,” Minseok said softly, brushing through Baekhyun's hair. “You'll get into a college, Baekhyun. And honestly, if that's not what you want for your future anymore, I'm ok with that too. I trust you, and I know you'll figure something out.”

      “I want to get a degree of some sort,” Baekhyun stated. Minseok kissed his head.

      “Then we'll make sure you get into college, even if it takes a little longer. I'll support you through whatever it is you choose to do with your life.”

      “Thank you, Minseok...That really means a lot to me. You know, it's probably a good thing I didn't make it into that college,” Baekhyun sighed.

      “Why's that?”

      “It's a pretty big deal. It's really expensive and it's a lot of hard work. I don't think I would have had time to devote to you or the baby. Not only that, but I didn't really have the money to get into it.”

      “I thought you'd been saving up.”

      “I have been, but once the baby came along, some of my college fund started going to the baby.”

      “Baekhyun...You could have told me you were struggling. I would have understood.”

      “I wanted to do my part. You and the baby are a priority in my life, and you always will be. It was all money well spent.”

      “Why are you so devoted to me? I thought at first it was just responsibility, but that wouldn't have carried you this far into the relationship with the way I pushed you away.”

      “I just really love you,” Baekhyun said simply. “And I love our baby too. But I have to admit that I've always looked up to you.”

      “How so?”

      “You don't remember, but we'd actually met before I went to your bar.”

      “Really?” Minseok asked, eyes widening. He couldn't remember any instance of meeting Baekhyun beforehand.

      “You came to the store one day. An employee was stocking some different sauces on the shelf. Of course they were glass bottles. You bumped into that employee and all the bottles shattered on the ground. It was a mess.”

      “Oh God...You saw that?” Minseok groaned. It was not one of his finer moments.

      “I was the employee,” Baekhyun said with a laugh.

      “Are you serious?” Minseok gasped. “Your manager tore into you for that...Oh my God.”

      “He was really angry with me. I'd just started the job and I was so sure I would get fired that day. He was yelling at me for not watching out for nearby shoppers, but you stopped him in the middle of his rant and told him that you were at fault. It took a lot of convincing, but he eventually let up.”

      “It was my fault. I wasn't ok with him tearing you a new asshole for something you weren't responsible for.”

      “That was what I really admired about you,” Baekhyun mumbled, nuzzling into the crook of Minseok's neck. “You got so irritated and told him to charge you for all the broken bottles. You handed him your business card and everything. I thought you were such an amazing person.”

      “I was just doing what I felt was right. That was all really expensive. I'd hate to think how you would have been disciplined for it. I'm just really glad to know you kept your job after that. It was something I kinda worried about, even now. I can't believe that was you...”

      “You started shopping late at night after that because it was less crowded and crazy, right?”

      “Yeah, and I was embarrassed,” Minseok grumbled. Baekhyun giggled and kissed his neck. “Is that really all it took for you to fall in love with me?”

      “No, no! It was what got me to admire you. After everything was cleaned up, I asked my manager for your business card. I saw that you owned a bar, so I thought I'd pay you a visit. I showed the card to Sehun one night at cram school and a few other people recognized the bar. They said you started the business with a couple others and had been really successful. I was amazed honestly. It made sense, given how assertive you'd been at the store, but I really thought you were in a whole league of your own.”

      “I'm really not...It took a lot of work and side jobs before we got the bar to even be a successful source of income.”

      “But you still did it. I don't know where I'm even going with my life, Minseok. I thought you were really amazing for accomplishing something like that. I still feel that way.”

      “Baekhyun...Thank you,” Minseok mumbled shyly. “Is that why you were asking me about college and business when we were first talking to each other?”

      “Kinda yeah. I did want your advice and I respected you.”

      “Even though I was such a jerk to you...”

      “You were looking out for yourself, and as far as you were concerned, you were pregnant with someone's baby that you hardly knew. I understand why you acted the way you did, Minseok. Honestly, I hadn't planned on sleeping with you that night when I first came to the bar, but we both got kinda drunk and well...things happened. I'd wanted to pursue you properly and not jump the gun, but I stupidly got caught up in everything and mistook that you were interested in me as well...”

      “Baekhyun, I'm sorry...”

      “It's alright. We both made some less than wise choices, but I think that's what ultimately got us here. I don't think you ever would have looked at me properly if it weren't for the baby. And I didn't mean to put you in this position, I really didn't...But I'm so happy now that we're here. I've always admired you, but I fell in love with you for real along the way.”

      “I'm glad I got to meet you, Baekhyun. You're one of the most amazing, hard working people I've met. And you managed to make me fall in love with you too, so I have no doubt you'll go far. And the baby and I will be there with you if you'll let us.”

      “I would be honored to have you two at my side,” Baekhyun sighed happily.

 

      Minseok kissed his head again and readjusted himself. The baby had finally calmed down again and Minseok was starting to feel himself dozing off. Baekhyun had already closed his eyes and was probably minutes from being completely passed out, if he wasn't already. Minseok still had one more thing to talk to him about though.

      “Hey Baekhyun?”

      “Hm?” The other hummed sleepily.

      “I meant to talk to you about this for a while, but I wanted to wait until you weren't stressing about school...Will you move in with me?” Baekhyun opened his eyes and stared at Minseok in surprise.

      “You really mean that?”

      “Yes. My place has a spare room that we could make the baby's room. I want you in my life, Baekhyun. Every part of it.” Baekhyun's eyes watered and he quickly hid his face on Minseok's chest, holding him tightly.

      “I love you!” Baekhyun exclaimed quietly, his voice muffled from Minseok's shirt.

      “So is that a yes?” Minseok asked, smile growing on his face.

      “Yes!”

 

      Minseok hugged Baekhyun closer and rubbed his back. They didn't say much else to each other. Minseok was just enjoying having Baekhyun back in his arms and not crying himself to sleep. He kissed his head one more time, then whispered something just loud enough for Baekhyun to hear.

      “I love you, Baekhyun. I'm so proud of you.”

 

      Baekhyun didn't say anything, but he kissed Minseok's neck and jaw, cuddling even closer. He didn't need to tell Minseok in words just what he felt. Minseok already understood. The wall between them was finally breaking down.


	6. Chapter 6

      Moving Baekhyun was a fairly exhausting process. He didn't have a lot of possessions, but they still had to order a truck to transport some of his larger furniture to Minseok's place. Minseok had taken a few days off work to help with the whole process. As soon as he told Kyungsoo and Junmyeon, they were both wearing cheeky grins and acting like they knew it was going to happen all along. Minseok really had been the only one fighting against this.

 

      Baekhyun had completely forbid Minseok from lifting anything even remotely heavy. Instead, Baekhyun and Jongdae did most of the lifting and carrying and Minseok packed the boxes. Minseok felt a little bad to be taking Jongdae's roommate so suddenly, but Jongdae had said he already had someone else in mind to replace Baekhyun, much to the latter's offense. Still, it was obvious Jongdae was really happy for Baekhyun and they both cared for each other.

 

      Minseok had been folding Baekhyun's clothes and packing them away while Baekhyun and Jongdae loaded some boxes into his car. They'd already packed up his keyboard and brought it back to Minseok's place. He had enough items to where Minseok's fairly small car had to make multiple trips spread out over a few days. They'd almost gotten everything moved over, then the fun part of unpacking would begin.

 

      Halfway through folding Baekhyun's clothes, Minseok felt really tired. They'd been working hard, and despite Minseok not doing any of the physical moving, he was still tired from going back and forth and stressing over whether they had everything. He was 6 and a half months along now, and carrying the baby around was becoming more of a challenge. He'd started taking naps every now and then when his energy gave out, but he hadn't been able to because of the move. He was sitting on Baekhyun's bed though, so surely a power nap wouldn't hurt. He would finish folding Baekhyun's clothes and packing them after he woke up.

 

      Baekhyun and Jongdae had finished loading the remaining boxes into Minseok's car. Jongdae went to his room to rest for a bit, so Baekhyun decided to go to his room to check up on Minseok. He was glad he entered quietly, because he was met with the sight of Minseok flopped on his side, pillows stuck under various parts of his body for added support and comfort. Baekhyun smiled and silently walked around to the other side of the bed and crawled onto it. He laid beside Minseok, spooning him from behind and wrapping his arms and legs around him. Minseok groaned tiredly.

      “Sorry, I fell asleep,” he mumbled tiredly.

      “That's fine,” Baekhyun soothed. “Let's take a much needed rest. We've all been working too hard.” Minseok hummed and shifted so he was pressed closer to Baekhyun.

      “What all do we still have to pack?”

      “Just my clothes and my bedding. I'm leaving my bed frame and mattress here and Jongdae is gonna see if his new roommate wants it when he moves in. If not, he'll donate it somewhere. I figured we could keep my bedding for if we have guests though. It could still be used on an air mattress.”

      “That's a good idea,” Minseok agreed.

      “It's weird,” Baekhyun commented. “This is going to be my last time sleeping in this bed.”

      “Are you going to miss it?”

      “No. I like sleeping with you better. I'm glad I could lay here for the last time with you.”

      “You're such a sap,” Minseok laughed softly. “I'm excited to live with you though.”

      “You're acting pretty soft yourself now, Minseok,” Baekhyun teased, poking his side and causing Minseok to swat at his hand.

      “Better watch out or I'll dump you on the street instead of taking you home,” Minseok warned, though there was no real threat in his voice.

      “You wouldn't~ You love me too much!”

 

      Minseok laughed softly and placed one of his hands on Baekhyun's. He couldn't argue with him there. This felt so amazing and new. He'd never fathomed living with a boyfriend, or even liking a boyfriend enough to consider it. Now, it felt like that vision of a family he'd been wanting more and more with each passing day was becoming a reality.

 

      They laid together a little while longer, and Minseok was just starting to fall asleep again when his phone started ringing. He groaned, not knowing who would be calling him. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon both knew he would be busy, and not a lot of other people contacted Minseok. He gasped when he read the caller ID. It was his mother. He sat up reluctantly, earning a concerned pout from Baekhyun, then answered his phone.

      “Hello?”

      “Hi sweetheart. It's your mother. You never called me back. It's been almost a month.”

 

      Minseok's eyes widened. His mother had called him on his birthday, but he'd spent the day with Baekhyun, so he'd told her he was busy and would call her back. Then of course, he got caught up with life and his relationship, and he'd completely spaced it. Even worse, he hadn't even told his parents he was pregnant yet. This was going to be an interesting phone call.

      “Sorry, mom. I completely forgot. I've been really busy as of late.”

 

      Baekhyun sat up nervously when he heard Minseok address the person on the line as 'mom.' He must have realized Minseok was anxious about this as well. He reached for Minseok's free hand and held it while silently waiting, listening to Minseok's side of the conversation.

      “You're always so busy,” his mother sighed. “That's why I worry about you. Please tell me you didn't work through your entire birthday again?”

      “No, I actually spent it with my boyfriend.”

      “Oh! You have a boyfriend! That's great news, sweetie! How long have you two been dating?”

      “Um...not too long. Our relationship started about 6 and a half months ago.”

      “And you're only telling me now?” His mother asked sadly. “You know I won't bite if you tell me about your boyfriends. They're dating my son, so I want to meet them.”

      “A lot has happened, mom,” Minseok mumbled. “This relationship has been really different than any other relationship I've had, and I took the time I needed to make sure it was what I really wanted.”

      “And it's what you wanted?” His mother asked, an excited tone in her voice.

      “Yes,” Minseok answered, smiling at Baekhyun and squeezing his hand. “And he was willing to wait and put up with me.”

      “He sounds like a keeper,” his mother said happily.

      “He is...There's something else that happened that you should know about though, mom. It's also why I've been a bit busier as of late.”

      “What is it? Should I be worried?”

      “No, it's a good thing...It's just demanding a lot from both me and my boyfriend right now.” He took a deep breath, thankful his mother was waiting for him to say it. “I'm pregnant, mom.”

 

      Baekhyun gnawed at his lip, clinging to Minseok's hand almost a little too tight for comfort. The line was silent for a brief moment, and Minseok wondered if his mother was upset. Then he heard her sniffle.

      “You're not lying to me, are you?” She asked in a shaky voice.

      “No, mom. I'm pregnant.”

      “Oh honey, I'm so happy! How far along are you? Are you excited?”

      “I'm 6 and a half months along,” Minseok stated. “My boyfriend is the father, and we've been trying to figure things out for a while, so it's taken me some time to be ready to tell you. I'm sorry.”

      “6 and a half months already,” she said in awe. “You're already so far along! How are you feeling? Does your back ache? Are you healthy?”

      “I'm fine, mom. My boyfriend and Kyungsoo and Junmyeon look out for me a lot. I've really cut back on work too. I had some anemia early on, but I've been taking supplements and seeing a doctor regularly, so I'm doing better.”

      “Good. I can't believe I'm going to be a grandmother. Your father is going to be so excited! Do you know whether you're having a boy or a girl?”

      “We're having a girl. We're both really excited. We're actually in the middle of moving my boyfriend into my apartment.”

      “Good. Don't push yourself too much. This boyfriend of yours,” she started.

      “Ah, his name is Baekhyun, by the way.”

      “Baekhyun, he's looking out for you and on board to raise the baby?”

      “Yeah. He's been the best support I've ever had. I'm really in a good place, mom.”

      “I'm so glad to hear that. You know I always want the best for you. When is the baby due? I want to come visit you, but I don't think I'll be able to until the fall.”

      “The baby is due in June, but I think coming in fall would be better. She'll be a little older and hopefully we'll have a routine down for caring for her.”

      “If you ever need help, just call me. I've been a mother before after all.”

      “Thanks, mom. I'll definitely call you.”

      “I suppose I should let you get back to things. I'm so happy for you, Minseok.”

      “Thanks, mom. I love you.”

      “I love you too.”

 

      Minseok hung up the phone and let out a relieved sigh. Baekhyun leaned closer, looking anxious, but not as worried as he had initially. The conversation had been extremely pleasant, even more so than Minseok would have imagined. He was glad his mother hadn't passed any form of judgment over his situation, not that she would, but he knew many other people would.

      “So? Was she ok with everything?”

      “More than ok. She was really happy and she wants to visit us in the fall. She also offered to give us help and advice with the baby.”

      “Oh thank goodness,” Baekhyun groaned, falling backwards onto his pillow.

      “Have you told your mom, Baekhyun?”

      “No...”

      “Why? Don't you think she'd want to know?”

      “I'm scared she's going to be disappointed in me...”

      “Why!? You've literally gone above and beyond to be by my side and support me. You're being responsible and loving. How could she be disappointed in you?”

      “I still let it happen,” Baekhyun mumbled sadly.

      “You didn't _let_ it happen, Baekhyun. I know we were on rocky waters for a while, but I want us to move on now. I want to tell our parents, and I want to live with you and raise our baby. Your mom's going to have a grandchild. Don't you think she'd be excited to know that?”

      “Maybe...” Baekhyun grumbled. Minseok sighed and got up from the bed.

      “Let's finish packing for now, ok? Then we can lug this all to my place and you can spend your first night in your new home.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and got off the bed. He went into the hallway and Minseok heard him shout for Jongdae to 'get off his lazy ass.' He laughed and got back to packing the last of Baekhyun's clothes.

 

      As he thought about it more, Minseok didn't really know what kind of relationship Baekhyun had with his family. He knew Baekhyun thought fondly of his mother, which was probably why he was so worried about her reaction, but Minseok had a feeling it would be alright. He didn't really know what had happened to Baekhyun's dad though. Baekhyun never mentioned him, so Minseok figured it was probably a bad topic, but he still had to wonder.

 

      They got the last of Baekhyun's things packed into his car and drove back to Minseok's place. Jongdae followed after them so he could help move it all in. When they were finally done, Jongdae said goodbye for the night, and Baekhyun and Minseok collapsed tiredly on his couch. Minseok ended up ordering take out since they were both too tired and lazy to cook. As they ate together on Minseok's couch, he decided he wanted to ask Baekhyun more about his family.

      “Baekhyun, you grew up with your mom and brother, right?”

      “Yeah,” Baekhyun answered, taking a sip of water.

      “Did you have a good relationship with them?”

      “Yeah. My brother and I fought sometimes, but we were all happy together at the end of the day.”

      “So then...can I ask what happened to your dad?” Baekhyun shrugged and took another bite of food.

      “He and my mom didn't get along,” Baekhyun explained after he swallowed. “He didn't really want to deal with 2 kids either, so they divorced when I was still really young. I honestly don't really remember him, so I can't miss him...But I did notice how hard it was only having one parent sometimes, especially when she had to work so hard to support us. That's why I respect my mom so much.”

      “And you really think she would be upset with you because of the baby?”

      “I don't know,” Baekhyun sighed. “I'm scared she's going to tell me I'm too young or not ready or that I jumped right into this.”

      “So basically treat you how I treated you in the beginning.”

      “Kind of, yeah...”

      “Why don't you call her now? Just tell her. And if she gets upset, I'll talk to her on the phone and tell her just how amazing you've been.”

      “Minseok, you don't have to...”

      “We're going to meet each other's parents eventually, you know.”

      “Alright, fine,” Baekhyun grunted.

 

      He set his empty bowl down and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Minseok watched him dial the number, and held his hand just as Baekhyun had done for him earlier. Eventually, Baekhyun pulled the phone from his ear and put it on speaker phone.

      “I'm sorry, I can't do this alone,” he whispered. “You don't have to talk just...listen with me?”

      “Of course,” Minseok responded softly.

 

      He leaned on Baekhyun's shoulder, trying to give him some form of reassurance. Finally, the other line connected, and a peppy sounding woman answered. Minseok could only smile, hearing the similarity between her way of speaking and Baekhyun's.

      “Hey Baekhyun! How are you?” She asked.

      “I'm doing ok. How have you been?”

      “Oh, you know, the usual. Baekbeom came by recently, so it was nice to see him again. I haven't heard from you or seen you in a while. What have you been up to? College applications going alright?”

      “I, um...I didn't get in to the one I was aiming for, but I applied to a few others, so we'll see about those.”

      “That's too bad. You worked so hard. So what are you up to now that you have some free time after the entrance exam?”

      “That's actually what I called to talk to you about,” Baekhyun started. He glanced at Minseok nervously, who nodded in return. “I've been seeing a guy. His name is Minseok and I really love him.”

      “That's great, isn't it? So you've been with him? Sounds like time well spent.”

      “I definitely think so,” Baekhyun agreed. “But mom...we um, he's um...

 

      He gulped and felt tears pricking at his eyes. Minseok wrapped his free hand around Baekhyun's back and nuzzled against his neck, trying to silently encourage him. He knew this was scary for Baekhyun, but he wanted everyone to know. He felt like it would reflect even worse on Baekhyun if he didn't tell his mom about the baby until she inevitably visited or heard her crying in the background over the phone.

      “I got him pregnant,” Baekhyun finally managed. “It was an accident and it happened when we first met, but we stayed together and we're both really happy and I really do love him, mom...I'm sorry I messed up...”

      “Honey, in what way did you mess up?” His mom asked sadly.

      “I don't know...I just feel like I did.”

      “Does your boyfriend think you messed up?” Minseok immediately shook his head and held Baekhyun tighter.  
“No...”

      “Then you have nothing to be sorry about. Sometimes life goes in a direction we don't expect it to, but that could lead to an amazing outcome. You love him a lot, don't you?”

      “I do. And he loves me too.”

      “Then that's wonderful,” she soothed. “Why did you think I would be upset about this?”

      “I left saying I'd go to college. I didn't want you to be disappointed in me.”

      “I would never judge you for something like this, Baekhyun. You've found someone you love and you're starting a family. Even if it started as a mistake, you've managed to build it into something positive. And you're still trying to go to college. You're doing amazing.”

      “I told you,” Minseok whispered in Baekhyun's ear, just loud enough for him to hear.

      “What's your boyfriend's name? I want to learn more about him!”

      “His name is Minseok. He's 5 years older than me and he started his own bar with a couple other partners. He's gorgeous and hard-working and amazing,” Baekhyun rambled on, and suddenly Minseok was flushing.

      “He sounds amazing. And your baby? How far along is Minseok in the pregnancy?”

      “6 and a half months...”

      “You waited this long to tell me!?” His mother gasped. “Baby, how long have you been worrying about this?”

      “Mom, honestly things were bumpy for a while, but we've finally gotten to a place where we're both comfortable. We're going to start living together and we wanted to let our families know about the baby.”

“Thank you for telling me. I'm happy for you, Baekhyun. You beat your brother to it,” she joked. Baekhyun laughed and relaxed a bit.

“We're gonna have a little girl. I'm so excited!”

      “That will be fun,” his mother agreed, laughing at the end. “Will I be able to visit you soon?”

      “I don't see why not,” Baekhyun said, glancing at Minseok, who nodded as well. “We're turning the spare bedroom into a nursery though, so we might have to put you on an airbed in the living room.”

      “Oh I don't mind staying in a hotel. You don't need to stress yourselves. I'd like to come around when the baby's due. I can help you both take care of her and I can also cook meals and clean.”

      “That would be amazing, mom, but don't feel super pressured.”

      “I won't. I've cooked plenty of meals for you before. Besides, I'm going to be helping out with my granddaughter. It's exciting!”

      “Thank you, mom...for everything you've done for me. I love you.”

      “I love you too. Never be afraid to come to me, Baekhyun. I will always love you and support you, no matter what happens.”

      “Thank you...”

 

      Baekhyun wiped tears from his eyes and his mother laughed softly, knowing he was getting choked up. She told him that she was going to let him go for the night, but she'd call again for more details. She also said she looked forward to meeting Minseok, and truthfully, Minseok wanted to meet her too. She really was an amazing woman, and she had raised a one of a kind son. Minseok was excited to consider both of them family.

 

      As soon as Baekhyun hung up, he sighed and snuggled against Minseok, wrapping his arms around him. Minseok held him while Baekhyun calmed down and let his tears stop. It had been a long day between packing and talking to their parents, and Minseok was glad they were finally letting everything out. It felt surprisingly invigorating to tell his parents about Baekhyun and the baby. He really was excited for her to arrive.

 

      When Baekhyun had calmed down, he sat up enough to look shyly at Minseok, who then rested his forehead against Baekhyun's rubbing their noses together.

      “Thank you for convincing me to tell her,” Baekhyun whispered.

      “I'm glad she was understanding. Do you feel better now?”

      “Yes, infinitely better. I love you, Minseok.”

      “I love you too, Baekhyun.”

 

      Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Minseok's shoulders and connected their lips. Minseok pressed as close as he could despite his round stomach, and Baekhyun let him take the lead, closing his eyes. Minseok deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth. Most of the time, they didn't get too passionate, but right now, Minseok couldn't seem to bring himself to stop. Baekhyun was humming and reacting to the kiss as well, so it wasn't like it was unwanted.

 

      Minseok finally pulled away when he felt something press against his thigh. He glanced down, then back up at Baekhyun, who was a bright shade of red.

      “Are you hard?” Minseok asked quietly.

      “I'm sorry,” Baekhyun gasped. “I just...I was happy and that felt really good and I like you and just-”

      “Baekhyun, it's ok,” Minseok comforted, shushing him with a peck on the lips. “I'm not upset, in fact I'm really happy. I was just surprised.”

      “I was trying to hold back since I didn't know how you would feel about sex with the baby and everything, but my body betrayed me...”

      “Don't hold yourself back. Talk to me about these kinds of things. I'm fine with sex, and I actually think it would be nice since we haven't had it in so long. I just didn't know if you'd want to have sex with me looking like this.”

      “Are you kidding me?” Baekhyun gawked. Minseok laughed awkwardly and shook his head. “You're so beautiful and I love you, regardless of how you look. The same can be said about sex. I'll always want you. It's taken every ounce of self-control not to ask for sex up until now cuz it felt like we weren't ready yet. But now, if you're not opposed...”

      “I'm not opposed,” Minseok whispered against his lips.

 

      Baekhyun pulled away so that he could stand up, then helped Minseok off the couch. He held Minseok's hand and walked back to his bedroom. Boxes were still everywhere, but neither of them cared to clean up. They could always do it later.

 

      Baekhyun gently pushed Minseok down on the bed, resting his back against his pillows. He sat beside him, facing him and letting his hands roam while they kissed. Minseok trembled as Baekhyun's fingers ghosted over his skin, sneaking under his shirt. He wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't been touched in a while or because he was pregnant and somehow more sensitive, or if it was a mixture of both, but every touch from Baekhyun left him reeling. They hadn't even gotten that intimate yet.

 

      Baekhyun eventually lifted Minseok's shirt off of him, and started kissing down his neck, sucking on his collarbone from time to time. Minseok moaned, clinging to Baekhyun and running his hands up and down his back, feeling his musculature. Baekhyun was kissing every inch of skin he could find, and Minseok wanted to do the same to Baekhyun. He pulled at his shirt, taking it off of him rather unceremoniously, and began kissing any part of Baekhyun that he could reach. It was a bit awkward, since he wasn't as flexible as before and Baekhyun wasn't exactly helping since he was constantly kissing Minseok and making it hard for the latter to reach him. Finally, they fell into a rhythm of sorts.

 

      Baekhyun pulled away a little while later, breathing somewhat heavily. Minseok looked him over, eyes stopping at the rather uncomfortable looking bulge in between his legs. Baekhyun was wearing tight jeans, so he was probably feeling really restricted. Minseok moved his hands to Baekhyun's crotch, cupping it teasingly and earning a whine from Baekhyun. After, he undid Baekhyun's pants and helped him slip out of them as well as his underwear. Before Minseok could touch Baekhyun further, the other grabbed his hands.

      “If we can make it work, I want to receive this time,” he said softly, kissing Minseok's knuckles.

      “I don't know if I have the energy to top, Baekhyun,” Minseok admitted, blushing. “It's really hard to move with my belly as big as it is.”

      “I know. I'll do most of the work, I just...I want you to be comfortable and safe, so I'd rather receive.”

      “Alright,” Minseok agreed, leaning forward and kissing Baekhyun. “We'll do it your way.”

      “Do you have condoms and lube?”

      “Bathroom cabinet.”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and kissed Minseok before getting up to go get them. When he came back, he cleared his throat, suddenly much shier now that he probably realized they were being intimate with each other for the first time in over half a year and fully sober. Minseok sat up and started maneuvering his pants and underwear off, wanting to make Baekhyun feel a bit more comfortable by putting himself at the same level of exposure.

 

      Baekhyun sat back down on the bed, and they stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. Minseok was honestly a little uncomfortable about his current body, but he wanted to put his complete trust in Baekhyun's words. Finally Baekhyun leaned forward, cupping Minseok's cheeks and kissing him gently.

      “You're beautiful,” he whispered when he pulled away.

 

      Baekhyun must have realized Minseok was nervous about this as well. He'd always been a conscientious person like that. Minseok wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and hugged him tightly, so there was no space between them.

      “I love you,” he whispered.

      “I love you too,” Baekhyun responded, placing another kiss on Minseok's nose this time.

 

      He picked up the lube and held it up for Minseok. The latter let out a nervous sigh and took it. He'd gone a while since sleeping with someone, and even if Baekhyun was going to be doing most of the work, Minseok didn't want him to get hurt.

 

      He poured a generous amount onto his fingers and spread it around. Baekhyun leaned closer, so that Minseok could wrap his arm around him and begin preparing him. Minseok took his time, enjoying the soft mewls that left Baekhyun's mouth and got muffled against Minseok's chest. Minseok had always found Baekhyun attractive, and he'd enjoyed sex with him in the past, so he wasn't surprised that this was already turning him on. It was funny, the strange elation that love added to sex. They'd hardly done anything, but Minseok felt like he would melt inside from how much warmth and affection Baekhyun filled him with.

 

      Baekhyun eventually started moving his hips so Minseok's fingers would go deeper, and he borderline whined when Minseok found his prostate. It took every ounce of self control Minseok had not to burst out laughing, but it was from endearment. Baekhyun really made him a giant softy.

 

      Baekhyun grabbed Minseok's arm, gently pulling it away from him when he was ready. Minseok cleaned off his fingers and watched as Baekhyun pulled out a condom. Before he did anything with it, however, Baekhyun began stroking Minseok's length. Minseok moaned and gripped onto Baekhyun's arms tightly. It was just as nice being touched by Baekhyun as it was to touch him. Minseok wanted more though, and he let his impatience get the better of him.

      “Baekhyun, please...”

 

      Baekhyun smiled, but nodded. He retracted his hand long enough to open the package, and slide the condom on Minseok. After that, he carefully crawled over Minseok, one knee on either side of him. Minseok scooted down a bit on the bed so Baekhyun had a slightly easier angle to work with.

      “Are you comfortable?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Yeah...Are you? You're the one straddling me...”

      “I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm going to start now, if you're ok with it...”

 

      Minseok nodded and reached for Baekhyun's hands. They intertwined their fingers, and rested them on either side of Minseok's head. After that, Baekhyun very slowly lowered himself down. He checked on Minseok multiple times, focusing more on Minseok's comfort rather than his own satisfaction. Finally, Baekhyun was situated and breathing heavily.

 

      Baekhyun lifted his hips, then slid down again. Minseok moaned, gripping Baekhyun's hands even tighter. He tried to thrust his hips upward, but he wasn't sure how much he was adding to the whole experience. Baekhyun was moving incredibly though, enough for both of them to be moaning messes sooner than they probably would have liked to admit. Baekhyun leaned forward, connecting their lips when he could in the heat of everything that happened.

 

      Minseok came first, and Baekhyun followed shortly after. When they'd finished riding out their highs, Baekhyun lifted himself off of Minseok and flopped down beside him, not wanting to put a ton of weight on him. He lazily grabbed a tissue and wiped off Minseok's stomach, then snuggled closer, resting his head on Minseok's shoulder. Instantly, Minseok pulled him as close as he could and kissed his head several times.

      “I love you,” he whispered in between pecks. “Welcome home.” Baekhyun wrapped his arm around Minseok and kissed his neck.

      “I love you too, Minseok. I'm happy to be home.”

 

      Everything felt like it was finally starting to fall into place after months of struggling and resisting. Minseok didn't think he'd ever been this happy before. He also didn't think he'd ever felt love like this before. How in the world had he been blessed enough to meet Baekhyun and fall in love with him? He knew the future would have plenty more in store for them and the road would no doubt be bumpy, but he wasn't worried. Just being with Baekhyun soothed Minseok's anxieties, something he didn't think would ever happen. They'd figure out a way through everything together. This was the start of their family and the new stage in their lives.

 

~*~

      Living with Baekhyun was more of a relief to Minseok than he ever could have imagined. They took turns cooking meals and doing housework. Minseok would have figured Baekhyun would have some annoying tendency that would drive him nuts, but other than rolling around in bed, usually in an attempt to snuggle Minseok, which he found endearingly annoying, there really wasn't anything he could complain about. He really liked having someone to come home to at the end of the day.

 

      They'd unpacked Baekhyun's things into the house and immediately after had started working on the baby's room. Baekhyun had spent a day setting up the crib, then they'd built some of the unassembled furniture they'd purchased online. It was really starting to come together, and Minseok couldn't even describe his excitement. He loved the small touches Baekhyun put on the room, like hanging a cute solar system mobile above the crib, and the pastel green blankets he'd placed in the crib. Minseok often found himself rubbing his stomach and staring at the room in awe. It was finally starting to sink in at almost 7 months that he was going to be a parent, and this was his baby girl's room.

 

      Baekhyun was taking their finances pretty seriously throughout everything as well. Minseok knew he wasn't well off, and he himself lived comfortably, but that was as a single person. Now that they were going to be a family of 3, they were both trying to stay within their budgets while still trying to buy things for the baby. Baekhyun had even considered taking up some extra hours until she was born, just so they'd have a bit of extra money. Minseok was going to have a C-section, and the baby would need checkups and vaccines, so there would no doubt be medical bills to pay.

 

      Minseok knew Baekhyun had a point, but he was hesitant for him to work more hours. He didn't want Baekhyun to wear himself out or get too stressed, but he also didn't like the thought of Baekhyun not being home with him as often. As it was, they mostly spent a couple hours together in between their jobs if they aligned, and Baekhyun would meet Minseok at the bar and go home with him every night. He was already getting too cozy with Baekhyun being there constantly.

 

      An idea occurred to him one night after they'd gotten home from the bar. Minseok was dead tired, so he'd laid down in bed to rest, but Baekhyun had opted to take a shower first. Minseok had been dozing off when he heard possibly one of the most angelic voices in the world. He'd thought he'd left his TV on at first, but when he opened his eyes and saw it was off, he started listening for where the sound was coming from. That was when he realized it was Baekhyun singing in the shower. Just how many talents did he have?

 

      When Baekhyun got out, Minseok was basically gawking at him. Baekhyun wiped his hair with a towel, looking confused. When Minseok's expression didn't change, Baekhyun finally spoke up.

      “What...? Did I miss something when I was showering?”

      “Why didn't you tell me you can sing like that!? Seriously Baekhyun, how can you be this talented?”

      “I don't know...It just never came up in our conversations.”

      “So you can play piano _and_ sing...”

      “I'm not that great, Minseok.”

      “Yes, you are! If I'd known you were this talented, I would have asked you to perform at the bar much sooner.”

      “Wait, what!?”

      “You should perform at the bar, Baekhyun! You wanted to increase your hours, right? We'll employ you as a performer!”

      “I'm not nearly good enough to perform professionally!” Baekhyun gasped.

      “Yes you are! If you don't feel confident, then you can practice on your keyboard here or before the bar opens, but seriously Baekhyun, I think you'd make a phenomenal performer. Your voice is beautiful.”

      “What about the money? Wouldn't I technically be taking money from you if you employed me?”

      “No. We'd be marketing your performances and hopefully bringing in extra revenue as a result. I think it would be really nice, working together. You wouldn't have to perform every night either. Maybe once a week or every other week. Whatever you were comfortable with.”

      “Why are you pushing this so hard?”

      “Because you said you wanted to earn a little more money and I want to be with you. Plus I want you to have an outlet for your talent. You gave up piano, but wouldn't it be nice to give performing a try? It'll be in a small place, so you wouldn't have to worry about judgment or big crowds.”

      “It would be a pretty cozy situation,” Baekhyun agreed. “And your piano at the bar looks pretty lonely.”

      “I'd love to see you perform on it for real.”

      “What about Junmyeon and Kyungsoo? Don't you have to clear this with them first?”

      “They'll probably want to hear you perform. You know, a little unofficial audition. But I think they'd love to have a performer again. Like I said, Chanyeol used to do it but then he got his job at the studio. It was one of our appeals when we first started, so I think they'd be happy to have it back.”

      “Alright...I'll give it a try then. But no taking it easy on me just because I'm your boyfriend. If I don't make the cut, I don't make the cut.”

      “Understood~”

 

      Minseok held his arms up, and Baekhyun hopped on the bed, snuggling close despite his still wet hair. Minseok kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist. He loved being able to sleep with Baekhyun like this every night. Even when he had wet hair, he still made a really nice, warm blanket. He hoped everything would work out at the bar. He loved the thought of working with Baekhyun in his own workplace that he created. Everything about the idea felt so cozy and intimate.

 

      Minseok proposed the idea to Junmyeon and Kyungsoo the next day, and both were extremely eager to hear Baekhyun. That only made Baekhyun more nervous to perform unfortunately. He spent his spare time home practicing. He was a little rusty playing piano and singing at the same time, but after a couple of days of intense practice, Minseok honestly couldn't find any flaws. Baekhyun still didn't quite have the confidence in himself yet.

 

      The day when he was supposed to play arrived, and he went into work with Minseok right at opening. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo wanted to do it before the bar opened rather than after they closed. Baekhyun sat at the piano bench nervously, while Minseok went to the kitchen to check for Kyungsoo and Junmyeon. They were both already in the kitchen, and gave Minseok the thumbs up for Baekhyun to start playing. Minseok knew Baekhyun was terrified about this and it was his first audition in years, so he wanted it to be as peaceful as possible, so he'd asked Kyungsoo and Junmyeon to stay in the kitchen so Baekhyun wouldn't have their eyes beaming down on him.

 

      Minseok went back out to the main room and lowered himself onto the bench beside Baekhyun. His stomach was a lot harder to fit in the gap between the piano and the bench, and Baekhyun ended up scooting it out slightly for him. They sat together in silence for a while, and Minseok watched Baekhyun's hands shake as he positioned them over the piano and moved his fingers over some of the keys in the air so they wouldn't make a sound.

      “Why don't you play a little bit. Just warm up and practice.”

      “What if they get here in the middle and I choke and that's their first impression of me?”

      “It's fine,” Minseok soothed. “They'd know you were practicing.”

      “I'm really nervous, Minseok. What if I can't do this?”

      “Just play like you do when we're at home. Don't even think about Kyungsoo or Junmyeon, just think about how much fun you have when you're playing and singing. And if you panic, think of me. I love your playing, and I'm right here supporting you.”

      “Alright, I'll try...”

 

      Baekhyun took a deep breath and started playing a couple of easier songs so he could warm up. He made a few mistakes in the first song, but after 2 or 3, he was warmed up and had his head in the right frame of mind. He glanced at Minseok, who smiled at him and nodded, and Baekhyun began playing the piano and singing. He'd sung this song to Minseok a lot in the past few days, and every time he did, it left Minseok's heart racing and an adoring smile on his face. This time was no exception. Baekhyun really shone when he performed, even when they were completely alone with each other. Minseok wanted him to pursue this, even if just as a side job or hobby. Baekhyun looked too happy and sounded too beautiful to not perform.

 

      When Baekhyun finished, applauding sounded from the kitchen, causing him to jump so high Minseok worried he'd fall off the bench. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun, partially to calm him and partially to keep him seated safely. A few seconds later, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo left the kitchen, and Baekhyun's eyes went wide.

      “They were here the entire time?” He asked Minseok quietly.

      “I asked them to stay in the kitchen so you wouldn't feel intimidated. I also let them know you'd need some time to warm up, so don't worry.”

      “Baekhyun, that was amazing!” Junmyeon exclaimed. “I had no idea you were so talented! I wish we would have hired you earlier!”

      “Hired me earlier? Does that mean you're going to hire me now?” Baekhyun asked in shock.

      “If you'd like to be our performer,” Kyungsoo answered. “You'd be an amazing addition to the bar. We'll work with your schedule to plan performances. We'll let you plan the music too. If you pick a certain theme or style, then we could advertise it in advance too.”

      “You really want me to perform for you?” Baekhyun asked, still in disbelief. Minseok kissed his cheek.

      “I told you they would as soon as they heard you!”

      “We actually prepared the paperwork in advance in hopes you'd blow us away. You can fill it out while we prepare to open the bar,” Junmyeon said happily.

 

      Baekhyun nodded and walked over to the bar counter, where Junmyeon set down a few sheets of paper. Most of them were just contractual agreements and tax related papers. His eyes widened when he saw what they were willing to pay him. It wasn't an outstanding amount, but it was definitely quite a bit more than what he made at his main job. He wanted to protest, but Junmyeon shushed him before he had the opportunity.

      “We're paying you for a service. There's no way in hell we'd pay you minimum wage. We've started with a set price for an hour long performance, but if you end up playing longer, we'll adjust the price. And if you feel it's not enough, we'll do our best to reach a compromise.”

      “This is already more than I would ever ask for...”

      “Congrats on the new job,” Minseok whispered, kissing his cheek before walking behind the bar. “I had Junmyeon and Kyungsoo decide the price as well since I didn't want to be biased. Kyungsoo also talked to Chanyeol to make sure since he's a musician as well.”

      “You guys are amazing,” Baekhyun mumbled, staring between all of them. “I really, really mean it.”

 

      Minseok smiled and Kyungsoo and Junmyeon waved it off. Baekhyun finished going through the papers and signed everything that needed signing. As they finished up with opening procedure, Minseok took a seat beside Baekhyun groaning tiredly. He had to wonder just how much longer he'd be able to continue working. It was already fairly difficult to make it through a shift at the bar, and he'd been leaving early for some time.

      “Oh, Minseok, you should probably know a couple other things that Kyungsoo and I have got in the process,” Junmyeon started.

      “What is it?”

      “We're going to hire another bartender as well as a cooking apprentice.”

      “That's 3 new employees if you include me,” Baekhyun gasped. “Are you sure you should hire me? I'm fine with performing for fun!”

      “No, we'll be fine,” Kyungsoo soothed. “We're going to pay you if you perform here, Baekhyun. We've been needing to make these movements for a while. It's hard on all of us working 7 days a week, and Minseok can't do that anymore. If we had another bartender, then he could take over Minseok's hours while he's on paid maternity leave, then when he gets back, you guys can adjust your schedules in such a way that you only work 5 days instead of 7. I'd like to do the same, but I'm going to need to train whoever we hire as a cook, so it might be a while for me to back off my hours. But this will be a good shift for all of us. And we won't be working our asses off every day.”

      “Do you have any hits for either position yet? Or is this still in the beginning stages?” Minseok asked.

      “We've had a couple interviews for the bartending position. Kyungsoo's being pretty picky about the cook, so he might just end up personally recruiting someone rather than holding interviews,” Junmyeon explained.

      “Anybody pique your interest?”

      “Actually, we're planning to give the job to Sehun,” Kyungsoo explained. Minseok's eyes widened.

      “He interviewed for the position?”

      “Yeah, and Kyungsoo handled it if you're wondering,” Junmyeon explained. “We made it a rule not to let personal feelings affect business decisions, so I wasn't present at the interview.”

      “He'll need to train with Junmyeon to get his bartending license, but he definitely seemed the most passionate. He'd even studied up on some of the drinks on his own. It was pretty cute,” Kyungsoo stated.

      “This is kinda like a family business now, huh?” Baekhyun commented.

      “You're right,” Minseok agreed. “I think that's really nice though. It's our own special place.”

 

      Kyungsoo and Junmyeon nodded, and they started talking with Baekhyun about when to schedule his first performance. When they decided on a date, Kyungsoo pulled out their old blackboard easel and started writing the date and event in elaborate handwriting. He positioned it at the door shortly before unlocking it, letting in a few of their constant customers.

 

      The entire time Minseok was working, he couldn't stop glancing over at Baekhyun and smiling widely. He never would have thought he'd feel so genuinely proud of Baekhyun, but he really was. He knew Baekhyun had the potential to go far and didn't give up easily. He wanted to support Baekhyun's dreams, no matter what that meant. Even if it was just a simple performance job at their bar, he would do everything in his power to make sure it was a good experience for Baekhyun.

 

~*~

      Baekhyun's first performance ended up bringing in more people than they'd anticipated. A lot of their regulars, upon seeing the news, had brought friends to check out the event. On top of that, both Jongdae and Sehun had shown up to hear him play. Baekhyun was extremely nervous, but Minseok pulled him aside and told him to focus on playing and enjoying himself, and if he needed to think of someone, to think of Minseok rather than all the others. Baekhyun had his doubts, but he ended up performing perfectly throughout the entire segment.

 

      As soon as he was done, Minseok pulled him back into the kitchen and hugged him tightly, kissing him repeatedly. He didn't even care that Kyungsoo was smirking at him. He was just so insanely proud of Baekhyun. Baekhyun was shaking slightly, but he clung to Minseok as soon as they were together. Following his performance, Baekhyun had a drink courtesy of Minseok wanting him to calm down and relax. A few girls that usually flirted with the bar employees, Minseok specifically, walked over to Baekhyun and began talking to him. Minseok had never really experienced jealousy before, but watching those girls try and flirt with Baekhyun was filling him with a fiery rage. He was lucky he had good control of his emotions due to years of dealing with rude customers.

 

      Baekhyun, of course, showed absolutely no interest in either of the girls. He quickly told them his interest in girls was basically non-existent and he was in a committed relationship with a child on the way. The girls had glanced over to Minseok, who smirked. It felt wonderful to be able to flaunt his relationship to people trying to threaten it. The girls left shortly after, and Baekhyun laid his hand on top of the bar so Minseok could take it. The same businessman that frequented their bar came up to pay his tab a little while later, and he smiled at both Minseok and Baekhyun.

      “You two are a cute couple,” he complimented. “I knew you had yourself a boyfriend, but you got quite the talented one, didn't you?”

      “I did,” Minseok responded with a wide smile. Baekhyun sat their flushing and speechless.

      “Your little one should be coming soon, right?” The man asked, motioning to Minseok's stomach.

      “I'm just getting into my 7th month,” he sighed. “Not sure how much longer I'll be up for working.”

      “Well, we'll miss you here, but it'll be an amazing experience for you. Just make sure you come back. Not everyone can make drinks like you.”

      “Thank you. I definitely plan to come back.”

 

      The man finished paying and waved goodbye to both of them. Baekhyun got up from his seat and quickly headed to the bathroom. As soon as Baekhyun was out of sight, Jongdae, who'd been conversing with Sehun and Junmyeon, swooped over to where Minseok was standing.

      “So, a little piece of top secret information has arrived courtesy of yours truly,” he started.

      “Ok...?” Minseok replied.

      “Baekhyun's birthday is May 6th. He hasn't told you, right? He's super awkward and forgets to tell people on a regular basis.”

      “That's in like a week,” Minseok gasped.

      “He totally didn't tell you, did he?” Sehun sighed, joining the conversation.

      “Nope...”

      “Sounds about right,” Jongdae stated. “He forgets it himself, honestly. But now you know in case you wanted to thoroughly surprise him.”

      “Thanks for letting me know...I definitely want to do something for him,” Minseok sighed, already in thought about just what that might be. Jongdae smiled.

      “You're a great guy, Minseok. I had my doubts at first, but I think I can trust him to you.”

      “Er, thanks I think?”

      “I'm gonna head out for the night. Have fun with Baekhyun~”

 

      Jongdae paid for his drinks then left, waving to Baekhyun right as he got out from the bathroom. Minseok watched Baekhyun walk back over, trying to think of what would be a good gift for him. Baekhyun wasn't really someone that craved material possessions, so Minseok wanted to do something with him. That would probably mean the most to him. He didn't know what though. He couldn't really give Baekhyun the pampering that he'd received on his birthday. He didn't have enough time to learn, nor did he think he had the energy. There had to be something he could do.

 

      Minseok didn't confront Baekhyun about it. He wanted this to be a complete surprise and something coming from his own heart, like Baekhyun's gift to him had been. He wanted to show Baekhyun just how much he loved him, but nothing he thought of seemed to be enough. He was stressing and panicking about it for a while, but then, on his way to work, he saw a poster hanging and he finally had the perfect idea for what he would give Baekhyun.

 

      When Baekhyun's birthday finally arrived, he worked in the morning, but came home in the afternoon. Minseok had already taken the evening off work. As soon as Baekhyun got home, Minseok was walking over to him. Envelope in hand.

      “Open it,” he told Baekhyun as soon as he reached him. Baekhyun looked at him curiously, but did as told. His eyes widened when they landed on two tickets to another piano performance.

      “What's this?” He gasped.

      “Our date for tonight.”

      “How did you know? My teacher only just emailed me like yesterday that they were doing another show...”

      “I have my ways,” Minseok shrugged. “Let's change into some sorta nice looking clothes and get ready to go, ok?”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and rushed into their bedroom. Minseok had already dressed up in a nice shirt and comfortable, but still decent looking pants. He could only get so fancy with how round he was getting. Baekhyun came out a little while later in a button up shirt and dress pants. Minseok loved the look on him. It was somewhat formal, but still casual and very enticing.

 

      They headed for Minseok's car, opting to get something to eat after the concert. Minseok didn't mention Baekhyun's birthday at all. Baekhyun really had forgotten it, it seemed. They got to the concert venue and slowly headed inside together. As soon as they were seated, Minseok took Baekhyun's hand and snuggled close to him. The concert started not much later. Minseok would glance over at Baekhyun from time to time, and he was happy to see Baekhyun smiling, looking content rather than looking sad. He was finally getting to play in his own special way as well.

 

      The performance was just as good as the last, and Minseok and Baekhyun both stood and applauded at the end. Baekhyun once again happily chatted with Minseok about each piece as they waited to file out of the auditorium. He also pointed out which performer was his teacher. Minseok wasn't surprised that his teacher performed one of the pieces he'd enjoyed more. There was a softness in the way his teacher played that Baekhyun had also inherited. Minseok couldn't really describe it better than that.

 

      They finally made it out of the concert hall and were trying to make their way through the lobby. It was still pretty crowded, so they decided to find a place to sit and wait. After Minseok sat down slowly with a groan, he rubbed his stomach and glanced up at Baekhyun.

      “She got to hear it this time,” he said. “She was kicking during a couple songs. I think she liked it.”

      “Really? That's good. Her papa is going to play a lot of piano around her after all.”

 

      Baekhyun sat beside Minseok and wrapped his arm around him, watching as the crowd slowly dispersed. When it was finally clear enough for them to see the exit doors, Baekhyun helped Minseok back to his feet. They took a few steps before someone called out to them.

      “Baekhyun? Is that you?” Baekhyun glanced around and gasped when he came face to face with his old piano teacher.

      “Mr. Jung! It's good to see you!”

 

      The man walked over, and Baekhyun bowed and shook his hand. Minseok bowed his head, not really able to comfortably bend more than that. The man smiled and held his hand out for Minseok to shake as well.

      “It's been so long since I've seen you! It looks like you've grown up quite a bit.”

      “Ah, yes...” Baekhyun muttered, blushing and reaching for Minseok's hand. “This is my boyfriend, Minseok. He's expecting.”

      “That's wonderful! You've got your own family now.”

      “Yes, I'm really happy,” Baekhyun said softly.

      “Our little girl really enjoyed the performance tonight. She kicked me every time she liked a song,” Minseok added, which earned a laugh from Baekhyun's teacher. “And I really enjoyed your performance. I can understand where Baekhyun got it from.”

      “You're playing again?” The man asked. Baekhyun nodded.

      “Mostly just at home, but I recently started performing at the bar Minseok co-owns. I'll probably only be performing for another month or two before taking a small break when the baby is born, but I think it will be something I pick up again and keep doing.”

      “I'm so happy to hear that. You were one of my best students and I've missed hearing you play. If you wouldn't mind, I'd love to come to one of your performances.”

      “Of course! I'll send you details via email.”

      “Wonderful! It was so nice to see you again. I'm so happy you've found someone to love and a way to share your music again.”

      “Thank you. I was happy to see you perform again as well. I look forward to playing for you in the future.”

 

      The man nodded and patted Baekhyun's shoulder. He congratulated both of them once more on the baby, then walked over to another group of people. Minseok bopped his shoulder against Baekhyun's, smiling widely. Baekhyun cleared his throat and led Minseok out of the building, trying to hide his flushed cheeks.

 

      When they finally got back in the car, Minseok drove them to a nice restaurant they'd never eaten at together. Baekhyun looked at him with a confused expression, but Minseok simply motioned for him to come. They were seated at a table and ordered food. Baekhyun seemed pretty nervous in the restaurant, but Minseok acted completely nonchalant. He wanted to push out surprising Baekhyun as long as possible.

 

      Eventually, Baekhyun relaxed and figured Minseok was just treating him to a nice meal to keep the good mood from earlier going. It wasn't until the waiter brought out an extravagant slice of cake with a chocolate decoration that said “Happy Birthday” on it that Baekhyun realized what was going on.

      “Oh my God, it's my birthday!” He gasped, placing his hands over his mouth.

      “About time you remembered, you dork,” Minseok laughed. “Jongdae wasn't kidding when he said you forget the date yourself.”

      “I've just been so distracted with everything and the baby and...God, I'm an idiot, aren't I?”

      “No. You just put others before yourself most of the time. But I'm here to put you first now, so I think it will be ok. Happy birthday, Baekhyun. I love you.”

      “Minseok...Thank you so much,” Baekhyun almost whispered. “I love you too. Is that why you got tickets to the piano concert?”

      “Mhm. I thought it would be a nice place for us to go together. And like I said, she got to enjoy it too.” He rubbed his stomach and winked.

      “Do you think she wants to eat some cake?” Baekhyun asked.

      “Definitely, but she knows the rules. Birthday boy gets first bite.”

 

      Baekhyun laughed and grabbed one of the forks. He took a bite of cake, and his eyes widened and frantically waved for Minseok to take a bite before he'd even finished swallowing. Minseok grabbed the other fork and took a bite, humming as he tasted it. No wonder Baekhyun was so excited. It was delicious cake. Minseok had truthfully brought Baekhyun to this restaurant because he'd heard about how amazing the cake was.

 

      They practically inhaled the cake together after that. Baekhyun was begging Minseok to go home shortly after, wanting to snuggle in bed while they digested their food and got sleepy. Minseok had no problem complying with that. He paid for the meal and the two were headed back to his car, holding hands and exchanging quick kisses every so often.

 

      When they finally got home, they changed into their sleeping clothes and brushed their teeth side by side, bumping hips playfully. Minseok really loved simple exchanges like that. He never would have taken himself for the easy to please type, but just being beside Baekhyun was enough to send him over the clouds. Cuddling him was even better.

 

      They curled up together in bed, making sure Minseok was properly supported by several pillows. It had gotten hard and uncomfortable for him to sleep without lots of extra support. It gave Baekhyun plenty of extra pillows to snuggle up on as he held Minseok, so it wasn't so bad. Baekhyun rested his head on Minseok's shoulder, placing his hand on top of his belly.

      “Thank you so much for tonight. I really loved it.”

      “I'm glad,” Minseok whispered, kissing his head. “I wanted it to be special, but it needed to be something I could actually do,” he laughed. “This little one is getting a little hard to carry around.”

      “She'll be here soon enough, huh...” Baekhyun mumbled. “We need to think of a name for her.”

      “We do...”

      “And I need to get into college.”

      “You will. Don't worry about that, especially tonight of all nights. This is pamper and love Baekhyun night, ok?”

      “Alright...”

      “You know, you could always try doing music as your future passion.”

      “I've actually thought about it, even before you or the baby were in the picture,” Baekhyun sighed. “But in the end, it didn't feel stable enough for me. The industry is really competitive, and I'm really _not_. And it's something I love. I want to keep it that way. I feel like if I had to do it to survive, I would lose my passion for it.”

      “That's completely understandable,” Minseok agreed. “We'll make sure it's just a side thing for you to enjoy comfortably. And we'll find something else for you to do. You're really amazing, thinking about it to that extent and understanding what you want music to be to you.”

      “Not really...”

      “Yes, really,” Minseok argued. “You never believe me when I tell you how amazing you are, but you're one of the most incredible people I've met Baekhyun. I admire you and I'm proud of you. I love you so much and I'm grateful every day that I'm starting a family with you. I mean every word I say, Baekhyun.

      “I love you too, Minseok. More than I could ever tell you in words.”

      “I feel exactly the same.”

 

      Baekhyun snuggled closer, and Minseok felt a couple warm droplets soak into his shirt. He hugged Baekhyun tighter and kissed his head a couple times. They didn't say anything else, but the way they held each other as they both dozed off was enough to communicate what their words couldn't seem to fully express. Minseok didn't take love lightly, but he was pretty sure he loved Baekhyun unconditionally, and he was also certain that feeling was mutual.


	7. Chapter 7

      When Minseok hit the 8 month mark, he finally decided it was time to go on maternity leave. It was a strange feeling, working in the bar for one last night knowing it would be a few months before he would come back. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon both promised to visit him often, and Baekhyun was going to keep performing probably up until Minseok actually had the baby, so Minseok was welcome to come in and visit whenever Baekhyun did. Sometimes he did that, but Minseok had found his energy had dipped significantly, and he preferred sleeping early to staying out late with Baekhyun.

 

      He'd added Baekhyun to his insurance so Baekhyun could drive his car around. Even though winter had passed, Minseok still didn't like Baekhyun to be out walking home in the early morning. Not only that, but when it was time for the baby to come, Minseok would need Baekhyun to drive him to the hospital. They'd set up a date to have the C-section, but there was always the chance the baby would come early, and Minseok wasn't going to take any risks.

 

      It was around this time that Baekhyun got another email from one of the colleges he'd applied to. Minseok had been reading a book in his room when Baekhyun came barging in, holding his phone up so Minseok could read the email. As soon as he'd finished, he'd pulled Baekhyun into his arms and planted kisses all over his face.

      “I knew you'd get in!” Minseok exclaimed happily. “Congratulations, Baekhyun!”

      “They sent me an email about registering for classes too,” Baekhyun explained, sitting beside Minseok and leaning against him. “I've been thinking a lot about it, and I don't think I should take a full load.”

      “You _definitely_ shouldn't,” Minseok agreed. “A full load on top of working almost full-time on top of taking care of a baby would honestly kill you.”

      “That's what I figured,” Baekhyun sighed. “I was thinking it might be best to take online classes for now as well. Then I could stay home with the baby and I could fit it in around our work schedules and looking after her.”

      “That's a good idea. Start small and figure out what you can handle. You could easily find some of the core classes online.”

      “Yeah...I just feel a little weird about it...”

      “Why?” Minseok asked, eyes widening.

      “It's going to take me forever to get through college at this rate.”

      “That's not a bad thing, Baekhyun. And it's only right now. The baby will get older and we'll be able to put her in day care and you'll be able to focus more on your studies. It's ok to take it slow.”

      “I just don't want to lag behind you. You're already so successful and I don't want to be the one holding you back or have you basically dragging me along.”

      “Hey,” Minseok soothed, hugging Baekhyun to his chest and kissing his head. “You have to remember, our situations are very different. I've got 5 years on you, and my parents were in a position to help me get through my education. I didn't have to save for a couple years before jumping into it, and I didn't have a baby on the way, so I was able to focus entirely on my studies. We're two different people and you can't compare us, Baekhyun. Our financial and living situations were completely different.”

      “I just want to be able to support you, and I feel like a crummy job at a grocery store isn't going to get me very far...but if I take a long time to get through college, then what good am I?”

      “You _are_ supporting me, Baekhyun. More than you could ever know. I never would have gotten this far without you. And I don't mind if a lot of your money and even some of mine goes into your education. Just like how you want to support me, I'm going to support you too. We'll make it through this. It's not a race to catch up to me or be some superhuman. You need to take things at your own pace, and you'll find what it is you want to do as you learn more about what's out there and what interests you.”

      “You're really ok with it taking me extra years to get through college?”

      “Yes, of course I am. You'll gain so much more by taking your time than pushing yourself too hard and barely getting through college. We're not hurting, Baekhyun. And I know you'll have to back your work hours off once school and the baby come, and that's ok. We both work. We'll make enough to keep a roof over our heads and food on our table. And you're still going to be able to work at the bar whenever you feel you can fit it in. You'll always have a place there. And you know what, it's something only you can do. So don't feel like you're holding me back or miles behind me, because you have so much to offer that I could never even fathom doing.”

      “Thank you, Minseok...”

      “Thank _you_ , Baekhyun. For all the love and consideration. I'm so proud of you, and I'll tell you that any time you need to hear it.”

      “Thank you...I love you.”

      “I love you too,” Minseok said softly.

 

      They cuddled together while Baekhyun scrolled through the class catalog on his phone. He picked out two classes and logged into his school account to register. When he'd finished, he logged out and set his phone on the bedside table. He kissed Minseok a few times, then Minseok rolled onto his side, readjusting some of his pillows. He nuzzled into Baekhyun's chest and decided a nap was in order.

 

      Minseok had gotten into the habit of taking naps while cuddling Baekhyun. Sometimes Baekhyun would sleep, other times he'd just hold Minseok and watch a show on TV. Minseok wasn't used to needing so much sleep, but now it seemed to be the only thing that got him through the day, especially when he had to run errands. Minseok was anxious for the baby to be born. He knew things would change drastically, but he was dying to get back to feeling like his old self.

 

~*~

      As the weeks went on, Minseok's anxiety started to grow. Reality was starting to hone in on him. He'd gone from blissful thoughts about the baby to panicked worries about if they had everything, whether they were ready or not, and if he was really ready to go through the whole ordeal. He was dreading the upcoming C-section. He was nervous for the surgery itself, but even more he was worried about the recovery that would follow. He was also starting to worry about whether he was going to know the first thing about parenting. Baekhyun's mom was going to help them, but Minseok was still starting to feel terrified.

 

      Baekhyun was much calmer about the thought of being a parent, but even he had his worries. He usually masked them in favor of comforting Minseok though. They'd spend their time talking about different scenarios or watching videos on the internet showing anything from how to hold or burp the baby to how to change diapers. They even watched a few videos talking about labor and C-sections in an attempt to better prepare Minseok.

 

      On days when Minseok was worried beyond the point of educational videos, Baekhyun would distract him instead with talk of what they would name the baby, or fun things they would do with her as she got a little older. It helped give him something to look forward to, and they eventually decided on a name, which was a huge relief to Minseok. Now it was just a matter of counting down the last few weeks until the scheduled C-section.

 

      Baekhyun had already gone to his manager and explained the situation, and the man had agreed to give him 2 weeks off of work starting when the baby was born so he could be around to take care of her and Minseok. He would have liked more time, but his mother would be there to look after them as well, and it would be good to keep extra income flowing in aside from Minseok's maternity leave.

 

      As they headed into June, Minseok started feeling Braxton-Hicks contractions. His doctor had informed him these were normal and would come and go. The sign that he was going into labor would be if they persisted, so he'd been told to time his contractions if they seemed to be constant. Minseok was slightly paranoid about it, but Baekhyun was his voice of reason, ironically. He was usually by his side and timing them or walking around with Minseok to see if they stopped. It was funny how much Baekhyun seemed to be taking care of and holding him together now. Minseok couldn't believe he used to think Baekhyun wasn't capable of looking after him.

 

      It was 1 in the morning when Minseok started feeling contractions while trying to sleep. Baekhyun was already passed out beside him, needing to get up for work the following day. Minseok groaned, readjusting his pillows, hoping that if he shifted his position, they would stop. He gave up sleeping as they continued, opting instead to brush through Baekhyun's hair with his fingers. Baekhyun always snuggled closer unconsciously when Minseok did this.

 

      Minseok groaned as they continued, and he decided it was time to pull out his phone and start timing them. He didn't want to wake Baekhyun up for a false alarm, but he was starting to panic. To his dismay, these seemed pretty constant. As the time ticked on, they only got stronger, and Minseok was resisting gripping Baekhyun's shoulder painfully. Finally, when the contractions started getting closer together and a bit too much for Minseok to brush off, he shook Baekhyun's shoulder, trying to wake him. Baekhyun hummed sleepily, his eyes not open yet.

      “Baekhyun...” Minseok called in a tense voice.

      “What is it?” Baekhyun asked sleepily.

      “I think I'm having contractions...Genuine contractions!”

      “Really?” Baekhyun asked, forcing his eyes open. He sat up and snuggled next to Minseok, looking at the stopwatch app on Minseok's phone. “How long?”

      “I don't know. I think I noticed them about an hour or two ago?”

      “Why didn't you wake me then?” Baekhyun gasped.

      “Because I didn't know if they were false or not back then...”

      “And you think this is genuine? It's before your due date...”

      “She's still full-term. She could come whenever she wants, and I think she's deciding that's now!” Minseok explained, voice raising in panic as another contraction occurred. “Oh God, Baekhyun...I think she's coming!”

      “Shh, it's ok. You're going to be alright. If you're going into labor, then we need to get you to the hospital. I'm going to get dressed and try to wake up a bit so I can drive you. Let me know if it gets worse.”

 

      Minseok nodded and watched Baekhyun get out of bed. He only went to the dresser then the bathroom connected to the room, but it still felt too far from Minseok. He whimpered as another contraction came, this one actually getting painful. He felt liquid between his legs, and he realized what had happened.

      “Baekhyun...My water just broke!”

      “Alright, we're leaving now,” Baekhyun said seriously, coming back into the room fully dressed.

 

      He had several towels in hand as well as the bag of clothes and necessities they'd packed just for this occasion. As soon as Baekhyun was within reach, Minseok was clinging to him, arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Baekhyun hugged him, rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort. After, he carefully lifted Minseok out of the bed, helping him walk towards the door. They slipped shoes on, not bothering to fix their heels inside them fully. They slowly walked down to Minseok's car and Baekhyun unlocked it, placing some towels on the passenger seat before lowering Minseok onto it. He reached over and buckled Minseok in, pausing to kiss him on the lips for good measure.

 

      Baekhyun rushed to the driver's seat and quickly started the car as soon as he was buckled in. Once he was done reversing the car, Minseok was clinging to his arm. Baekhyun had never seen Minseok this scared and upset before, and it was honestly terrifying. Baekhyun just wanted to hold him and make the pain and fear go away. Getting him to the hospital and remaining calm was the best way he was going to actually help Minseok though, so he forced back any panic or need to scream he felt and kept his eyes on the road.

 

      They stopped at a light at one point and Minseok groaned, leaning his head on Baekhyun's shoulder. Baekhyun placed his hand on Minseok's head, trying to soothe him.

      “You ok?”

      “It hurts,” Minseok whimpered. “Baekhyun, I'm really scared.”

      “I know, Minseok, I know. But if you get scared and panic, that's only going to make it worse. Take deep breaths, ok? I'll count if that will help you.”

 

      Minseok groaned again, but Baekhyun heard him take a deep breath all the same. Finally, they reached the hospital, and Baekhyun parked as close as he could. When they got inside, Minseok was whisked away in what felt like seconds. Soon, they were both prepared for the surgery. Baekhyun was allowed to sit by Minseok's head while the operation was in progress, and truthfully, there was no way Baekhyun would miss it or not be by Minseok's side.

 

      Once Minseok was hooked up to an epidural, he calmed down significantly. Baekhyun wasn't sure if Minseok was just panicked and therefore the pain seemed worse, or if he had a low pain tolerance, or if he was actually in extreme pain because of labor or even worse because something was wrong. There were so many unknowns and Baekhyun was trying his best not to break down because he knew Minseok needed him to be strong. He trusted the doctor to get Minseok and their baby through this safely. Slowly, the realization dawned on him that he would be meeting his child for the first time very, _very_ soon.

 

      The surgery started not much later, and Baekhyun focused entirely on Minseok. He wasn't really saying anything, but Baekhyun could see in his eyes that he was still nervous, albeit much more relaxed than before. The whole process happened surprisingly fast, and soon Baekhyun and Minseok were both staring in awe as the doctor carried away a small, crying baby to wash and look after. Minseok gripped Baekhyun's hand tightly.

      “Is she ok?”

      “Yeah, she looked healthy. The doctor's looking after her now, so hang tight, ok? You're doing so well, Minseok.”

 

      Minseok looked over at where the doctor was. He didn't even really care when the doctor came back over to finish stitching him up. His focus was completely on the small baby bundled in a blanket resting in a nearby baby box. It felt like an eternity before the doctors were finished with him and bringing his baby over. He felt Baekhyun shift closer, and they both held their breath as the man lowered the baby down gently on Minseok's chest, telling him how to hold her without putting pressure on the lower part of his body where his incision was. Baekhyun cupped her head in his hand, and Minseok heard him sniffle. They were both close to tears after the whole ordeal.

      “Hello, Nari,” Minseok whispered. “Welcome to the world.”

      “She's so beautiful, Minseok...I love her so much.”

      “Me too...”

 

      Tears ran down Minseok's cheeks and he sighed, trying to relax. He couldn't even feel half of his body, and holding his girl in his arms after all this time was almost too much for him to handle emotionally. She had Minseok's eyes, but he was pretty sure she'd inherited Baekhyun's lips. Already she had a pout reflecting Baekhyun's, and Minseok knew he was doomed. He'd never be able to say no to either of them.

 

      They were moved to a recovery room shortly after that, and the doctor taught Minseok how to breastfeed her. It was awkward and uncomfortable for Minseok at first, but finally he got the hang of it. Nari seemed completely content, knowing exactly what to do. Baekhyun kept his hand under Minseok's arms most of the time, wanting to hold her in some way but also wanting to be sure that Minseok wasn't putting too much weight on his abdomen. Finally, they were moved into a private room, and Minseok slowly regained feeling in his legs.

 

      Nari was a calm baby, sleeping peacefully in their arms. Exhaustion was starting to overcome Minseok, so he quickly gave Nari to Baekhyun, not wanting to drop her on accident. Baekhyun was in awe. Minseok couldn't stop smiling as he watched Baekhyun coo at her and poke her little fingers. Finally, he tucked her into the baby box for the night. It was about 4 in the morning and they all needed rest at that point.

 

      Baekhyun quietly pulled out the folding bed that had been prepared for him beside Minseok's bed. Nari's baby box was in between the two of them, but they could still stare at each other as they laid down resting. All the tension seemed to leave both of them simultaneously as they enjoyed the quiet of the room.

      “Thank you for taking care of me, Baekhyun. I couldn't have gotten through that without you.”

      “You're welcome,” Baekhyun whispered back. “I'm really proud of you, Minseok.”

 

      Minseok smiled and tiredly reached his hand over to Baekhyun. Baekhyun had to lean forward a bit to be able to grab it around the baby box, but he managed.

      “We have a baby now...Can you believe it?” Baekhyun asked happily. “This is a whole new start.”

      “I think I'm ready,” Minseok stated. “I was really scared and anxious for this, but I think I'm ready.”

      “We'll do it together,” Baekhyun soothed.

      “Yeah...I love you, Baekhyun.”

      “I love you too, Minseok.”

 

      They held hands for a while longer until Baekhyun inevitably fell asleep and let his hand drop. Minseok couldn't help but smile. Poor Baekhyun was probably exhausted, and he'd remained calm when he was probably just as nervous as Minseok. He deserved to sleep. Minseok was exhausted as well, but he honestly felt too excited to sleep. He glanced over at Nari and smiled. He didn't really have the strength to get up or even sit up, but her bed was close enough for him to be able to reach her. He placed his hand gently on the top of her head, softly stroking it.

      “You made quite the entrance, baby,” he whispered. “But we're both so glad you're here safe and sound. Daddy and papa love you so much, and you just got here! We can't wait to see you grow and be a part of your life. I think you'll grow into an amazing person. After all, you have the most amazing papa in the world. Even daddy can't believe he's real sometimes.”

 

      He smiled, glancing over at Baekhyun sleeping peacefully again. He really couldn't believe Baekhyun had stayed with him all this time. It wasn't because he doubted Baekhyun. That phase of Minseok's life had ended a while ago. It was because he loved Baekhyun and couldn't fathom what he did to have such a wonderful person by his side. Now that they had Nari, Minseok would need Baekhyun even more than before. He knew it would be alright though.

 

      Finally, Minseok's nerves seemed to calm down enough for him to feel how tired he was. He gave one last long look at both his baby and Baekhyun. He wanted the image of them sleeping beside him to be forever ingrained in his mind. He let out a tired sigh and whispered one last thing before falling asleep.

      “Goodnight Baekhyun and Nari. I love you both more than anything.”

 

~*~

      Nurses were in and out of the room in the following hours, monitoring both Minseok and Nari. Baekhyun gave up sleeping and decided to call work around 8 so he wouldn't have to go in. Minseok and Nari slept a little longer, but eventually, she started fussing. Minseok groaned and tried to sit up, only to have his side ache. Slowly, memory of everything that had happened a few hours ago flooded back to him. He glanced over just in time to see Baekhyun gently pick Nari up and rock her slightly.

      “Good morning, baby,” he whispered. “Are you hungry? You're already determined not to let papa and daddy sleep, huh?”

 

      He walked over to Minseok and carefully lowered Nari into his arms. After that, he helped Minseok adjust his medical gown so that Nari could eat. Baekhyun sat on the edge of the bed once she was situated, running his fingers through Minseok's hair.

      “How are you?” Baekhyun asked gently. “You feel ok?”

      “Tired,” Minseok sighed. “I can feel things again...”

      “Does your side hurt?”

      “It's bearable. How are you? Did you get enough sleep?”

      “No, but I'm fine. Still kinda trying to let reality set in.”

      “Same here,” Minseok laughed. He glanced down at Nari in his arms. “She's really here, Baekhyun...”

      “And she's healthy and beautiful. You were amazing, Minseok.”

      “So were you. I never would have gotten through that without you.”

 

      Baekhyun hummed and leaned forward, kissing Minseok on the lips. He watched Nari as she slowly dozed off again. Minseok glanced at the time and his eyes went wide.

      “Did you call into work?”

      “Yeah, I'm off for the day. My manager sent his congratulations.”

      “Good,” Minseok sighed. “We should probably let the others know.”

      “Can I tell Jongdae and Sehun?”

      “Yeah, why wouldn't you? We need to tell our parents as well.”

      “Guess we'll start making calls, huh? But if you aren't feeling up for visits, don't push yourself. You're still really tired and recovering from surgery. Plus Nari is susceptible to germs, so too much interaction could be bad for her too.”

      “Yeah...We'll keep it to just close friends and family for now.”

 

      Baekhyun nodded and waited for Minseok to be done feeding Nari. After that, Baekhyun tucked her back into the baby box. A nurse came in shortly after and checked on Minseok. She helped him stand up, saying that he needed to walk around every once in a while. Baekhyun was on the other side of him the entire time, holding him for support and silently fretting. Minseok was happy to be laying back down and resting after the short walk. Once the nurse had left them again, Minseok asked for Baekhyun to hand him his phone.

 

      Baekhyun took a picture of Nari, then texted it to his mother. Minseok decided to call Junmyeon and Kyungsoo first, since they'd want to know he was doing alright and would no doubt want to visit. He called Junmyeon first, and as usual, he picked up pretty quickly.

      “Hey, Minseok, it's not like you to be calling this early,” he said, still sounding somewhat sleepy.

      “I know, I'm sorry. You were probably still sleeping, huh?”

      “It's alright. Everything ok? Did you need something?”

      “I wanted you to come visit me.”

      “I can come by your house later if that works.”

      “I'm not at my house. I'm in the hospital.”

      “Oh my God, Minseok, are you ok!?” Junmyeon practically shouted. “Did you get hurt? Is Baekhyun with you? Is the baby alright?”

      “The baby's fine. She decided she wanted out.”

      “You had the baby,” Junmyeon gasped. “Minseok, you scared me! But I can't even be mad at you because you had your baby, oh my God!”

      “You'll come meet her, right? She's beautiful, Jun.”

      “Of course! I'll be over in a little while. You still sound really tired.”

      “It's been a hell of a night. She decided to come at like 4 in the morning.”

      “Get some sleep, Minseok. I'll call later to see if you're up.”

      “I'll see you then, Junmyeon.”

 

      Minseok hung up and dialed Kyungsoo's number next. He had to wait a bit more for this call to go through, but Kyungsoo was always one to get right to the point once he answered.

      “You had the baby, didn't you?” He asked sleepily.

      “How did you know?” Minseok asked, trying not to laugh because it hurt his side.

      “Because that's the only reason you would be awake and calling any of us this early.”

      “She's here,” Minseok said softly.

      “Chanyeol and I will come by later if you're ok with that.”

      “I would love that.”

      “I'll bring you some food too.”

      “You're the best, Kyungsoo.”

      “Nah, you win that title this time. Congrats Minseok. To you and Baekhyun. You two worked hard to get to this point.”

      “And it's just the beginning...”

      “You'll be fine. Just take it easy for now.”

 

      Minseok hummed and Kyungsoo said he'd be by later before sleepily hanging up the phone. He'd been so excited, he forgot that Junmyeon and Kyungsoo both still closed the bar in the early morning, so they would still be sleeping. He looked over at Baekhyun and noticed him texting away. Finally, he looked up at Minseok with a smile.

      “I texted Sehun and Jongdae. Sehun's going to come by with Junmyeon in a bit. I guess they stayed together.”

      “Figures,” Minseok mumbled.

      “Jongdae's on his way now if that's ok. I told him to be quiet.”

      “That's fine.”

      “I messaged my mom too, and sent her a picture of Nari. She's moved her travel dates up, so she'll be here later in the week to help out.”

      “Good. I feel so beat. We're going to need her help.”

 

      Baekhyun got up and walked over to Minseok, leaning down and kissing him. Baekhyun cupped his cheeks, running his thumb along them.

      “You're really feeling ok?”

      “I'm fine, Baekhyun. It's going to take a while for me to get back up to 100%. I'm as well as I can be right now with you and Nari here.”

 

      Baekhyun carefully hugged him, kissing his head. After that, they both settled down to sleep again, wanting to take advantage of Nari being asleep as well. It was only when Jongdae arrived an hour later that they decided to attempt to be conscious. Jongdae was very quiet and reserved, which was strange for Minseok to see since he was used to loud, always speaking his mind Jongdae. He stared at Nari then grabbed Baekhyun's arm, shaking it.

      “She's so cute!!!” He whispered. “I can't believe you have a kid now!”

      “Me neither,” Baekhyun sighed.

      “And how are you, Minseok? Did it hurt?” Jongdae asked.

      “It's not comfortable by any means, but it was worth it.”

      “You two are already in the exhilarated but exhausted new parents state, aren't you?”

      “Yep,” Minseok grunted.

 

      Jongdae laughed and continued conversing with Baekhyun quietly. At one point, Nari started fussing, so Baekhyun picked her up and cuddled her until she fell asleep again. She seemed to really like physical affection, and Minseok would give the world to hold her, but he was still so tired from the surgery, and he was definitely feeling the pain now, even if he was under the influence of pain killers.

 

      Baekhyun offered to let Jongdae hold her at one point, but he was too nervous. Minseok thought it was cute how timid Jongdae had become around their baby. Baekhyun continued to cuddle Nari, not wanting to put her down. That brought an even wider smile to Minseok's face. Baekhyun had only been a parent for a couple hours, but he was already looking after her and doting on her as much as he could. Minseok was glad he had someone to help him when he felt so out of it. A day would never go by where he didn't stop and think about how grateful he was that Baekhyun was in his life.

 

      Jongdae left after a little under an hour, and Junmyeon and Sehun arrived a few hours after that. Junmyeon rushed into the room, anxiously glancing between Minseok, Baekhyun, and the baby. Baekhyun stood up and walked over to Junmyeon, showing him Nari, who was still sleeping peacefully in his arms.

      “Oh, she's so beautiful!” Junmyeon gasped.

      “If you wash your hands, you can hold her,” Minseok stated from the bed.

 

      Junmyeon and Sehun both went into the bathroom and Baekhyun smiled at Minseok. They both knew that Junmyeon had basically been dreaming of this moment probably longer than they had. He loved kids, and he was going to be a great uncle for Nari. Even Sehun seemed excited, which made Baekhyun happy. He wanted all of his friends to love Nari. It felt like they were one big family at this point.

 

      Baekhyun handed Nari over to Junmyeon, who looked inches away from crying. He showed her to Sehun, who leaned on Junmyeon's shoulder, cupping her tiny head in his hand. If Minseok didn't know any better, he would think they were the new parents.

      “I know you want one of your own now, but wait until Nari's at least a little older so we're not juggling two little ones while trying to run the bar,” he teased. Junmyeon and Sehun both blushed.

      “We're gonna wait,” Sehun mumbled shyly.

      “We have Nari to tide us over,” Junmyeon stated, snuggling her closer. Minseok rolled his eyes.

      “You're going to be the uncle that spoils her relentlessly, aren't you?”

      “I dunno, I think Kyungsoo's gonna be the one that spoils her the most. He can bake desserts,” Junmyeon mused.

      “You're right,” Minseok groaned.

      “What's this you're saying about me?” Kyungsoo asked from the doorway. He and Chanyeol walked into the room, waving to both Minseok and Baekhyun.

      “Look at her Kyungsoo! She's so precious! How could you not want to spoil her?” Junmyeon urged, showing him Nari. Kyungsoo smiled softly.

      “She really is precious,” he agreed. “Congrats, Minseok and Baekhyun.”

 

      Chanyeol peered over Junmyeon's shoulder and Sehun told him to wash his hands so he could hold her. Kyungsoo walked over to Minseok and patted his shoulder.

      “You holding up?” He asked.

      “Better than expected,” Minseok sighed. “Just really tired and kinda out of it.”

      “Makes sense, given you had a baby basically cut out of you. I brought you some soup. I figured that would be easier on you. There's some for Baekhyun too.”

      “Really?” Baekhyun asked excitedly.

      “Come to think of it, Baekhyun, have you eaten at all?” Minseok asked.

      “No...But neither have you.”

      “Baekhyun, I'm recovering from surgery...Why didn't you step out to get some food? You must be starving...”

      “I didn't want to leave you or Nari...”

      “It's alright. I'll feed both of you,” Kyungsoo soothed.

 

      He pulled out some to-go cups from a bag he'd been carrying and handed them to Minseok and Baekhyun. They were still warm, and Minseok was so grateful to have his friends all there looking out for him and Baekhyun. It was funny how bringing Nari into the world was making Minseok realize just how large of a family he had supporting him.

 

      Kyungsoo eventually washed his hands so he could hold Nari after Chanyeol. Soon, everyone was settled into a seat in the room and chatting quietly with Minseok and Baekhyun. Nari started fussing, so Kyungsoo quickly handed her over to Baekhyun.

      “Do you think she's hungry again?” Baekhyun asked.

      “She might be. Check her diaper,” Minseok suggested. Baekhyun unfolded the blanket around her and pulled at the edge of her diaper.

      “Yep, it's the diaper,” he confirmed.

      “Do you need help?” Minseok asked.

      “If I need it, I've got 4 other able-bodied men here to help me. I think we can figure it out,” Baekhyun soothed.

 

      Minseok watched him nervously as he carefully set Nari down on the changing table in the room. She cried as Baekhyun unwrapped her from her blankets, and Minseok knew this would be something he'd be hearing a lot from now on, but it still upset him. He just wanted to scoop her up and hold her, but right now he couldn't even get out of bed without help.

 

      Baekhyun cooed and sweet talked her as he cleaned her, and Minseok again found himself falling in love all over again. Baekhyun was staying calm despite her crying and trying his best to comfort her and work quickly so she didn't get too cold. Soon, a new diaper was on her and Baekhyun was wrapping her up again. He cuddled her close, rocking her and calming her down.

      “What a good girl,” he whispered. “You want to cuddle daddy? He hasn't gotten to hold you in a while and I think he misses you.”

 

      Baekhyun walked over and lowered her into Minseok's arms. Minseok sighed, feeling a little better now that she was calm again and cuddled against him. Baekhyun really was amazing. Minseok knew he wouldn't be able to hold her for long before he got sore from putting pressure on his torso, but he would take every second he could get with her.

      “You two really look like parents,” Chanyeol marveled.

      “They are parents, babe,” Kyungsoo reminded.

      “I know, but like, they just passed the first diaper challenge and it's cute, ok!”

 

      Minseok smiled and glanced up at Baekhyun, who was still standing beside him. Baekhyun sat on the corner of the bed nearest to him and wrapped his arm around Minseok's shoulder. Baekhyun hadn't really been able to hold Minseok either, given his current state, so Minseok was dying for any affection Baekhyun could give him at this point. He couldn't wait until he was well enough to snuggle with Baekhyun at night.

 

      The others stayed a little while longer, but once Nari got fussy again and ready to eat, they excused themselves for the evening, promising to come back and help them if they needed it. Minseok fed Nari one more time and Baekhyun changed her diaper again before setting her down in her baby box to sleep. Baekhyun sat once more on the edge of Minseok's bed, cupping his cheeks and kissing his forehead.

      “I miss you,” Minseok mumbled. He knew it sounded silly since Baekhyun was _right_ there, but the other understood.

      “I miss you too. Once we get home to our bed, I'll hold you as much as I can without hurting you. Can you hold on for that?”

      “Yeah...Can we kiss for now?”

      “Of course~”

 

      Baekhyun leaned forward and pressed his lips to Minseok's. He let Minseok lead, as he often did when they kissed. Baekhyun remained as close as he could to Minseok, and the latter wrapped his hands around the back of Baekhyun's neck. When they finally pulled away, Minseok looked a lot more at ease, but Baekhyun could tell he still wanted to be held.

      “I love you, Baekhyun,” Minseok whispered. “You're the one for me.”

      “I love you too, Minseok. You'll always be the one for me too.”

      “Sleep well.”

      “We're gonna need it,” Baekhyun laughed.

 

      He kissed Minseok one last time then headed over to his fold out bed again. Minseok would be there for a couple of days and Baekhyun had brought plenty of clothes to tide him over during the stay. He reached for Minseok's hand once more, and they fell asleep for the second night in a row holding each other's hands from two different beds, with Nari sleeping soundly in between them.

 

~*~

      Minseok and Nari were released a few days later. Baekhyun and Minseok were both looking forward to going back home and taking care of Nari in their own space. Minseok was also looking forward to being able to rest propped up by lots of pillows. Minseok was moving around, but it definitely wasn't comfortable for him yet, and he was still really tired from the whole event, so he was mostly looking forward to getting some sleep in his own bed.

 

      Their first day back comprised mostly of resting. Baekhyun cooked meals for Minseok and helped him walk around the apartment when he needed something or just wanted to stretch his legs. Minseok spent a lot of his time in bed, either nursing Nari or resting while she slept. He was glad to have pillows to prop her on because it made it less painful to support her.

 

      As their first day home came to a close, Baekhyun crawled into bed with Minseok. He gently lifted Minseok's shirt up, staring nervously at the recovering incision. Minseok placed his hand on top of Baekhyun's, staring at him knowingly.

      “I'm gonna be fine,” he whispered. “The doctor prescribed pain medication, and I'm healing. It's just not going to happen over night.”

      “I know,” Baekhyun sighed. “I just worry about you.”

      “I've figured that out by now,” Minseok said softly, wide smile on his face. “Rather than worry about me, will you hold me instead?”

 

      Baekhyun smiled and carefully lowered Minseok's shirt. After that, he wrapped his arm around Minseok's upper torso trying to avoid putting unnecessary weight anywhere that would hurt Minseok. He snuggled closer with a content sigh, and Minseok relaxed against him.

      “I missed this,” Minseok sighed.

      “So did I...You're comfortable right now?”

      “Yeah. I just feel so tired all the time.”

      “Then sleep. We're both going to need to sleep as much as we can from now on,” Baekhyun stated. Minseok hummed in agreement.

      “Goodnight Baekhyun.”

      “Goodnight Minseok.”

 

      They were both asleep in a matter of minutes. The hospital hadn't been the most comfortable arrangement, so this was their first night of decent sleep. Nari still woke up every few hours throughout the night. Baekhyun got out of bed every time to go to her. Minseok would still wake up in case she needed to be fed or needed a cuddle, but Baekhyun did most of the moving. Minseok couldn't even imagine what this would have been like if he were trying to parent on his own. He didn't think he would have been able to do it, feeling as run down as he currently did.

 

      Nari was a very calm baby, to their relief. She cried when she needed something, but she was quick to settle down, and when she slept, she slept well. Baekhyun had already gotten so attached to her, he'd cuddle her for large periods of time, just staring at her lovingly. Those were always moments that Minseok treasured. Baekhyun was sacrificing more sleep to take care of both of them, but even in his exhaustion, he was still so happy and in love.

 

      As the days went on, Minseok pushed himself a little more each day to move around on his own. He also cuddled Nari as much as possible, since he was also attached to her. They were probably both going to end up being doting parents that spoiled her more than they should. For now it was ok though.

 

      Moving into their second week of parenthood, Baekhyun's mother arrived. She'd gotten a hotel so they would still have their space, but Minseok and Baekhyun had both agreed to set up an airbed for her once Baekhyun went back to work so she could be in the house looking after Minseok and Nari when Baekhyun wasn't there. Not only that, but she was planning to stay for a while, and neither Minseok or Baekhyun wanted her to pay such a hefty hotel fee.

 

      Baekhyun was pacing back and forth nervously on the first day his mother was going to come over and help them. Minseok had tried to calm him down, saying there was nothing for them to be worried about and that she probably knew exactly how tired they both were. Baekhyun had been trying to keep up with cleaning the place, but there were still baby supplies all over the kitchen that he couldn't even begin to figure out where to put them. The dishes had backed up a bit as well. Baekhyun was frantically trying to clean them when the doorbell rang. He quickly dried his hands off and rushed to the door, since Minseok was laying on the couch with Nari sleeping in his arms.

 

      As soon as Baekhyun opened the door, his mother reached forward and pulled him into a hug. All the tension left Baekhyun's body and he rested his head on his mother's shoulder with a sigh.

      “Hi baby,” his mother greeted.

      “Hey mom. Glad you could come.”

      “Are you?” She asked jokingly, cupping his cheeks. “Parenting already that rough?”

      “It's not so bad. Just tiring really. Minseok and I are happy to have any help.”

      “Well, I'll do what I can.”

 

      Baekhyun opened the door and let his mother inside. She glanced around, smiling and complimenting the apartment. Baekhyun led her over to the couch and motioned to Minseok and Nari, smiling widely.

      “This is my boyfriend, Minseok. And he's holding little Nari.”

      “Nice to meet you,” Minseok stated, trying to sit up a bit so he could reach out to shake Baekhyun's mother's hand.

      “Don't strain yourself,” she soothed, taking his hand. “It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I can see why my son is so taken by you.” Minseok laughed softly and adjusted Nari in his arms.

      “Would you like to hold her?” He asked.

 

      Baekhyun's mother nodded and carefully lifted Nari from his arms. She hugged her close, cupping the side of her head and looking at her in awe.

      “She's beautiful. You two made a beautiful baby. I'm a lucky grandma.”

      “I'm glad you love her,” Baekhyun said softly. Minseok grabbed his hand and held it, smiling up at him.

      “How are you two holding up?” His mother asked softly.

      “We're alright,” Minseok said. “I'm slowly recovering from the operation, so Baekhyun has been helping out a lot.”

      “Good. You just take it easy, alright? I'll make dinner tonight.”

      “Mom, you just got here!” Baekhyun gasped. “You don't have to. I can make dinner!”

      “It's fine. I came here to help you two, not to be pampered. If it's alright with you, I'd like to hold her for a while, but if you have anything you need help with, don't hesitate to let me know.”

      “Thank you,” Minseok stated. “We really appreciate it.”

 

      Baekhyun's mother nodded, rocking Nari in her arms and walking around the room. Minseok tugged on Baekhyun's arm and carefully sat up. Baekhyun was holding him and lifting him the rest of the way up within seconds. Minseok tugged on his arm and motioned for him to sit beside him. As soon as Baekhyun had, Minseok leaned back, sighing and relaxing on him.

      “Take it easy” he whispered to Baekhyun. “Your mom is here to help, so let her. You don't need to be superman all the time.”

      “I'll try...” Baekhyun sighed.

 

      His mother brought Nari back to them a short while later, then saw herself to the kitchen. Minseok could tell Baekhyun was trying his hardest not to hop off the couch and help his mother clean the dishes he'd started earlier. Minseok was leaning on him though, and he knew Baekhyun wouldn't move in case he jostled Minseok and hurt him.

 

      Nari started fussing shortly after that, so Baekhyun helped Minseok adjust a pillow under her so he could feed her comfortably. Baekhyun rested his head on Minseok's shoulder, rubbing his back. When Nari had had her fill, Minseok passed her to Baekhyun, along with a cloth.

      “Since you're so anxious, I'll let you burp her,” Minseok said teasingly.

 

      Baekhyun smiled nonetheless, putting the cloth on his shoulder. He carefully got off the couch and headed to the kitchen, where he could already smell food being cooked. He patted Nari's back gently while walking over to his mother.

      “Minseok seems like a sweetheart,” his mother stated.

      “He's pretty down to earth and no-nonsense, but he's definitely a sweetheart underneath all that,” Baekhyun agreed.

      “And you two seem really happy. I was honestly a little worried when you told me about your relationship, but I think you've found a good one.”

      “I don't think I've loved a guy as much as I love him. He was worth everything.”

      “I'm happy for you. You've really got your own family now. I know you're growing up, but it's still hard for me not to think of you and see my little baby boy playing in the bathtub.”

      “Well, give Nari some years and that will be her.”

      “I'll look forward to it.”

 

      Baekhyun kept her company as she finished up dinner. Nari started dozing off on Baekhyun's shoulder, so he went to the nursery to put her down to sleep. He came back with a baby monitor in hand, just in time to see his mother bringing food over to the counter. Minseok got up from the couch, holding his abdomen as he did so to try and dull the pain. He smiled at Baekhyun, knowing that he still worried about Minseok getting up on his own. They went to the counter and sat down with Baekhyun's mother.

 

      Throughout dinner, his mother was all questions, wanting to learn everything she could about Minseok, their relationship, and Nari. Baekhyun started relaxing as Minseok and his mother talked more with each other. Minseok wondered if Baekhyun had been worried about first impressions. Truthfully, Minseok had been nervous, but he figured everything would turn out well. After all, the woman who raised Baekhyun was bound to be similar to him in some ways, so Minseok trusted that they would get along. They both seemed to radiate warmth and happiness, as cheesy as it sounded.

 

      His mother left shortly after washing dinner dishes, wanting to give the couple some space. As she came over more during the following nights, she started staying a bit longer. Minseok was surprised how well she just seemed to fit in to the place, similar to how Baekhyun had been when he first started coming over. Minseok really was a sucker for Baekhyun, even for his family.

 

      Baekhyun's two weeks off work seemed to pass far too quickly, and soon they were setting up an airbed for his mother in the living room. Baekhyun was reluctant to go back to his job, especially since he would be away from both Nari and Minseok for so long. It was important for them to start getting back to a routine though, and Baekhyun needed to work as much as he could before he backed his hours off for school.

 

      Minseok found he got along really well with Baekhyun's mother. She looked after him well and was good company. Even better, she helped with Nari quite a bit and taught Minseok lots of different tips for childcare. Minseok could lift her, but it was pretty painful to bend over her crib to do so, so he still depended on someone else to help him. He'd started feeling much better and walking wasn't as hard for him, but it would still take him quite a bit of time to be back to 100%.

 

      Baekhyun also went back to performing at the bar, just until he started school. He would take a little time off performing then to try and figure out how to properly balance his schedule between his other job, online classes, and taking care of Nari. Minseok would go back to work eventually too, so that was one more thing to consider.

 

      Baekhyun didn't like leaving Minseok and his mother so late at night, but they were both insistent he go and play. When Baekhyun's mother had learned he was playing piano again at Minseok's bar, she'd been overjoyed. Not being able to continue Baekhyun's lessons had been one of her biggest regrets, so she was happy he was finally getting to do it again in a comfortable setting. Minseok actually urged her to go with Baekhyun to see him perform, but both were hesitant to leave Nari and Minseok home alone. Finally, Minseok won the negotiation, saying that Nari would probably sleep during that whole period of time and he would just watch TV. He wasn't 100% by any means, but he could hold out on his own for a few hours easily.

 

      It was weird, being basically alone in his apartment with a sleeping baby. It felt oddly similar to the time when he used to live alone. He'd gotten so used to having other people around the house, the quiet seemed foreign to him. He took the opportunity to take a much needed nap. Nari did sleep a lot, but she woke up throughout the night, so Minseok and Baekhyun had both adapted to sleeping in increments with her. Baekhyun's mother had urged them both to rest when the baby rested, and Minseok wasn't going to ignore that advice.

 

      Before he knew it, he heard keys unlocking the door and he got up to go meet Baekhyun and his mom. Nari was still sound asleep, so he brought the baby monitor with him into the main room. As soon as Baekhyun saw him, he was holding Minseok and telling him about the bar and his performance. His mother went to take care of some laundry. That was one thing Minseok still didn't trust himself to do since it involved bending over and lifting things.

 

      Minseok sat on the couch and Baekhyun curled up next to him, resting his head on Minseok's thigh. It was nice to hear about the bar doing well and Sehun learning quickly. It made Minseok eager to go back, though he wasn't going to push himself. Baekhyun talked about how much his mother loved his performance as well, and Minseok was pretty sure he'd only seen Baekhyun this happy a few other times. He was glad he'd made them both go. It had been an emotionally fulfilling night for both of them.

 

      By the time Baekhyun's mother came back from doing the laundry, Baekhyun had fallen asleep on Minseok's lap. Minseok figured this was Baekhyun's power nap, so he wasn't going to bother him. Baekhyun's mother understood that as well, and sat down across from Minseok, smiling at her son.

      “He works hard,” she said softly. Minseok nodded, brushing through Baekhyun's hair with his fingers.

      “I've never met someone that works so hard. It was part of what won me over.”

      “Sometimes I worry he works too hard,” she sighed. “He's always been one to help others, even if it means working too hard himself.”

      “I learned that the hard way,” Minseok muttered. “But I think we have an understanding now. I still have to remind him sometimes that he doesn't have to do everything himself.”

      “He needs someone like that in his life. You two complement each other well.”

      “We do. I never would have guessed it at first though,” Minseok laughed.

      “You're both wonderful parents too.”

      “Everything's still pretty new, but we're trying.”

      “You'll learn. You're both supporting each other, so you'll be fine. It's a lot easier to have someone help you through raising a kid.”

      “Baekhyun helped me realize that too. I really would be lost without him.”

      “Thank you for loving my son.”

      “Thank you for bringing him into this world,” Minseok said softly. “I'll do my best to give him happiness and a loving family.”

      “Thank you. Look after each other. And little Nari, of course.”

      “We will.”

 

      Baekhyun's mother smiled and stood up, leaning over to pat Baekhyun's head a couple times. Minseok figured it was probably time for them to call it a night and go to bed for real. Nari would be up in a few hours wanting to be fed, so the sooner they got to sleep, the better. He shook Baekhyun's shoulder and woke him up long enough to get their teeth brushed and get into their bed so his mother could also go to sleep in peace.

 

      When they were in their bed, Baekhyun snuggled close to Minseok, still making a conscious effort not to hold Minseok around his incision area. Minseok thought it was adorable how Baekhyun was always looking out for him, even when he was only slightly conscious. Minseok held him close, kissing the top of his head and sighing happily. Things were constantly changing for them as they learned more and Nari slowly grew, but Minseok wouldn't trade his current life for anything. It wasn't going to be an easy road, but Minseok had never been this happy before. He'd never felt so at home.


	8. Chapter 8

      Baekhyun's mother went back home after about a month of staying with them. Minseok was doing a lot better, albeit still on the mend. He was able to participate in a lot more activities with Nari, such as lifting her up, bathing her, and playing with her. Baekhyun was still going above and beyond to help out. Between the two of them, they were keeping up with the chores and somehow managing to get enough sleep.

 

      Nari was a happy baby, and she was fairly laid back. Baekhyun and Minseok had both lucked out there. Parenting was fun, more than Minseok would have imagined. It had its downsides, and there would definitely be more added to that list over time, but every time Minseok saw Nari, it felt worth it. Every time he saw Baekhyun with Nari, it felt even more worth it.

 

      Baekhyun really had a way with her. It was one of the most endearing things Minseok had seen. He loved when they gave Nari a bath in the baby tub, because Baekhyun always managed to make Minseok laugh over something, usually playing with Nari's small amount of hair. Nari wasn't quite old enough to laugh about it yet, but Minseok was sure she would in the future.

 

      Minseok also loved when Baekhyun sang her to sleep. It never failed, and he was pretty sure Nari was getting accustomed to it. Minseok loved hearing Baekhyun's voice as well, and as he sang songs over again, Minseok started to pick up on them as well. He wasn't as talented as Baekhyun at singing, but he loved joining him in singing her goodnight. He hoped Nari would love to sing in the future as well.

 

      Minseok's parents visited them once they'd gotten more settled down. They only stayed for a few days since they were both busy, but Minseok was happy to have their company. Nari had already won both his parents' hearts, and Baekhyun didn't take long to win them over either. Minseok's mother couldn't stop complimenting Minseok for finding someone as cute and responsible as Baekhyun, and Minseok honestly couldn't believe he'd found him either.

 

      Time seemed to fly and soon, Minseok was finding himself missing work. He went out to get groceries so he could have some time out of the house, but it wasn't the same as working. Minseok had really loved his job, so it was hard taking time off from it. He knew that everything would get harder once he went back though, and he wouldn't be spending nearly as much time with Nari. He had to make sure they were all ready before he made any decisions.

 

      At his 3 month maternity leave mark, he decided it was finally time to go back. He talked about it with Baekhyun, and they agreed that Baekhyun would take some time off of performing so that he could stay home with Nari during the evenings when Minseok worked. Minseok was still breastfeeding her, but they had formula if Baekhyun ever needed to feed her more than what Minseok would pump for the evening. Baekhyun also arranged his hours for the mornings and afternoons, so he would be home in time for Minseok to go to work. They were going to see less of each other, which would be hard to adjust to, but it would be worth it. Minseok couldn't lounge around forever.

 

      Returning to the bar was surprisingly nerve wracking for Minseok. He wasn't sure how much things had changed over the months he was gone, but he was also worried he'd be rusty. As soon as he walked through the door, Junmyeon and Kyungsoo were waiting for him. They rushed forward and pulled him into a hug, and all Minseok's anxiety was gone in seconds. Some things never changed.

 

      Kyungsoo had hired another cook who was training under him, a fairly quiet guy by the name of Kim Jongin. He was eager to learn, which was a good thing, because Kyungsoo didn't cut anyone slack. Junmyeon had rearranged the bartending hours, so Minseok had weekends off. The evenings were balanced in such a way that there was usually 2 bartenders available between Sehun, Minseok, and Junmyeon. According to Junmyeon, Sehun was doing really well and had gotten his own frequenters. Overall, the bar was flourishing, and Baekhyun had brought in a lot of customers as well. They'd made the announcement that performing would be put on hold for a few months, but they all wanted Baekhyun to return. Minseok was pretty sure Baekhyun wanted it as well.

 

      It was hard adjusting his sleep schedule back to what it had once been. Minseok had been going to bed at normal times and waking up in the morning, so staying up half the night at the bar was exhausting. Still, it was so nice to see people and serve drinks again. He was asked several times by different customers how he was doing and how the baby was. It was amazing the community they'd managed to build at the bar. Minseok felt welcomed, even by the people they were serving.

 

      As Nari hit the 4 months mark, many things started to change. She was able to hold her head up on her own, so bath time became a lot easier and much more fun. She also started smiling and laughing, and it was always music to Minseok's and Baekhyun's ears. Nari was such a bright and happy girl. Minseok was pretty sure she got that from Baekhyun. They also started feeding her baby food on top of her current diet, which was a fairly messy adventure. There was never an evening without laughter, however, even if Baekhyun ended up cleaning some mess.

 

      Baekhyun's life also became more hectic as his online classes began. It was easiest for him to do his school work in the evening while Minseok was at work. Since Minseok worked so late, Nari slept through most of the time he was gone, so Baekhyun had plenty of time to focus on his studies. It was tiring, to say the least, constantly going from work, to parenting, to homework, but he was making it work. He knew it would all be worth it in the end.

 

      It was also nice when Minseok would come home after work and snuggle up beside him in bed. Baekhyun usually had to be awake before Minseok did the following day, so he didn't stay up to wait for him most nights. He did make the effort to stay up late when he didn't have to work until the afternoon though, and Minseok loved those nights. Cuddling together in bed was definitely the best way for both of them to end the day.

 

      More often than not, the day started with Baekhyun waking up at the first sound Nari made. He always crept around the house, getting her up and moving to the living room so Minseok could sleep a bit longer. They'd bought a baby carrier, so Baekhyun always put it on and started making breakfast with Nari cuddled up to his chest.

 

      Minseok woke up to the smell of coffee one Saturday morning. He usually slept longer, but he had mornings where he ended up dozing throughout the whole morning and waking up here and there to take care of Nari. He got out of bed and stretched, then decided to head to the kitchen to see what Baekhyun was cooking. When he got there, he wasn't surprised to see Baekhyun bouncing Nari slightly while reading random phrases from his textbook to her, making it sound far more interesting than it really was. Minseok laughed softly and Baekhyun glanced up at him, smiling.

      “Did we wake you?”

      “No, I woke up on my own,” Minseok shrugged. He walked over and unfastened Nari from the carrier, hugging her close. “How's my baby girl this morning?”

      “Not at all interested in ancient history. Can't blame her, honestly.”

 

      Minseok laughed and walked over to the couch, sitting down to feed her. When Baekhyun finished breakfast, he brought it over to the counter. Minseok finished with Nari and put her in her small play pin with some of her stuffed toys. Nari was fairly talkative, making several different noises, some of which were louder than others. It was crazy to see just how much she was growing in her early months.

 

      Minseok was glad he'd woken up early. He didn't usually get to have a laid back breakfast like this with Baekhyun and Nari. As much as he liked working, it was also nice to just take time off and rest. Having weekends was one of the biggest blessings. Baekhyun had taken weekends off as well, so it was the two days that Minseok could spend the whole day with his family.

 

      Usually they curled up on the floor or on the couch, playing with different toys or watching various shows. They had different board books teaching her words, even though they knew she wasn't near that stage of development yet. She loved looking at the pictures all the same.

 

      That day, they decided to curl up in Minseok's room, watching a cheesy little kids' show that Nari had fallen in love with. Her attention was sucked into the screen as she sat on Baekhyun's lap, so he and Minseok were able to whisper with each other and catch up on everything going on in their lives. When her show ended, they all decided to go on a walk at a nearby park. By the time they got back, Nari was more than ready to eat again and take a much needed nap. As wonderful as she was, she got cranky when she needed sleep.

 

      As soon as Minseok had put her down for a nap, he headed to his room, where Baekhyun was doing homework on his laptop. He smiled and scooted over, making room for Minseok on the bed. Minseok yawned, his lack of sleep catching up to him. He laid down beside Baekhyun, placing his hand on his thigh and rubbing it gently while he finished his homework assignment.

 

      He was just falling asleep when he heard Baekhyun close his laptop. He sighed and laid down beside Minseok, wrapping his arm around him and snuggling closer. Minseok smiled and cupped his cheek, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

      “Did you finish?” Minseok asked softly.

      “Mhm. It's hard keeping up with all the homework.”

      “You're doing amazing. You earned a nap.” Baekhyun laughed at that.

      “Good, because I'm exhausted. And you need a nap too.”

      “Who would have thought our favorite date would be napping,” Minseok laughed.

      “I'm not complaining~”

 

      Baekhyun nuzzled against Minseok's chest, tangling their legs together. He'd been clingy ever since Minseok had recovered and was able to cuddle again. Minseok was more than happy to oblige. He'd learned long ago that Baekhyun made a great blanket.

 

      As they dozed off in each other's arms, Minseok couldn't help but marvel at how simple, but fulfilling his life was. He never would have imagined going down this path, but now he couldn't see his life going any other way. He'd accomplished a lot in his life, but the thing he was most proud of was the fact that he was sleeping here beside Baekhyun.

 

~*~

      Winter rolled in and Minseok found himself trying to figure out how the year had already flown by so quickly. It felt like just the other day that he and Baekhyun had sat in a snowy park looking at the lights and cuddling each other. Now they were going to be spending this winter with Nari. He was looking forward to it for some silly reason, even though she was still too young to really partake in much of anything.

 

      Nari had recently turned 6 months old as it neared mid-December. Minseok couldn't believe how old she was getting. Baekhyun was already whining about how he wanted her to stay young forever. Because of the cold, they'd both started bundling her in layers of baby clothes, and Minseok had to admit, Baekhyun had the better coordination of the two of them. He never failed to make Nari look adorable. Then again, she was naturally adorable, so he didn't have to work very hard.

 

      Nari was also sleeping through the night, which was making things infinitely easier. Minseok and Baekhyun were both feeling much more rested as a result, and they weren't taking as many naps, so they had more time for other activities. Baekhyun had found a schedule that he was comfortable with balancing work and school, and it left him with more and more free time in the evenings. He enjoyed having the free time, but it also made him long to be back to performing. He actually played the piano a lot, since it also worked to sooth Nari to sleep.

 

      When he posed the idea to Minseok, they both thought long and hard about a way to make it work. Neither of them really wanted to hire a babysitter, but bringing Nari to a bar of all places wasn't exactly good exposure either. Minseok ultimately ended up talking to Kyungsoo and Junmyeon about it, and they figured out a decent solution. Baekhyun would still bring Nari in, but Minseok would stay with her in the kitchen during the duration of the performance, so she could still hear the music, but was far from the people and bustling noises and potential drunks. It wasn't completely ideal, but it would save them having to pay for a babysitter when they were trying to be frugal, and Baekhyun would still get to perform.

 

      Baekhyun spent every free second he got practicing so he could give a good comeback performance. In the meantime, they promoted his return at the bar, gaining a lot of interest and excitement. It seemed their customers missed Baekhyun performing just as much as he did. They were going to start out slow, having just one performance every other week, but Baekhyun was overjoyed to be going back. Minseok knew Baekhyun hated his other job, but he still worked through it because he needed money to pay for his college funds. Performing was like a breath of fresh air amid his hectic schedule, and Minseok still wondered if someday Baekhyun really would make a full-time career doing music. He wouldn't push him to make that decision though. It was up to Baekhyun to feel out what he wanted to do in his life, and Minseok would support him wherever that took him.

 

      On the night of Baekhyun's performance, he dropped Minseok off at work so he could drive back later with Nari. Minseok was anxiously awaiting Baekhyun his entire shift, checking the clock every 10 to 15 minutes. Junmyeon teased him about it, calling him clingy, but Minseok let it slide. He couldn't really deny that he was clingy anymore. Finally, it came time for Baekhyun to arrive, and he rushed in the back door with baby in her car seat carrier, having received a key from Minseok. He heard some of the people around the bar cheer, and he flushed.

      “They're excited for you,” Minseok stated, taking Nari from him.

      “I think they're excited for her too,” Baekhyun stated, noting that several of the people at the bar were trying to get better views of who was in the carrier.

      “Too bad for them she's all mine tonight~” Minseok singsonged. “Good luck on your performance. I know you'll do amazing.”

      “Thanks!”

 

      Minseok leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun, earning a few whistles from a couple of the customers. Normally, he never would have done something like that in public, let alone in his own bar, but he'd let himself go completely with Baekhyun. He loved him too much to deny him physical affection, and truthfully, to deny himself that affection as well.

 

      Minseok headed into the kitchen, smiling at Kyungsoo. He carefully took Nari out of her carrier, but kept her fairly wrapped up since he didn't want her to get cold, and started rocking her. Hugging her and rocking her was the easiest way to get her to fall asleep. Baekhyun singing and playing piano also helped substantially.

 

      Minseok listened with a wide smile as Baekhyun started playing and singing, just as beautifully as he always did. He leaned his cheek on the top of Nari's head, swaying to the music. It only took half of Baekhyun's performance before Nari was fast asleep in Minseok's arms. Kyungsoo smiled at the sight, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Nari's head.

      “She's out like a light,” he commented.

      “Baekhyun never fails to sing her to sleep. He's really something else.”

      “Yeah, he is. I'm glad you chose him.”

      “Me too.”

      “I hate to say this,” Kyungsoo said in a teasing voice. “But you look totally love struck right now.”

      “I am,” Minseok sighed. There really was no use denying it.

 

      Baekhyun finished his performance and headed back to the kitchen. Immediately, Minseok rushed to him and kissed him, Nari still in his arms. Baekhyun wrapped his arms loosely around Minseok's back, Nari, hugged in between them, and everything felt perfectly in place. Minseok really was turning into a sap, but he'd make the exception for Baekhyun. Only Baekhyun and Nari would ever get to experience that side of him.

 

      Baekhyun stayed in the kitchen with Nari sleeping in her carrier while Minseok went back out to finish his shift. Kyungsoo was kind enough to make Baekhyun some dinner, and the two chatted quietly while Nari slept. Finally, when the evening was over, Minseok drove Baekhyun and Nari home, and they tucked her into bed. Minseok was particularly affectionate that night, kissing Baekhyun on every inch of skin he could reach. Words didn't seem to show just how proud he was of Baekhyun anymore, nor did they do any justice to how much he loved him. As he heard Baekhyun hum and moan quietly, kissing him back, he knew it was the same for him as well.

 

~*~

      Christmas brought even more celebration for Minseok this year. For someone who'd never enjoyed the frivolous decorations and flare, he spent quite a bit of time setting up a small tree on the coffee table of their house so it was out of Nari's reach. She'd started crawling and scooting around the house, so in addition to decorating, Minseok and Baekhyun were frantically childproofing. Minseok had fun though. None of the festivities were dull when he was doing them with a family.

 

      Baekhyun baked cupcakes, thinking they would be easier for Nari to eat since they could break them up into crumbs that she could easily swallow. Not only that, but she loved the frosting. She'd just started teething, and it felt like Minseok and Baekhyun were rapidly experiencing a lot of her new growths at once. It was a little hard to keep up with. Because she was teething though, they always kept a teething ring around for her and spoiled her with bits of cupcake on the more painful days.

 

Christmas morning started with Minseok and Baekhyun having coffee together, snuggled close on the couch with Nari in their laps. After that, they let her tear open her presents, which was amusing to say the least. After the first rip, it was almost like Nari realized she was empowered, and she crushed and ripped at the paper repeatedly, finding more interest in it than the toy it was covering. The only problem arose when she started chewing on the paper and Minseok had to quickly switch the paper out for a teething ring or pacifier. Minseok and Baekhyun focused most of their money into getting Nari gifts, but they still bought each other a couple things, mostly clothes or funny mugs or other necessities.

 

      They spent most of the day playing with Nari and her new toys, or reading her new books they'd bought her and letting her look at each picture for a long time since that was mostly what she was interested in. The day seemed to pass by far too quickly and soon they'd put Nari to bed, singing her to sleep together.

 

      Minseok and Baekhyun were both pretty tired. Despite still being in their 20s, taking care of a kid on top of work usually left them both feeling like old people that just needed to sleep for an eternity. Baekhyun curled up in bed first, and Minseok was quick to join him. Baekhyun was pressed to Minseok's chest, clinging to his shirt like he usually did. Minseok almost thought Baekhyun had gone to sleep when he suddenly spoke up.

      “Hey, Minseok?”

      “Hm?”

      “Do you ever think about getting married?”

      “What brought this up?” Minseok asked.

      “I don't know...I just think about how things are now and I want this to continue forever. I want us to be together forever.”

      “I want that too, Baekhyun.”

      “So have you thought about marriage?”

      “I have...”

      “But?” Baekhyun asked, knowing there was more to Minseok's sentence.

      “I don't think we're ready yet.” Baekhyun frowned and opened his mouth to retort, but Minseok placed his finger over Baekhyun's lips, hushing him. “Here me out, ok?”

      “Alright,” Baekhyun grumbled.

      “If you asked me to marry you based on feelings alone, I would do it in a heartbeat. That's never going to change, Baekhyun. I'm committed to you, and I want to always be.”

      “So then why?”

      “Marriage isn't cheap. If we wanted to just keep it simple and fill out the forms, we could do that, but I want to have a ceremony. I want to celebrate it, Baekhyun, and I want us to be in a better position so we can do that. Right now, you're going to school, so a lot of your money goes to that, and whatever doesn't goes into groceries, or things for Nari, or if we're lucky, we can put some of our funds into savings. I don't want to half-ass our marriage, so I want to wait until we're both in a position to put our all into it.”

      “You really have thought about this...” Baekhyun mumbled, snuggling closer. “I understand where you're coming from.”

      “And if we wait until Nari's a little older and walking, she could be one of our flower girls. Wouldn't that be cute?”

      “I would probably cry.”

      “Me too,” Minseok laughed. “We're already basically married, so I think it's ok to put off the fancy ceremony until we've got the money. And if you're through school, we could have a double celebration for your graduation. There's so much fun we could have if we just stayed patient and waited.”

      “I'll wait,” Baekhyun sighed. “Just don't make me wait too long.”

      “I won't,” Minseok stated, sitting up and leaning over to get something out of his bedside table drawer. “I know this means a lot to you, and it means a lot to me too. Even if we put off the ceremony, I want you to know how much you mean to me and have a constant reminder. So I got these to tide us over.”

 

      Minseok showed Baekhyun a small jewelry box and he instantly sat up, staring at Minseok with wide eyes. Minseok opened it, revealing two simple, silver rings.

      “This is our real Christmas present,” Minseok stated. “These rings are a promise and a commitment. I'm yours and you're mine.”

      “Minseok...” Baekhyun whispered shakily, his eyes watering slightly.

      “So? Do you accept this promise? Will you marry me someday, Baekhyun?” Minseok asked, pulling one of the rings out and holding it up. Baekhyun nodded rapidly, holding his hand out for Minseok to take.

      “I will!”

 

      Minseok slid the ring on and held his hand up so Baekhyun could put the other ring on him. As soon as Baekhyun had done so, he lunged forward, hugging Minseok so hard he fell backwards onto the bed. Minseok laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around Baekhyun, kissing him and receiving kisses all over his face.

 

      When Baekhyun finally calmed down, Minseok wiped a few happy tears from the other's eyes and leaned forward, placing slow, chaste kisses on his lips. As their lips brushed together, Minseok whispered that he loved Baekhyun, and he felt the other hold him tighter and tangle their legs together. This was the present and future that Minseok wanted. This was the relationship he'd fought against and later fought to keep. This was his happiness. _Their_ happiness.


End file.
